The Stranded Pilot
by Le Critical Writer
Summary: A pilot flying an experimental jet over the North Sea is struck by lightning and transported to another world, and now he has to get back. Human in Equestria.
1. Chapter 1, Approach

**I've been without internet for a week now, and last time I checked Human in Equestria was winning, so that's what I'm going to write. It's good to have internet access again :D And I'm making up for absence with 3 chapters in one go.**

**There's no ponies in this chapter (at least, not specifically) but just hold on for the next one ;) Oh and for the first row of text (in italic) imagine it as text appearing in the corner of the screen Modern Warfare style for the full effect.**

_**North Sea, 01:17am 2**__**nd**__** February 2012, Royal Navy Carrier, Weather: Stormy, lightning**_

Captain Stevens made his way to the bridge. The aircraft carrier was in the middle of the stormy ocean, the 10 foot waves having no effect on the behemoth of a ship. He entered the bridge and made his way to the window overlooking the flight deck.

"Captain on deck!"

"At ease." He stepped up to the window and looked out at the rain lashing down against the well-lit deck. "How are the preparations going?"

His second-in-command walked over to his side and saluted. "Engines are good, wing flaps are responding well and flight computer is set, sir."

The jet in question was sitting on the main flight-deck. It was an experimental, electric powered jet. It was a prototype, almost identical to the standard, multi role Eurofighter Typhoon used by the RAF, but the main body was a lot bulkier, to accommodate the larger, electric engines. It was part of a government initiative to switch the RAF from fossil fuels, and the prototype had passed all tests so far, and if it passed all others would change aerial warfare.

This was the last test before it was put into a simulated combat environment. The onboard scientists wanted to check it for efficiency in a storm, one that a wind tunnel couldn't provide. It had taken years to design and build 2 working electrical engines that provided enough power and control for a jet fighter, and this last test was critical, to say the least. The man flying it was one of the best pilots on the ship.

* * *

><p>Flight Captain Howards stepped onto the flight deck, decked out in his flight suit, helmet under his arm. He strode purposefully towards the jet sitting on the <strong>launch-way<strong> ignoring the rain hitting the deck around him. He had spent the last 2 weeks memorizing the specifics of the fighter, how the electric engine worked, how to work the adapted flight computer. It was standard for pilots about to fly advanced warfare jets. He remembered his flight training, how the Eurofighter had a special computer onboard to make hundreds of calculations a minute to keep the jet stable in flight. The Eurofighter was something else, and this prototype pushed it a step further.

For a start, the body was bulkier to deal with the engines, and the flight computer had been reprogrammed from scratch for this. The thing that had piqued his interest was the battery. A normal car battery would run the jet for roughly 20 seconds, and the battery installed was the size of 20 car batteries, but instead of giving him 400 seconds, it gave him 4 hours, because of experimental technology used in the battery. There was a lot of black ink, but he had gleamed it was using something called 'fusion power-storage techniques'.

For the last 2 hours, he had been briefing himself on the specifics of this flight. His call-sign would be Maverick, the carriers Base-plate. For purpose of this test, he would fly into a real life electrical storm, and the only other jets in the air would be patrols, but they would be 40-50 miles away. An emergency search and rescue team was standing by in the event of a failure. He looked over at their helicopter to reassure himself. He stopped 5 feet away from the cockpit and let the flight crew finish their jobs. He flipped the visor up before placing the helmet on his head as 6 members of the 8 man flight crew stood up and jogged to the side.

He finished buckling his helmet as the one of the final members of the crew pushed a ladder in to place next to the cockpit, the other grabbing two light wands ready to signal the take-off. Howards nodded to the crew member before stepping up the ladder and climbing into the cockpit. He slid the canopy shut, closing out the rain that was crashing down more heavily than before, and began his pre-flight checks, tuning into the radio frequency he had been assigned for this flight.

"Base-plate, this is Maverick calling in."

"Roger that Maverick, hearing you loud and clear."

Howards finished his checks and looked at the crew member wheeling the staircase away. The guy noticed him and gave him a thumb up, and Howards returned it by waving 2 fingers in a circular motion pointing upwards, indicating he was going to start the engines. The crewman dragged the staircase clear as Howards requested the authority to start up.

"Maverick requesting permission to power engines."

"Roger that Maverick, request permitted. You are cleared for take-off when ready."

Howards powered the dual electrical engines and made a few final checks, and looked to the final crewmember with the light sticks who was over to the side of the flight-deck and gave him a thumbs up.

The crew member nodded, and gestured to the control tower using one of the sticks, leaving the other to gesture at the pilot. After getting the all clear from the tower, he pointed the light wands at the ground, and Howards prepared himself for take-off.

The result was instantaneous, pushing him into the back of his seat as the Eurofighter rocketed forward thanks to the carriers launch system. He felt as the fighter dropped slightly going off the deck, but throttled up the engines to cope with it. The engines felt sluggish compared to the jet engines he was used to, but nothing he couldn't get used to.

"Maverick calling in. Take-off successful."

He heard clapping in the background "Roger that Maverick, continue as assigned."

_**North Sea, 03:38, 6 miles north of Base-plate**_

Howards levelled the jet out. For the last 2 and a half hours he had been piloting the fighter through the persistent rain. He was about to return to Base-plate when they radioed in:

"Ma-*scckt*-ck," the static had been present since he had entered the storm. "The sc-*scckt*-ts want you to fly into the very heart of the storm bef-*scckt*-ou come home. Can you do that?"

"Roger Base-plate." He turned the nose of the plane towards the location on his radar. He saw lightning strike and he was blinded for a second by blinding light.

"Storms getting bad." he muttered to himself, not transmitting. He flew for another minute, occasionally seeing more lightning strikes. He got used to the blinding light, but the thunder ricocheted all around him, seeming to bounce off the storm clouds.

"Base-plate, I've reached to co-ordinates. What now?" he was answered by static. "Hello?" he tried again, but got the same response. Another lightning bolt flew down to his right.

He switched off the microphone. "Only a matter of time before I get hit." With those words, time almost seemed to stop, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright light fly towards him, hitting the plane before he could even turn his head to it.

Suddenly he was blinded again, seeing only pure whiteness, but this time it lasted a lot longer, maybe 5 or 6 seconds. When he could see again, it wasn't a pleasant sight. There appeared to be electricity jumping around the fuselage of the plane, even over the cockpit window, but he was more worried about the situation inside the cockpit. Warning lights were turning the controls into a Christmas tree, warning beeps filling his ears, and he felt a massive lack of power, like the engines had failed.

He desperately moved the joystick, and the jet moved slowly from side to side. The rudder was working, but pulling back gently on the stick didn't change the course. His guidance systems like radar and satellite co-ordinations were blacked out, and so was his HUD. He had to get them back online. He levelled out the plane and reset the HUD. It took 2 attempts, but he did it. He was shocked to see he was banking to right, angled roughly 10 degrees down. He levelled out and hit himself.

_Never try to level your plane out without your instruments. Your natural sense of balance is deceiving._

He levelled the plane out and looked over his systems. He guessed after 2 and a half hours he had used roughly 70% of the battery, and his reading showed 6%. _Crap, it must have been sapped by the lightning_ he thought_._ Thanks to the 2 weeks of study, he determined he would have enough power to land, but powering the engines was a risk. For the first time since the strike he took stock of his surroundings. He was nearly out of the clouds, and was shocked to see coastline. He checked his radar, and saw the coast, but nothing else. No contacts. If he had travelled to a coastline, he should at least see a patrol, shouldn't he?

He decided to try the radio:

"Mayday, mayday, can anyone hear me?" he was rewarded with a scream of static, deafening him. "Shit! Damn that's loud." he went back to scanning the area outside the jet. The clouds were thin, and he had roughly gotten control of the jet. The lack of engine power made changing direction difficult, but he was gliding steadily and didn't want to risk powering up the engines. It had only been a minute and a half since the strike, but he needed to re-establish contact with Base-Plate, and if necessary land the jet. He looked back at the battery level, reading 5%. It was running out fast. He crossed the coastline, now heading over land at roughly 200kph, slowing fast without engine power. He looked behind him through the canopy and looked over the fuselage, and was horrified to see a large hole in the right engine, the metal around it blackened and scorched. He was glad he hadn't powered the engines. It probably would have blown up the whole plane.

His system was reading a dozen errors with the plane, and had to start dealing with them, the warning beeps still filling the cockpit. As he set about doing so, another problem arose. His left wing wasn't responding properly, and the jet got extremely sluggish. There was nothing he could do about it now, and while dealing with the other problems he attempted to make contact with someone, anyone. He switched though the frequencies, hearing only static. He finally raised one without any kind of interference, and tried it.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He got no response "Hello? Anyone? Ok, this is Maverick, I am unknown miles from Base-Plate, I have been hit by lightning, I am going to attempt a crash landing. I say again, I am unknown miles from Base-Plate. Maverick over."

He looked out of the canopy, and thought he saw something flying nearby, looking at him. The object was lit up by a sudden flash of lighting, and he realised he must be hallucinating; it looked like some kind of small horse with wings. He shook his head and when he looked again, the horse thing had gone. He looked forward and shouted in shock when he saw a tall tree approaching fast. He banked hard to the right to avoid it, but the tip of the left wing was destroyed by the tree. He banked left and right, trying desperately to level out while the beeping intensified. He looked down and saw he had crossed a forest and was now over a massive area of hilly plains, miles wide. He realised that this was his best opportunity to make a crash landing. When he saw an area of light ahead, beyond a forest, it sealed the deal.

Maverick tilted the nose down and aimed for a relatively level area of ground. He transmitted another message. "This is Maverick, I am now attempting a crash landing, location unknown. My wing has taken heavy damage." Maverick was about to open flaps, but when he looked at the left wing saw the panel was loose. The flap wouldn't open if he tried, and the other one would spin him. He knew he had to try and save his aircraft. He lowered the landing gear, comforted by the mechanical clunk as the gear set in place. He pulled back on the stick to tilt the fighter and touched down. The fighter was shuddering and vibrating badly from the rough ground, but he was slowing down.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

As he thought it, the plane hit a bump and jumped into the air. He saw the forest approaching fast. He immediately tried to hit the flaps, knowing they were better than nothing, but got no response. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" he looked up and saw the forest much closer and had a brainwave. It would wreck the plane but it would stop him, fast. He raised the landing gear and let the plane smack down, the air intakes digging into the ground. Howards could feel his teeth rattling. He looked ahead but couldn't see the forest. The fighter sailed over a bump and he saw the forest directly in front of him. Before he got a chance to eject he hit the first tree at 40kph, throwing him forward and smacking his head against the console, knocking him cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here it is, re-written. Thanks to Flyingspud for help with the mayday call and ANTIcarrot for some of the information in his comment. Not much I know about carriers unfortunately, so that's still partially incorrect but there's nothing I can do about it. Let me know how this chapter sounds now.


	2. Chapter 2, What the?

The first thing he saw was blackness.

Not surprising when he had his head against the dash.

The first thing he heard was the chirping of birds. He opened his eyes and coughed, then remembered what had happened the night before, seeing nothing through the cracked visors, flipping them up. He undid the oxygen mask over his mouth and breathed in. He blinked and tried to lift his head, but felt his helmet hit the canopy. He turned and looked up, there was no way the canopy was moving. He shifted over to the right, ready to punch out the cracked and broken canopy, but when he tried to lift his arm, he shouted in pain. He looked and saw a shard of glass in his upper arm, blood streaked down his arm.

Shrugging off the pain he moved over again, lifted his good arm and punched the canopy, looking down as the glass shattered around him. He unbuckled the flight harness, and pushed himself out of the cockpit with his good arm and legs. He sat on the right hand side of the cockpit, legs dangling over the outside, 2 feet off the ground. He looked himself over, but the only injury he seemed to have gotten was the shard of glass in his arm, and probably a concussion where he hit his head. He slid down the side of the plane and grunted as he landed on his feet. Now probably a sprained ankle as well.

He limped away from the crash, over to a large flat rock. He sat down took off his helmet, placing it next to him. He inspected his arm, the sleeve of his normally green flight jacket was red with blood where it had bled while he was unconscious. He grabbed the combat knife from his ankle strap, carefully cutting off the bottom half of sleeve from his good arm. He put the knife down and pulled the sleeve off his arm and, straightening the fabric out, placed it on the rock. He gritted his teeth, and moaned as he pulled out the shard of glass. He ripped off the sleeve of his bad arm, revealing the cut and wrapped the piece of cut-off sleeve around it to stem the bleeding, knotting it tightly.

After dealing with his arm, he sat and looked around. He was next to a river, on the other side thick forest. On this side was a small semi-circle of clear land, about 30 meters wide at the river. The Eurofighter had left a long path of broken trees and destroyed foliage behind it, digging out a 2 foot deep trough when it had hit the ground, about 100 meters long. At least the sparks hadn't started a forest fire. He pulled off his gloves, and walked over to the river, flexing his bad arm and testing it. The glass hadn't cut too deep, only a flesh wound, but it hurt like hell. He knelt down next to the river and splashed water over his face.

After a minute, he went back over the wreck, and looked inside the cockpit. The controls didn't look too bad, but most of the glass was cracked. He looked at the radio, wondering if anyone had been listening to his mayday. He thought about the rescue helicopter that must be looking for him even now. It HAD to be. He climbed down gently, not putting too much pressure on his ankle. He looked around the clearing again, wondering where the hell he was. Base-Plate had been in the middle of the North Sea when he launched, and he had flown north roughly 30 miles, but that was still hundreds of mile from land. The only areas he could have reached were northern England, Scotland or somewhere like Finland. He looked at the forest. It wasn't snowy, so that ruled out Finland or Northern Scotland.

That still didn't explain how he got there.

He decided to figure it out later. He looked at his digital watch for the first time, which had a cracked screen. He was surprised it was still working after the crash. He was surprised HE was still working after the crash. It was now 6:52 am, and it had been 3:42 when he had reached the co-ordinates given to him by Base-Plate. He guessed it been 2 minutes before he got hit, and another 7 minutes after that, which meant he had crashed at about 3:51, almost 3 hours ago. Exactly, actually, as his watch moved on a minute.

Pegasus. It had been bugging him since he had seen it last night. The small horse with wings, it would have been called a Pegasus, had it not been a hallucination.

He remembered the settlement he had seen, and guessed it was in the direction the nose of the plane was pointing. He grabbed his short wave radio from his jacket, and turned it on, to get the same scream of static, same as last night.

"Fucks sake. What the hell's wrong with this?" He switched it to receive transmissions, but got nothing from the rescue team's frequency. He transmitted:

"Rescue Team Whiskey, do you read?" there was no reply. "Anyone?" still nothing, so he continued "This is call-sign Maverick. I have crashed landed in an area of thin forest, location unknown. If anyone can hear me, please send help. I have seen a small settlement, unknown direction, and will head for it in 2 hours if rescue does not arrive." He put the transceiver down on the rock, and sat down again, taking off his flight jacket. The sun hadn't fully risen, but it was warm compared to 2 weeks in the North Sea on a Royal Navy aircraft carrier.

He looked across the river, and saw a small family of deer looking at him. Of all the places to crash an experimental fighter plane, this definitely wasn't the worst.

-An Hour Later-

Howards was sitting on the rock, facing the wreck of his fighter and looking at a map. After looking around and filling his water canteen from the river, he had searched the plane and found that most of the equipment would be salvageable if he needed to salvage it, but hopefully rescue would be on its way. He had used the other sleeve of his flight jacket, the one he had ripped off of his injured arm, to make a crude sling for his injured arm, after putting his flight jacket back on.

Right now he was using a map to try and find out where the hell he was. It was too warm for Scotland, but it was autumn in England, so he supposed it could be this warm there. He scanned the eastern coast, tracing it with his finger. He saw a shadow fly over him and then disappear. He ripped his M9 out of its holster and stood up, knocking the map to the floor. He put himself into a combat stance, and looked all around, into the sky, the forest, across the river. He wasn't ready for a fight with his injured arm, but knew he might not have a choice. He got ready, aiming into the forest.

He saw something move in the forest to his right, and turned to it, the plane behind him. He backed up and flicked the safety off with his thumb, looking for a threat and stood ready, but he wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes. A small cyan coloured horse, like the one he had seen last night, stepped out of the forest. It even had wings. It walked into the clearing and stopped, eyeing him up wearily, staring at the gun. It was roughly 4 feet tall, maybe more, and for some reason had a wild rainbow coloured mane.

"What the hell are you?" he asked squinting at it and lowering the gun.

"I should be asking you the same question." it said with a feminine voice.

His eyes widened. The horse spoke again. "What?"

Flight Captain Howards, one of the toughest men and one of the best pilots in the naval branch of the Royal Air Force, dropped his gun and fainted.

* * *

><p>When Howards regained consciousness, he had a headache. He stirred and felt a cold cloth stroke his forehead and heard a gentle, female voice.<p>

"Shh, it's okay."

It made sense now; he had fallen or hit his head on Base-Plate, and was in the infirmary. The flight, the crash, the talking horse, it had all been a dream.

"Nurse?" he asked, reluctant to open his eyes.

"Oh my, you talk." said the voice.

"Told you." said another voice, the one he had heard before fainting.

Howards opened his eyes and saw there were several of the small horses, about the size of ponies, around him, backing away. It hit him: they _were_ ponies, not horses. He sat up, his eyes wide, supporting himself with his good arm and the ponies backed away once again. There was the cyan coloured one he had first seen, but there were also 3 new ponies. A light yellow one with wings and a long pink mane and tail, a purple one with a horn – a unicorn he realised – and an orange one with a Stetson hat. They were crowded around, looking down at him, but they had backed away when they saw him open his eyes.

They looked at him curiously, about 4 feet away. Well, except for the yellow one, who was hiding her face behind her mane.

"Where am I? What are you? What's going on?" he asked, looking from one to another, using his good arm to push himself backwards, away from them and against a tree, looking to see what it was stopping him from going further back. He looked back at the cyan coloured one. "You can _talk_?"

"Of course we can talk," said the unicorn. "But first, what are _you_?" she asked, tilting her head.

"My name is John Howards, Flight Captain in the naval branch of the RAF, I'm a pilot. I crashed and, wait wait wait, what are _YOU_! You're a horse, that can _talk_." he closed his eyes and held his head with his good arm, looking down. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." he muttered to himself.

"Hit your head when?" asked the cyan one.

"When I crashed my fighter. Look!" he shouted gesturing to the crashed Eurofighter that was still smouldering.

The ponies looked at the plane, then one another. "Uh, what's a 'fighter'?" asked the orange one.

Howards just shook his head, staring at the ground. What in the hell was going on? Then he realised. The ponies, their ability to talk. It had all seemed familiar. It was a show, popular on the internet, and he and a buddy of his had watched a few episodes for a £10 bet, but he hadn't really cared for it. That had been 3 months ago, and he tried to remember the names of the ponies before him. The unicorn, he remembered her because she had the same name as that book. Twilight. And the orange one, Jack or something? Applejack! That was it. But this was a cartoon world, how had he got here?

He was looking at them curiously, and grimaced as he tried to lift his bad arm. The yellow one noticed, and moved forward to help.

"Can I help?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her, still in pain and gritting his teeth, and nodded. She moved forward with a bandage and unknotted the sleeve he had tied around his cut. As she worked, he wondered how she could do that with hooves, but let her clean his cut with the wet cloth she had wiped his head with and wrap a proper bandage around his arm.

"Thanks." he said as she backed away. "So, um, where am I?" he asked, unsure of himself.

"You're in Equestria." said the unicorn. He wondered if any of them knew about him, what he was. He guessed not, and grabbed the water flask from his jacket pocket.

The cyan one was looking at him. "You said you were a pilot, do you mean you fly airships?"

He looked at her, swallowing a mouthful of water. "Well, sort of."

Applejack looked at the crumpled remains of his plane. "That was yer airship?" she asked incredulously.

"IS," he said "It just needs some repairs." He looked back at it. "I'll explain in a minute, but first I'd like to know, how did I get here?"

"I think I can explain that." They all looked over to see a tall white pony with wings and a horn standing there, with 2 more ponies in golden armour, a sun insignia painted on.

The ponies around Howards bowed, but he just stared in awe at the new arrival.

"My name is Princess Celestia, and I would like to welcome you to Equestria, human." she said, smiling at what must surely be to her an odd creature.

For the second time that day, John Howards fainted, his head slumping against the tree behind him.

**Oooh, writing this is fun. I've never actually flown a plane, nor am I a member of the RAF or any type of air force, so most of what was written was information gathered from movies (mainly Behind Enemy Lines. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do) and video games. So, if any of you out there are a member of an air force, 1: That's just awesome, an Air Force Brony and 2: tell me how I did with the last 2 chapters, if that sounds like proper procedure and whatnot. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3, Explanations

Howards felt his forehead being wiped with a wet cloth, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the yellow pegasus, and waved her away. He was sitting with one leg straight and the other crooked, making a sort of triangle.

"I have to stop doing that." he looked up at the newest arrival, Princess Celestia. She looked back at him.

He broke the silence with a question. "How do you know who- what I am?" he corrected himself.

"I have dealt with humans before. And before you ask, I think I have an idea as to how to came to be here. But first, can we travel to Twilights library?"

Howards shook his head "Rule number one: Don't leave the crash site. The rescue team is looking for me."

Celestia shook her head "This 'Rescue Team' you are talking about won't find you here. I'll explain when we get to the library."

Howards looked towards the wreck "What about my plane?"

"I'll have the Royal Guards close off the area and make sure no pegasi fly overhead."

Howards thought for a few seconds and nodded. He got himself to his feet, using his good arm and pushing himself against the tree. He stumbled, but straightened himself.

"One sec." he limped over to where he had dropped his gun and picked it up, flipping the safety on and sliding it into its holster under his arm, on his jacket. He turned and saw Applejack looking at him.

"What's a 'sec'?" she asked.

Howards stifled a chuckle. "It means 'second'. Where I come from, we say it when we want to do something before something else."

"And what's that metal thing you have?" asked the cyan coloured one.

Howards looked down at the gun in its holster, an object specifically designed to bring death and pain. He guessed that telling them that now wouldn't exactly win their trust. He sidestepped the question:

"I'll tell you later, but first, what are your names?"

"Well, mines Rainbow Dash, I'm the best flyer in Equestria." said the cyan one. He wanted to say 'Until I arrived' but dropped it, looking at Applejack.

"Well, ma names Applejack. I own Sweet Apple Acres."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student."

"A-and my n-names F-Fluttershy." said the yellow pegasus quietly.

"She looks after the animals." Rainbow Dash said.

Howards nodded. "My name is John Howards, pilot in the RAF."

"RAF?" asked the princess.

"The Royal Air Force" he replied. "For her majesty the Queen. Like you said, I'll tell you later."

Celestia nodded and spoke to her guards. Howards picked up his helmet and placed it under his arm, astronaut style. He nodded at the princess, and followed her and the others as they walked out of the clearing. He looked back at the wreck.

"Princess, I need you to tell the guards not to touch the plane."

She stopped and looked back. "Of course, but may I ask why?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you all about it when we get to the library. Well, what I'm allowed to say. It's very secretive."

She nodded again and they continued to the library, the 4 smaller ponies talking among themselves, 4 meters behind Howards who was following Celestia. He didn't mind being excluded from the conversation. He wasn't really the chatty type, and spent most of his spare time when he was serving either reading or drawing. When they walked into town, everypony they walked past bowed down for Celestia, but when they looked up and saw him, they gave him strange looks.

He wasn't surprised. If he saw a strange creature walking behind royalty a good 2 feet taller than everyone else, wearing strange clothes with an arm in a sling, he would look at it strangely too. Eventually they stopped at a rather grand building.

"This is the library?" Howards asked.

"No, this is Rarity's house, the Carousel Boutique. We have to pick up one more pony as well after this." said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at her. "You really think we should bring Pinkie Pie to meet him?"

"She's our friend, Dash, she should know. Besides, she has to meet him eventually. It might as well be now."

By this time, another, white, unicorn had stepped outside. She bowed at Celestia before greeting her friends, and whispering to Twilight. Twilight whispered back, and the unicorn he presumed to be Rarity cleared her throat and greeted him.

"Hello, my name is Rarity. My my, what are those things you're wearing?" Twilight face-palmed, then Howards realised it was probably more a face-_hoof_.

Howards looked down at his flight suit. The sleeve on his bad arm was completely gone, the other cut off at the elbow, but other than that it was in good condition.

"It's my flight suit. It's standard issue." he said.

"Well, I don't see how you can fly in that. In fact, I don't see how you can fly at all without wings." she was now looking at his back.

Howards stared at Twilight incredulously, but she shrugged. "I guess I'll tell you later." he simply said.

"Awful lotta stuff you're gonna be telling us later." said Applejack.

"Mm hm." he nodded.

The princess continued onwards, with Rarity joining the others behind him. They stopped once again, this time outside a large gingerbread house. Howards looked up at it. Yep, this was something that could only exist in a cartoon world. Twilight knocked on the door, and a bouncy pink pony hopped out. She stared at him, but simply started talking very fast.

"Oh boy, when did you get here? You need a Pinkie Party right away, even though you're not a pony, and how did you hurt your arm?"

Howards was taken aback by the rapid-fire questions, but luckily Twilight stood in for him.

"Pinkie!" the pink pony stopped bouncing and leaned towards Twilight.

"Yes?"

"This is John Howards, he's a human, and we're taking him to the library so we can talk to him."

"Okie dokie lokie!" with that she set off for the library, bouncing all the way. The others began walking after her.

Instead of not talking, Howards stepped close to the princess and whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? If you've dealt with humans before, you know we're not like you. My job is something your… ponies have no need for."

Celestia nodded and whispered back. "You have to tell them that. And my student Twilight Sparkle wishes to study you."

Howards didn't like the way she said that. Celestia saw his face and laughed. "Don't worry. She just wants to ask you questions about your race." They reached what he presumed to be the library. It was a large, apparently hollowed out tree with several windows, a balcony and a sign with a book on it over the doorway. Twilight opened it and walked in, followed by the princess. The others waited for him to enter so he did.

He had to duck down, resting his hand against the top of the doorway, like he was pushing himself down. He stood up again inside, and looked at Twilight for direction.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." he sat down on a stool.

"Hey Twilight, hey guys- whoa, what are you?"

Howards turned around and jumped up, knocking over the stool, when he saw a small purple dragon.

"Uh, what." He looked at Twilight. The ponies laughed at his reaction.

"That's Spike, my assistant." said Twilight.

He looked at Spike. "Nice to meet you Spike." he held out his hand and Spike shook it.

"So, John Howards, how did you get here?" ask Celestia.

"I was hoping you could help explain that. I'll tell you my story, to see if that helps."

Celestia nodded and Twilight was somehow lifting a notepad and quill in mid-air. "Magic" she said simply when she saw him staring.

Howards shook his head and started telling them his story:

"It was 1:17am. I was on a Royal Navy aircraft carrier-"

"What's an 'aircraft carrier'?" Rainbow Dash butted in.

"Well, humans can't fly by themselves. We don't have wings like you do, or magic." He said, looking at Twilight and Rarity. "So a hundred years ago, 2 brothers built a machine that could fly, called a 'plane'. Ever since then, people have been inventing better and better planes. Faster, bigger, fancier. But, they have to go forwards fast to take off, unlike you Rainbow Dash, so can only land and take off in certain places. SO we make huge boats where they can take off and land in the middle of the ocean."

He looked at Rainbow Dash, who seemed to be thinking this over. He continued:

"My mission this morning was to test an experimental plane. Normally they use petroleum, a fuel that takes a lot of work to make, but this one is specially adapted to use electricity." he stopped when he saw the blank looks on their faces. "You guys don't have electricity?" they shook their heads. He sighed. "I have a LOT to tell you." he continued with his story.

"I was testing it in a lightning storm, to see if it would still work." he noticed Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both looked unhappy at the mention of this. "Eventually, I got hit by lightning, and everything went white for 5 seconds. When the whiteness went away, my plane was in serious trouble. I tried raising- sorry, calling for help from the carrier or the rescue team. I couldn't hear anything, but transmitted a mayday. I don't know if anyone heard me."

"They did." Celestia spoke up. Howards looked at her and it suddenly made sense. That was how Rainbow Dash had found him.

_**5 hours ago**_

Princess Celestia was woken by someone knocking on her bedroom door. It was a Royal Guard.

"Princess, we have an emergency. The Weather Control Team has requested your presence."

The princess shook herself awake. "Of course, right away."

The princess made her way down the palace corridor with the Royal Guard. They didn't speak, but made their way to one of the palaces observatories that the Weather Control Team used as their headquarters. She stepped into a room full of maps and little plastic clouds and pegasi that could be moved across them.

Several unicorns were in the centre of the room in a circle, using their magic to communicate with the grounded weather teams (Pegasi aren't allowed to fly in lightning, except for extreme circumstances). At the moment their attention and everypony else's in the room was being taken by a communication coming in.

"_..._I have been hit by lightning, I am going to attempt a crash landing_…_"

"How long has this been transmitting?" asked Celestia, turning to the unicorn in charge of the communications.

"It started transmitting a few seconds before you arrived, but there was an earlier transmission, roughly 2 minutes ago. We can't get through to him."

"…_Maverick out._"

The transmission changed.

"_HQ, I can see the object sending the transmission. It's fast, and appears to be made out of metal. There's a creature in there, it's just seen me. I'm moving away._" the transmission ended and there was chatter among the Headquarters.

"A flying metal object?"

"With some sort of creature inside?"

"What is it?"

"Quiet please!" Celestia spoke loudly, getting their attention. "Whatever or whoever sent that message, they said they are probably going to crash. I want flight crew's ready to take off as soon as the storm ends and search for it." She was about to go when the transmission picked up something. A loud smash. She stopped and turned, listening to the intense beeping. After a few moment of silence, the voice came up.

"_This is Maverick, I am now attempting a crash landing, location unknown, approximately10 miles from first broadcast . My wing has taken heavy damage_."

There was another minute of thuds and juddering noises until whatever it was spoke again. "_Damn, damn, DAMN!"_ A mechanical sound could be heard and the quiet filled with a noise of vibration before a loud crash and the transmission cut out.

There was silence for several seconds. "Where do you think that is?" asked Celestia.

The head cartographer walked over to a map on a table. He pointed to a dot over the ocean, surrounded by a dozen warning signs and storm clouds. "This was his first transmission. He said he travelled 10 miles, so that could be anywhere…" he got a compass and used it to draw a large circle around the dot. "…on that line. But my guess is that it's somewhere over land, so that means he crashed somewhere here." He traced his hoof along the line overland.

"Ok." said Celestia. "Get your teams ready to search as soon as the storm clears." she turned and walked out of the room. "He needs our help."

-3 Hours Later-

Princess Celestia was sitting in the Royal Carriage, about to depart for the area where the object had crashed. As she was about to leave, the head cartographer ran out of the palace with the head communicator.

"Princess! We received another transmission, from the same source." He nodded to the unicorn, whose horn started glowing and they heard the transmission.

"_Rescue Team Whiskey, do you read?" _there was a pause_ "Anyone?" _another pause _"This is call-sign Maverick. I have crashed landed in an area of thin forest, location unknown. If anyone can hear me, please send help. I have seen a small settlement, unknown direction, and will head for it in 2 hours if rescue does not arrive."_

Celestia looked at the cartographer, who pulled out a map. He pointed at a small town.

"This is the only settlement he could be talking about."

Celestia looked closely and smiled.

"It's always Ponyville isn't it? Thank you." she nodded at the two ponies and set off in the carriage. She wrote a letter to her student Twilight Sparkle, asking her to get her pegasi friends and look for the object in the forest.

_**The Present**_

Howards nodded. "That sounds like what happened. But the thing I don't get s how a bolt of lightning transported me to another world."

"Ahem." everyone and everypony in the room turned their heads to Twilight and Rainbow Dash, who were blushing. "I may have a confession to make." Twilight rubbed the floor with her hoof. "Me and Rainbow Dash were doing an experiment with some clouds last night, and it may have, sort of… backfired. Just a little."

Celestia raised an eyebrow at this. "Hmmm, that explains the unexpected storm. So, I presume the lightning that hit your plane, in your world, must have transported you here."

Howards thought about this and nodded "I can't think of anything else that explains it. So that's how I leave!" He stood up "Twilight just needs to use that spell again." his face fell "But I'm not going anywhere without my plane."

Fluttershy spoke up "A-and I don't t-think you should go w-with an injured arm." she said meekly.

Howards look at his arm. "I guess not." He looked up. "So I'm stuck here until my plane is fixed and my arm is better."

"And I learn the spell." Twilight said quietly.

"Sorry?" Howards asked.

"Well, the spell backfired, so I'm not entirely sure how I did it. But while you're here, can I learn about your race?" she asked, changing the subject.

He sighed "Alright, I guess. But what am I going to do while I'm here?" he realised some and face-palmed. "It's out of power, and if you don't have electricity, I'm going to have to find some way to power it." He sat back down. "And where am I going to stay?" he sighed again. Twilight spoke up.

"Well, you can stay in the library basement. It's the least I can do for bringing you here."

"And if you don't mind me saying so, darling, but that apparel isn't very fitting. Perhaps I could make you some clothes for your stay here." Rarity said.

"And I can throw you a super duper party!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"What about food though? I don't eat hay and flowers." he asked.

"Well, I can give ya some of ma apples." Applejack said.

"Well, it appears my student and her friends will accommodate you well until you can leave." A scroll appeared before her face and she read it. "I have to go, so you'll have to tell me about everything else some other time, and I think we should all go so you can get some rest. May I speak to you before I go though?"

"Of course." He held open the door for all the ponies, thanking them each for their help. He thanked Fluttershy for bandaging his arm, and Celestia stopped before walking out. She looked at Twilight and Spike who got the message and left the room. She whispered to him:

"I know about the violence of your race. I know you're not like that, but eventually you will have to tell Twilight and her friends. Especially while you're carrying a gun." she stared disapprovingly at the M9 in his holster.

"I know. I'll tell her gently and show her I'm not violent. And I'll hide the gun."

Celestia nodded and asked a final question.

"On the transmission you said your name was 'Maverick', but now you say your name is John Howards."

"Maverick was my nickname for the mission."

She nodded at this and walked out the door.

Howards thought about his next move. He didn't want to be very formal, so he guessed he might as well give himself a new name. Maverick sounded good. But now, he wanted sleep. Surprisingly, being unconscious in a crashed plane isn't very refreshing.


	4. Chapter 4, New Clothes and the CMC

Howards – or Maverick as he was going to call himself for the time he spent here – was standing at the top of the staircase leading into the libraries sizeable basement. He turned to Twilight who was standing behind.

"Thanks Twilight. I appreciate this." he said.

"Please, it's no problem, Maverick?" she asked.

"Yeah, while I'm here I may as well use a new name." he walked down the stairs and took his bad arm out of its sling and flexed it, Twilight staring at him while he was doing it. He noticed her.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Flexing my arm. I need to see if it's alright. My race _is_ civilised you know, we have medicine and people like me are trained to heal ourselves if we're injured. Not that I didn't appreciate Fluttershy bandaging it. That would have difficult with one arm…"

"Of course," Twilight blushed "I'll leave you to have a nap."

He nodded "Thanks."

Maverick laid down on the bed, his legs over the end, and took off his flight jacket to sleep in the green shirt he wore underneath. In all his 6 years as an RAF pilot, he had never done something like this. He had bombed a Libyan convoy 8 months ago with joint strike missiles. He had dropped supplies to starving refugees from a cargo plane over the Amazon. But never had something like this happened.

And if he ever told anyone, they wouldn't believe him.

10 minutes later, Twilight opened the door.

"Maverick, Applejack brought you some- oh." she giggled at the way Maverick was sprawled across the bed, asleep, his legs dangling over the end. She walked downstairs and with Applejack and dropped off a bushel of apples as Maverick snored gently.

"Come on, let's let him have his rest." She and Applejack turned and walked back out.

**-4 Hours Later-**

The beeping digital watch woke Maverick up. He sat up and looked around the room. His digital watch said it was now 1:06pm. He shook himself awake and stood up, stretching, and looked at his arm. It had stopped bleeding and looked ok, but he didn't want to take any risks. He would ask Twilight if they had antibiotics here. The last thing he wanted was a deadly infection in a different plane of reality. He looked around the basement properly for the first time. There was a single picture on the wall, the bed he had slept in, a bedside table, a wardrobe and a wooden bucket of apples that must have been dropped off while he was asleep.

He left the flight jacket off and put his arm back in the sling. He pulled the M9 out of its holster. He put it under the wardrobe where, hopefully, none of the ponies would find it. He would explain what it was and why he had it later.

He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door, in case there were any ponies other than Twilight.

"You can come out dude." he heard Spike reply.

He opened the door sand stepped out into the library, ducking the doorway and nodding at Spike.

"Where's Twilight?" he asked him.

"She left to meet Pinkie Pie. I think." Spike replied.

"They're not still planning a party for me are they?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Well I don't think it would be the best idea. The fewer… ponies… that know me the better." he said. "Oh, and I've had an idea. How many rolling pins do you have? Actually, I'll write a list of stuff I need."

"Uh, ok, I guess. Here," he handed Maverick a scroll and quill "you can use these."

"Thanks." Maverick sat down and thought it over. He started writing.

After 5 minutes, Spike came back and looked over the list.

"Magnet? Rolling pins? _Metal Bars_?" he asked incredulously.

"You'll see when I make it." he just said mysteriously.

-An Hour Later-

Twilight walked through the library door with Pinkie Pie and Rarity in tow to see Maverick sitting on a stool reading a book.

"Hi Maverick." she said.

"Maverick?" Rarity and Pinkie asked at the same time.

"Yeah," he said "I've decided to give myself a new name while I'm here."

Pinkie started bouncing (unsurprisingly) "That's a super DOOPER cool name!"

"Thanks Pinkie. Oh, and Twilight, I have a list of stuff I need to make something that can power my plane again."

She picked it up with her magic and looked over it, then lowered it and looked back at him. "Rolling pins?" she asked.

"Spike said the same thing. You'll see when I make it." he said back.

"Ok… Come on, we can stop at Applejacks farm and get a cart, then get all this stuff."

"Sure." Maverick said, smiling. "Let's go."

Rarity held out her hoof as Maverick stepped forward. "I can't let you go out in those clothes. I simply INSIST you come to my boutique first."

Maverick looked over at Twilight. She nodded. "Me and Pinkie can get the stuff and meet you back here later."

"Ok then. Shall we depart Rarity?" he asked putting on a mock posh voice and holding open the door for her.

"Why thank you. What a fine gentle- er…" she had almost said gentlecolt, but he wasn't a pony. He realised what she meant and filled in.

"Man." he said.

"What a fine gentleman." she smiled, walking out the door, followed by Maverick. They made their way down the street, Maverick getting odd looks as usual. He asked her a question.

"So, what do you use as currency here?"

She handed him a small golden coin. "These," she said "They're called Bits."

He took it and looked it over, a picture of Celestia's head on one side, and what he presumed to be her sister Luna's on the over. He handed it back.

"So…" he said, stuck for more questions.

"What do you use for currency, in your world?" she asked him.

He sighed. His world was more complicated than theirs. "Well, there are lots of different lands called countries, each with a different ruler. Usually each country has a different currency. Where I'm from, England, they're called Pounds. In a place called America, it's called Dollars."

Rarity thought this over. "That's a bit like here. The Griffons use a different currency, and they have a different ruler."

This was news to Maverick. Before he could say anything Rarity continued.

"Here we are, the Carousel Boutique."

He opened the door for her again, and followed her in. He ducked through the doorway and as he stood up, Rarity started shouting.

"Sweetie Belle! What did I tell you about using my fabric?"

"Sorry sis," said a small voice from the other side of a door. It opened and 3 small ponies walked out, a unicorn, a pegasus and a normal pony. They stopped and gaped at Maverick when they saw him.

"What is that?" asked the pegasus one.

"Scootaloo!" said Rarity. "HE is Maverick. I shall explain it to you all in a minute."

"But sis, what _is_ he?" asked the small unicorn, whom he guessed was Sweetie Belle.

"I'm a human." he said, which made the 3 small ponies look at him and gasp.

"You can talk?" asked the normal pony with a familiar accent.

"Of course." he said.

"Maverick, I have to get more fabric now that Sweetie Belle has used it all." Rarity said.

"It's not my fault sis, we were trying to get Fashion Designer Cutie Marks."

Rarity sighed. "Maverick, can you stay here while I go and get more fabric?"

"Sure. But what about, uh…" he trailed off, gesturing at the 3 small ponies that were still standing in the doorway.

"They shouldn't be any trouble. _Should _you." she said glaring at them.

"No Rarity." they said in union.

"Good. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." she turned and walked out the door.

Maverick turned and smiled sheepishly at the 3 child ponies. "So, what are your names?" he asked the normal pony and the pegasus.

"Well ma names Apple Bloom. Ma family owns Sweet Apple Acres." So that's where he recognized her accent.

"And my names Scootaloo!" said the pegasus one.

"Ok, my names Maverick." he said back.

"So, how did you get here mister?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle used her magic on some clouds, and made a magical storm. In my world, my plane got hit by a bolt of lightning, and transported me here. My plane crashed, and Rainbow Dash and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight, found and helped me."

"You see, that's why Rainbow Dash is the coolest pony in Ponyville." said Scootaloo looking at Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Then she thought about what he had said. "What's a 'plane'?"

"It's a super-fast metal airship." he said.

"AWESOME!" they all said. "But why are you wearing those funny clothes?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm a pilot. Pilots that fly the fastest planes have to wear clothes like these. I have a jacket as well." he walked over and leant against a counter.

"Can your plane do a Sonic Rainboom?" asked Scootaloo as the trio walked over and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Sort of. It just does something called a Sonic Boom. It's nowhere near as cool as a Rainboom."

For the next 10 minutes Maverick told the trio about planes and how they flew. Eventually Apple Bloom jumped in the air.

"I have an idea! We could be pilots! Cutie Mark Crusader Pilots!"

"Yeah!" shouted the other two as they jumped up and high-hoofed.

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Maverick putting his good arm out. "It takes years to learn to fly one, and the only one in this dimension is mine, which is wrecked and too secretive for you to fly."

"Ohhhhhhhh." they said sadly, still in union. They were scarily good at speaking in union.

"But, I guess it won't hurt to show you it sometime…" he said.

"Yeah!" they all shouted. "Can we see it now?"

"No, not yet. Rarity should be here in a minute with the fabric. Maybe some other time."

At that moment Rarity walked through the door.

"I'm back! They didn't misbehave did they Maverick?" she asked, setting down several different coloured rolls of fabric.

"No, I've been telling them about planes from my world." he replied.

"Yeah, and he said we can see his plane sometime!" Sweetie Belle said loudly.

"Did he? Well, off you go. I'm going to make Maverick some clothes now."

The trio ran through the door they had entered some 15 minutes ago. "They seem… hyperactive." said Maverick as the door slammed behind them.

"Yes, they can be sometimes. So, first, I need to take some measurements. It will be a fun challenge making clothes for someone like you. I have to ask you take your shirt off though."

Maverick nodded, and, making sure not to knock his bad arm, took the shirt off and placed it on a stool. Rarity looked over his fit body and at the bruises he had received earlier that day in the crash. They both heard a giggling in the doorway behind them, and when they looked they saw the heads of 3 giggling ponies.

"Rarity likes Maverick!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Sweetie Belle…." Rarity growled, blushing. It was enough to send the trio running off giggling. She turned to Maverick, blushing. He had raised an eyebrow.

"You have to forgive me for her rude behaviour." She said, levitating a measuring tape up to Mavericks torso.

"Of course." he said smiling.

**-An Hour Later-**

Maverick looked over himself in the mirror. He had a plain white shirt, like polo shirts from his world, and trousers similar to jeans, both freshly made. Rarity had even made a proper sling for him, coloured sky blue.

"I can't thank you enough Rarity. There must be some way I can repay you for this."

"No, I won't hear of it. It's my duty to help and make ponies, and you, look fashionable. But I really think this scarf would go well with it."

Maverick shook his head. "No thank you Rarity. This is all fine." He picked up his folded pilot fatigues, and made his way to the door. He turned around. "If you ever need a favour Rarity, just ask." he said and ducked through the door, closing it behind him. He started making his way to the library, and walked past a moving van- cart, he corrected himself. They were lifting a painting up to the second floor of a building. He could see where this was going, and suddenly the pony in the window lost grip, but another swooped in and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

Chuckling to himself at what he had expected to happen, Maverick made his way back to the library. When he got there, he saw the door was open and a cart was sitting outside, mostly empty. As he got closer, Twilight walked out again and levitated one of the last sacks off the cart.

"Hey Twilight." Maverick said from some 10 meters away.

She turned to see who had called her, and smiled. "Hi Maverick. Me and Pinkie got the stuff you asked for. I'm almost done taking it in."

"Let me help." He walked over to the cart.

"I don't know, it's _really_ heavy…" she trailed off as Maverick effortlessly lifted it off the cart with his good arm.

"Good job I'm strong then." he walked inside with the sack, and placed it in the basement with the others. His stomach growled, and he looked up at the top of the stairs where Twilight was standing.

"You _do_ have bread here, right?"

"Of course we do. Our species _is_ civilised you know." she said, mimicking Mavericks earlier comment.

He laughed "Ok, ok. Can I make some toast?"

She nodded "Sure. In fact, I'll make it so you can start your, whatever it is." she looked at the sacks and the metal bars. "I don't know how this is going to help."

"You'll see." he said mischievously.

**In case you're wondering, no, there will be no romance between Maverick and Rarity. It was Sweetie Belle trolling, that is all.**


	5. Chapter 5, Whats a Treadmill?

**2 chapters in one day? IMPOSSIBRU I hear you say!**

**-The Next Day-**

Maverick woke up with his leg over the end of his bed again. He had to put something there while he was here. He looked over at the junk spread around the room. It would only take a few final adjustments and it would be done. It was made of 2 parts, the first was almost done. He smiled at the crudity of it. The second part he was going to make later, because it was more complicated.

His watch said it was 5:47am. If he had been on the carrier, he would have woken up about now anyway. Knowing he would probably wake up Twilight and Spike if he went upstairs now, he grabbed an apple from the bucket and crunched into it, preparing to continue making his machine.

An hour and a half later, and it was done. He stepped back to admire his work. It was a crude treadmill, with a hard rubber belt around the rolling pins to make it move, the metal bars holding it in place. It had taken a while to set it up, but it was done. He stepped onto it, and walked forward, pushing against the wall to get it moving. Sure enough the belt rolled backwards over the rolling pins, gaining speed. Maverick laughed. It was working! Now if he could get the next part to work, He would have a means of generating electricity.

After a few minutes of jogging on the treadmill, he heard the door to the basement open. He looked over and lifter his hand in greeting.

"Hey Twilight. It's working." he said with a smile.

"What is 'it'?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as though she had just gotten up.

Maverick stepped off the treadmill and gestured for Twilight to come over. "It's a treadmill, a device we humans use for exercise. You can run, but not move. Here, you try."

Twilight looked unsure, but stepped on anyway. She moved forward, and stared at her hooves in awe.

"Wow, this is cool, but how is this going to power your plane?"

"I'm getting to that. The other stuff is to make something called a 'generator'. Basically, it's a magnet that is turned by a rotary motion, and creates electricity when it moves past steel. I'm planning on hooking it up to the treadmill, so that while I exercise I can generate power. But, I still need to make the generator."

Twilight nodded and stepped of the treadmill. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Maverick shook his head. "No thanks Twilight. I want to work on this machine."

"You really want to get out of here, don't you?"

He nodded gravely. "They'll be wondering where I am. They'll think I've crashed and, when they don't find me, think I'm dead."

Twilight looked thoughtful for a few moments. "The spell I was using - the one that backfired - was supposed to stop time around the clouds, to make them easier for Rainbow Dash to move. I think, if it affected you like that, it may have paused your world, while you're here. I'll look it up."

Maverick thought this over. "So when I go back, it will be the exact same time as when I left?"

Twilight nodded, halfway up the stairs. "I think so."

"Well, if there's no rush to get out of here, I may as well leave the generator 'til later. So, could I have some toast?" he asked, grinning slyly.

"Sure." Twilight laughed.

As she left the room, Maverick looked around. If he was going to be staying here longer than he thought, he would have to keep himself in shape. The treadmill was a good start, but he needed some other equipment. He supposed one of the spare metal bars and some books could make a good set of weights, and one of the springs could be used as a cardio workout. He shook his head and laughed.

The way he was thinking this through, it was like he was planning to never leave.

After breakfast, he remembered that the cart was still outside the library, and he hadn't thanked Applejack for the apples. He decided he would take the cart to her and thank her at the same time. As he made his way down the lane between the orchards, he thought about what he was going to do. He needed to fix his plane, which would require fixing the engine, which he could do thanks to his study of it, but he also needed to repair the body, and while he had a way to power it, he had no idea how he was going to take off. He didn't even know if he would be able too, if the landing gear was intact.

He shook his head as he walked through the gate to the farm. He'd sort that out later. He needed help, and the Princess was the only one who could give him it. He would ask Twilight to arrange a meeting when he got back. He stopped in the yard in front of the red barn of Sweet Apple Acres, looking around. Sure enough, he heard somepony heading towards him from one of the fields of apple trees. He waited, and a minute later a large red pony, whom he presumed to be male, appeared pulling a cart of apples. With him was Applejack and Apple Bloom.

"Well howdy pardner, good to see you again." Applejack said when she saw him standing there.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Hi Applejack, hi Applebloom. And you?" he asked, gesturing to the other pony.

"Names Big Mac. Ma sisters here have been telling me all 'bout ya. Nice to meet ya." he shook Mavericks hand.

"I see you brought the cart back." said Applejack.

Maverick nodded. "I wanted to thank you again for the apples. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask."

"Well, now ya mention it." Applejack said, rubbing her chin "Big Mac and I have to go into town to meet somepony. Applebloom seems to have taken a shine to ya, so could you look after her?"

"I'm right here sis. And can ya Mister Maverick?" Applebloom asked, staring at him with pleading eyes.

Maverick thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. "I have an idea. Is it alright if I show Applebloom my plane?"

At the mention of this, Applebloom jumped in the air. "Can I sis?"

Applejack smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Applebloom grabbed Mavericks arm and started pulling him down the road, to the amusement of Big Mac and Applejack. "Let's get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Hold on, we need to stop at the library first. I need to get my flight jacket." he said.

After 5 minutes, they had arrived at the library. Maverick hurried down the stairs as Applebloom stood at the top, looking at the treadmill.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A treadmill," Maverick said, taking his sling off and testing his arm. It felt better, but was still painful to pick up anything heavy with it. "It's a device that lets you run without going anywhere. Look." He stepped on and walked for a few seconds.

"Neato!" Applebloom exclaimed.

Maverick put his flight jacket on and stood up, leaving the sling. He wouldn't need it.

"Come on, let's get your friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." he walked out of the library with Applebloom in tow. They stopped at the Carousel Boutique and he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard Rarity shout. She opened the door and smiled. "Nice to see you again Maverick."

He smiled "Good to see you too Rarity. I'm looking after Applebloom, and said I would show her my plane. I was wondering if Sweetie Belle wanted to come."

"I'd love to!" said Sweetie Belle, who was, for reasons unfathomable, behind him suddenly.

"Uh, um, what?" said Maverick, looking between Rarity who was giggling, and Sweetie Belle who was smiling behind him.

"That would be fine Maverick." Rarity said.

"Ok. Let's go." Maverick said.

He turned around, and saw that Scootaloo was there as well with a scooter and classic red wagon. Instead of trying to make sense of the situation, he merely set off towards where the plane was.

"Hey mister, wanna race?" asked Scootaloo, stopping alongside him, with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle in the wagon.

Maverick smiled wryly. "Sure. Readysetgo!"

Maverick ran off, arms pumping. "Hey! That's cheating!" Scootaloo shouted, and set off after him, her wings sounding somewhat like a motorbike. After a few minutes, the trio caught up with him, and as Scootaloo stuck her tongue out at him they overtook him. He stopped, and watched as they kept going for a few seconds before stopping as well. Scootaloo turned around.

"Where do we go?"

Maverick smiled "Guess you'll have to follow me."

Scootaloo scowled at him while Sweetie Belle and Applebloom laughed.

**-Half an Hour Later-**

As Maverick and the trio of small ponies approached the clearing by a barely beaten path, 2 Royal Guards blocked their way with their wings.

"It's ok, my names Maverick. I'm the pilot who crashed here."

"One moment." one of the guards spoke gruffly. He walked over to where the plane wreck was and stepped into a tent, barely visible through the trees. A moment later, he stepped back out with another Royal Guard, a white pegasus who was marked out from the rest by his bright blue armour. His helmet held a red star on it, and he was clearly the pony in charge.

"I am Captain Barehoof. What is your name?"

"Maverick."

The captain nodded to the other Royal Guard, and he dropped his wing, letting the group pass through into the clearing. "I'm stationed here to guard your ship and lend assistance. Is there any way I can help?"

Maverick nodded. "Can you ask the guards to stand back?"

The Captain nodded and shouted out the orders.

The trio of small ponies gasped at the wreck of the plane. Maverick looked around. The clearing was the same as when he had left it, except for the Royal Guard tent that had been set up 20 meters from the wreck. He shielded his eyes and looked up to see a Royal Guard fly over-head. He smiled, feeling familiar with the militaristic atmosphere. He stepped up to the wreck.

"That's yer plane mister?" asked Applebloom, looking it over.

"Mm-hm." he ran his hand over the fuselage. Now he wasn't bleeding and concussed, he could look over the plane properly.

"How does it work?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Maverick pointed to the 2 vents on the underside of the fuselage. "Air goes in here," he pointed at the main body "the engines heat it up, and shoot it super-fast and super-hot out the back." he pointed at the lifeless thrusters.

"Cooooooool!" they said. Maverick climbed onto the small wing attached to the cockpit, and hauled himself up.

"What are doing now?" Scootaloo asked, her head tilted slightly.

"I'm going to run a systems diagnostic and see how badly damaged it is." He looked back at their blank faces as he kneeled on the edge of the canopy. "I'm going to see how badly broke it is."

"Ooooooh." they said. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I did." He grabbed each side of the cockpit and lowered himself into the seat, avoiding the broken glass. Once he was settled, he looked at the 3 small ponies.

"You may want to stand back." They nodded and ran to the Royal Guards tent. He flipped the power master switch when they were clear, and he heard the familiar whirring of electricity flowing through the stricken jet. He quickly made sure the engines were shut down, and began the systems check. Sure enough, the right engine was crippled, and the right wing flaps would be useless without heavy repair. It was going to take time to fix just these 2 problems, but he would have to straighten out the bodywork as well, or it wouldn't be streamlined. He sighed and pushed himself out of the cockpit, not putting too much pressure on his bad arm, and slide down the side.

He walked over to the 3 small ponies. "We should go. There's nothing I can do without tools."

They nodded, and prepared to depart. Maverick walked over to the tent and pushed the flap aside, ducking down as usual. He spoke up.

"Captain Barehoof?" a moment later the Captain appeared. "If I ask Celestia for help, like workers, tools, materials, how long will it take to arrive?"

The Captain pondered this for a few seconds. "A week or so to gather them, another 2 days to arrive here."

Maverick nodded. "Thank you." He started making his way back to the Boutique to drop off Sweetie Belle.

As he entered town, he remembered what Sweetie Belle had said yesterday and chuckled.

"What's funny mister?" asked Applebloom.

"Just remembering what Sweetie Belle here said yesterday."

The trio giggled, remembering Rarity's face. "That was funny." Sweetie Belle said.

"He we are." he stopped outside the Boutique. Sweetie Belle thanked him for taking her to see the plane. She stepped inside and they continued on. Maverick stopped, and after a seconds hesitation turned to the library.

"Where are we going?" asked Scootaloo.

"I need to drop my flight jacket off. It's getting uncomfortable."

When they arrived, he stepped inside and once again hurried down the stairs to put his flight jacket in the wardrobe. As he turned around he found the 2 small ponies looking at the treadmill, not even surprised about their ability to sneak in behind him.

"What does this do?" asked Scootaloo.

"Looky here, it lets ya run without going anywhere." Applebloom said and stepped on to the treadmill and started trotting.

"Cool, let me try!" Scootaloo barged Applebloom out the way and jumped on, running faster than she had.

"Calm down you two, that took a while to make, and I need it." Maverick sad.

"Sorry mister." said Applebloom.

"It's ok. Come on, your brother and sister will be wondering where you are. And Scootaloo, you better get going too." he said.

"Ok. See ya later Applebloom." She walked up the stairs and out of the library. As he and Applebloom followed her, they heard the familiar sound of her wings and heard her go.

10 minutes later, Maverick stepped on to Sweet Apple Acres and greeted Big Mac, who thanked him for looking after Applebloom.

"Please, it was no trouble. I'm happy to help for all the hospitality you've shown to me."

He said goodbye to Applebloom and began walking back to the library. He smiled and shook his head as he thought back over the day. He was now communicating with the ponies as though he wasn't a different species at all.

When he reached the library, he saw Twilight reading a book and greeted her.

"Hi Twilight."

"Oh, hi Maverick. I see you've been foal-sitting for Applejack." she smiled, and levitated a notebook and quill in front of her. "Do you mind if I ask you about your race now?"

Maverick looked at his watch and nodded. It was now 12:06.

"Sure. Where do you want to begin?"

**Thanks to Flyingspud for his help with the first chapter, it's being re-written to look like normal procedure. Please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6, Philosophy and Requirements

**Warning: Philosophical outburst incoming**

Maverick stepped into the kitchen. After 4 hours of Twilight grilling him about the human race and Earth, he needed a glass of water. They had covered transport, energy and resources, and she had seemed upset about horse drawn carriages, but he had diverted her attention with the next era of transport, and how they used a sticky black liquid deep under the ground to power metal objects that let them move faster than anything in Equestria. He had explained about how it was damaging the environment, and how it was running out. Eventually, it had led to him talking about his plane, and how it was going to be powered by electricity, which could be gathered with sunlight or wind. Twilight had filled several notebooks.

She startled him as she entered the kitchen behind him. "Your race is very advanced to ours."

He nearly spat his water out, but swallowed it and turned around. "You scared me. I don't want to boast, but our race is incredibly advanced. We can alter material on a microscopic layer, we have the ability to make new animals and plants. We can even enter space." he shook his head, turned around and looked down, leaning forwards against the counter. "All our technology. It's making us greedy." he turned to Twilight who was looking at him curiously. "There's something you need to understand about my race Twilight."

She nodded and another notebook appeared in front of her, but he waved it away. "I'd rather you didn't take this down.

"Ok."

"You see Twilight, my race is incredibly violent. We do things that don't happen here. We fight one another, each country fighting another, for trivial things, like oil, that sticky black liquid I told you about. We have wars. Look," he walked past her and into the basement. He crouched and pulled the M9 out from under the wardrobe.

"This is a device that was specifically designed to bring death." he said to Twilight as she stepped off the stairs. "Like I said, we are incredibly violent. We have no capacity for inventing ways to harm life. My job is to fly that plane, but the plane itself is a weapon of destruction. It is used to take life. Whenever I have to kill some people though, it is always justified. I would never, _never_ take another life for no good reason." he hung his head. "I haven't told you this yet, because you wouldn't have trusted me. I needed to show you I'm a good person. I don't do what I do by choice, I HAVE to do it." he put the gun back under the wardrobe.

"I hope you can still trust me Twilight." he started muttering "I don't know why I told you all that."

Twilight looked at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"I trust you. You're not a bad person." she didn't know what else to say.

Maverick spoke again. "Thank you Twilight. Somepony here had to know that about my race, but please, don't tell anyone else."

"Of course." she smiled "You piqued my interest, what did you say about 'space travel'?"

Maverick shook his head. "I couldn't tell you Twilight, I don't know anything about it. I can tell you what we've achieved, but not how. "

Twilight nodded again. "Ok. What are you going to do now?"

"I need to start planning for leaving. I need to design a runway for my plane to take-off." he said.

"A 'runway'?"

"A long strip of flat land that planes move along fast, to gain enough speed to take-off. Do you have some large paper? Or scrolls?"

"Sure, I have a large piece. One moment." she walked out of the basement. Maverick put his flight jacket on, and felt something small in one of the pockets. He grabbed it, and couldn't believe his eyes. His IPod! He had forgotten all about it. He swiped his finger across the screen, and sure enough it lit up with the familiar slide to unlock. This was amazing; he had a load of his favourite music on this. He selected Stereo Hearts and listened as the familiar starting tune came out the tinny speaker.

"_My_ _hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close…"_ the sound went slow and then cut out, and he realized it was out of power. He face-palmed, but guessed he would be able to charge it up with the generator he was going to build. Twilight appeared in the doorway.

"What was that song?"

He tossed the IPod onto the bed. "It came from that device. I'll explain later. Could you come with me Twilight? I could use your magic."

Twilight smiled "Sure. I wanted to get a proper look at your plane."

Maverick held out his hand. "Before we do, can I write a letter to the princess?"

"Sure. Spike!" she shouted.

Spike obediently appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Please take Mavericks letter Spike."

Spike pulled a scroll and quill out from behind his back and prepared to write. Maverick started:

"Dear Princess Celestia

I have settled in Ponyville, and the ponies here have been very hospitable. Your student Twilight Sparkle has been helpful and accommodating," Twilight blushed at this "but I need help only you can provide. To repair my plane, I need ponies with special skills, special equipment and materials. If you can provide them, I would be very grateful. I have included," he stopped and looked at Spike. "You can send 2 things at once right?" Spike nodded, so Maverick continued "…included a list of materials, tools and skills I need. If you can provide these things, I would be eternally grateful.

Signed Maverick"

Spike rolled the scroll up and blew out, sending the scroll up in flames.

"That's how we send letters quickly." Twilight explained.

Maverick shook his head. "Shall we go?"

Twilight nodded and levitated a sort of backpack onto her back, and packed it with the large scroll, some quills and 2 different pots of ink. Maverick held the library door open and Twilight walked out, Maverick following. They made their way to the crash site, making small talk.

"What's your life like back in your world?"

Maverick thought about his answer before replying.

"I don't have many hobbies, other than reading or drawing, and I own a small flat in south London. That's sort of like the Canterlot of England. I'm not married, I don't have a girlfriend, and I love to fly. That's why I joined the air force. I could do what I loved and earn money for it. The only downside, I have to do some things I don't want to like, you know…" he trailed off.

Twilight nodded. "It doesn't sound like much, if you don't mind me saying."

"Of course I don't mind. It ISN'T much. The only friends I really have are on the carrier. I'm respected because where I'm from, I'm tough and one of the best fliers there are, but the only real friends I have are the 3 people I usually fly with."

They were silent for the rest of the trip. The guards stepped aside when he approached, but stopped Twilight.

"It's ok, she's with me."

The guards nodded and moved aside for. Maverick continued to the guard's tent. He pushed the flap aside and asked for Captain Barehoof. He stepped out and spoke to Maverick.

"Yes, how can I help?" he asked.

"I need a table. I'm going to make a plan and list of stuff I need."

Barehoof nodded and one of his lieutenants pushed a fold out table forwards. Maverick picked it up and placed it outside, waving over Twilight, who got out the large scroll, a quill and the ink with her magic. Maverick plucked the quill out of the air as Twilight laid the scroll out flat.

"Thanks. Here's what I have to do," he knelt down on his knees to reach the table, dabbing the quill in ink. He drew the clearing and the crash course of the fighter, but none of the other details like the tent or the wreck. He scooped up a handful of dirt and let some of it drop into the other pot of ink, changing the colour. He dabbed the quill in the new colour, and started drawing again, overlapping the original drawing with the new colour.

"I may as well make a runway here, where it's mostly clear already. I just need to make it longer and pave over it with cement." He drew a large rectangle along the crash path on the scroll, slightly wider than the crash path, and a small square on the side of the runway at the clearing end.

"That square can be where I put the plane while I work on it. Well, me and anypony Celestia sends to help me." He drew another square in the clearing, away from the rest of the new drawing. "That can be the headquarters, where we keep the equipment and anything else we need. We can put up tents or something like that to keep the weather away.

A moment later he stood up, and then there was a bright light behind him, and when he turned to look he saw Princess Celestia. Twilight bowed by his side, and he bowed by kneeling down on one knee, doing his best to mimic her.

"Rise Twilight, Maverick. I received your letter, and have come to tell you in person how I can help you. Canterlot has many skilled ponies and unicorns with the skills you're looking for. I can arrange for them to be here soon, possibly within the week. However, the materials you need, like rocks for this 'runway' and some of the tools will take longer to arrive. It should take roughly 2 weeks to gather everything. In the meantime, may I hear what you plan to do?"

Maverick nodded. "Of course Princess. I've drawn a rough diagram here of what I need to do," he pointed at the scroll behind him. "The black ink is clearing as it is now, and the brown ink is what I need to do. I have to make the path where I crashed longer and wider, and possibly flatter. I hate to say this but, I have to cut down some trees." he smiled sheepishly at the princess.

Celestia thought about this. "What about the animals?"

Maverick looked blank, before realising what she meant. "I suppose I could move any that are left, but I'm fairly sure the crash will have scared most of them off."

Twilight spoke up for the first time since the princess had arrived. "Fluttershy could help you with that, and I'm sure Applejack could help you with the trees, being an orchard farmer."

"I'll ask them, and I can do that while I wait for the expertise to arrive." Maverick said.

Princess Celestia nodded "Can I have a word with Maverick in private, Twilight?"

"Of course." Twilight said and walked over to the royal guard tent. Maverick wondered what Celestia wanted. A moment later, she spoke again. "Does anypony know about the violence of your race?" she spoke quietly, making sure no-pony else could hear her.

Maverick nodded seriously. "I told Twilight about it, why we do it, I even showed her my gun, and she seemed to take it all well. I told her this morning, but no-pony else knows."

Celestia nodded. "If my student trusts you, then I shall as well, but I don't think you should tell anypony else." she stopped and looked over him. "I see you have some new clothes." she smiled.

Maverick looked down "Yeah, Rarity made them for me."

Celestia nodded and looked over to the plane. "Can you explain to me how this works? I have been curious ever since Rainbow Dash found you here."

Maverick nodded as he made a mental note to thank Rainbow Dash, whom he hadn't seen since she had left the library the day before yesterday, for finding him. He walked over to the plane to show the princess how it worked, and explained why it crashed. Twilight had made her way back over here by now.

Maverick stopped speaking and looked at the wreck for a second. He turned to Celestia. "How can we lift it?"

She smiled, like she knew something he didn't. "Like this." suddenly the horn on her head glowed with a magical aura. A second later, a twig lifted up into the air.

Maverick realised what she meant. "So we use magic? Could you do it now?"

The princess nodded. "It looks very heavy though. Twilight, could you assist me?"

Twilight nodded. "Ready." she lowered her head.

"Wait wait wait!" Maverick climbed up and into the cockpit, settling himself in and hitting the power button, listening to the familiar whirring noise. He had 2% power left, but it would be enough. He turned to look at the ponies outside, who were looking at him curiously. Captain Barehoof and 2 of his lieutenants had stepped outside of the tent to look at the commotion. Maverick nodded at the 2 magical ponies. They simultaneously closed their eyes and lowered their heads, magical auras appearing around their horns, and a moment later a huge aura appeared around the plane Maverick was sitting in, emanating power.

A second later he felt the plane shudder, and it was lifted 4 feet into the air.

"What now?" the princess asked.

"One second."

He hit the landing gear controls, and both felt and heard the landing gear go down. He shouted in triumph; at least they were still working.

"Push it away from you, and put it down." he shouted.

He felt the whole thing move away from the ponies, the unicorn and alicorn concentrating on the object they were lifting, the Royal Guards with their mouths agape at the sight they were seeing before them. He felt the plane touch down, 4 meters from the trough it had formed when it crashed. It had only dropped a foot because of the landing gear closing the gap.

Maverick pushed himself out of the cockpit with both his arms, his bad one having healed a good deal. He slid down the outside of the jet and landed of his feet precariously. He walked over to the ponies that were watching him.

"Thanks, now it will be easier to fix."

"What did you do?" asked Twilight, looking at the rubber wheels on the end of each of the landing gear.

"It's called 'landing gear'. Little wheels that let the plane roll along the runway and gain speed. They retract to keep the plane streamlined and let it go fast while flying. Now, I need to get Fluttershy so she can help me with the animals, then I guess I'll go ask Applejack about the trees. Is it ok for me to go Princess?" he asked.

She nodded. "Remember what I said."

Maverick nodded while Twilight looked between the two curiously.

"It was nice seeing you again princess. Thank you for your help, and if there's any way I can repay you, just let me know."

The princess smiled "I will. I'll let you go now."

With those words, she disappeared in a bright light, and Maverick looked at Twilight.

"Teleport?" he asked incredulously.

"Teleport." she nodded.

Maverick sighed. "No matter how long I'm here, I'm not going to get used to all this magic." he set off towards the unofficial entrance to the clearing, Twilight having put the ink, diagram and quill back in her backpack.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes, they reached Fluttershy's house, another hollowed out tree. Twilight stepped up and knocked on the door.<p>

"Coming!" said a quiet voice.

10 seconds later the door opened, and revealed the yellow pegasus with a basket in her mouth, behind her, a small white rabbit. She put the basket down.

"Oh, hello Twilight, hello John."

"Oh yeah, I'm calling myself Maverick while I'm here." he said.

"Oh, ok. I was just planning to go a picnic with angel, but if you wanted to ask something, I suppose you c-could come with me."

Maverick smiled "Sure, I'd like to. Twilight?"

"I can't, I have to get back to Spike. See you both later." she turned and walked off.

Maverick looked back at Fluttershy. "Shall we go?"

She smiled. "O-ok." she leant down to pick up the basket with her mouth again, but Maverick picked it up first.

"Please, let me, it's the least I can do." he gestured to his bandaged arm.

"O-oh, I should change that." Fluttershy said.

"Well, if you want to, but after the picnic. I think he's getting impatient." Maverick gestured to the small rabbit behind Fluttershy.

"Ok then. Let's go." Fluttershy picked the rabbit up with her mane and walked out, closing the door behind her. Maverick followed her to a small field on the edge of the forest where he crashed, a 5 minute walk. He set the basket down, and let Fluttershy go through the contents. While she was doing so, he looked around, at the beautiful hills, the open skies and the amazing animals. He could see Ponyville over a hill in the distance.

"It's so beautiful here." he whispered.

Fluttershy looked up and smiled, then laid a blanket flat on the grass.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked quietly, placing some paper plates on the blanket.

"Well, I need to cut some trees down were my plane crashed," he replied straight to the point as usual "I don't want to, but I have to, so my plane can take off again. I thought it would be ok, as most of the animals anywhere near there would have been scared off by the crash and moved somewhere else, but I wanted to ask if you could come and move help with any animals still there. Twilight said you're good with animals."

Fluttershy nodded, giving her rabbit a carrot and getting herself a sandwich. "I suppose I could try, but the animals would have to have somewhere else to live. It would be _terrible_ if we made them homeless.

Maverick nodded and thought it over. "Can you think of anything?"

Fluttershy rubbed her chin with a hoof. "We could make them some homes."

Maverick smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll help make them."

"Ok. Would you like a daisy sandwich?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Maverick laid back on the grass, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the sunshine.

"You don't usually get sunshine like this where I'm from."

Fluttershy looked up. "Y-yes, the weather teams made today very, nice."

Maverick was enjoying himself, but heard a buzzing noise near his face. Thinking it was a fly or some sort of annoying bug, he tried to slap it away, but as he was about to put his behind his head again, he felt a stinging sensation in the palm of his hand. He opened his eyes, and saw a bee had stung him, and was still there.

"Aw crap, that's not good." He said, sitting up and swiping it away with his other hand.

"What? It's only a bee sting, isn't it?" asked Fluttershy, getting worried.

"Yeah," he held up his hand, which had gone red and was swelling up. "but I'm allergic to bees.

**Unfortunately real life is catching up on me, so I won't be able to update for 4, maybe 5 days :( hopefully I made up for it slightly with 1000 words extra. Remember to review, it's my nutrients. **

**NOW LOOKING FOR OC'S THAT HAVE SKILLS TO DO WITH MECHANICS, AIRCRAFT ETC send me a PM with a short description of your OC**


	7. Chapter 7, Allergies

**This was SUPPOSED to be out 28 hours ago, but blame the crappy connection and my need for sleep.**

**Sorry if this isn't up to par, I was tired when I wrote the last 600 words, and I wanted to give you guys an update. Hopefully there'll be another one by the end of the weekend :)**

Maverick was in pain. He used his non stung arm to push himself up, but when he tried to stand, he teetered on his feet. He fumbled around his pockets, trying to open one.

"What's wrong? Are, are you alright?" asked Fluttershy, getting to her hooves.

"I'm allergic to bees; I need to get to a hospital, but first…" He cringed as his stung hand brushed his leg. Using his good arm, he pulled one of the pockets on his jacket open, and grabbed a yellow pen shaped objet out of his pocket. He put it to his mouth and, biting down on it, yanked it out of his mouth. It left a small yellow lid between his teeth, and a needle jutted out of the pen.

Fluttershy's mouth was agape as Maverick stabbed it into his arm and sighed as the swelling in his arm and hand went down.

"There. That was an adrenaline shot. I should be ok now, b-but I need to see doctor." he said, looking pale.

"I-it's ok. I could treat you, I have a medical kit at my house." Fluttershy stuttered.

Maverick nodded. "O-ok, l-lets-" he stopped as he fell to the floor with a thump.

Fluttershy gasped. She grabbed the sleeve of Mavericks good arm with her mouth and began pulling him towards her house, leaving the half eaten picnic behind.

"Ouch." he muttered in a quiet voice. "I _hate_ using t-those epi-pens." He let Fluttershy pull him, too shaky to even turn his head.

* * *

><p>Maverick was sitting on the couch in Fluttershy's house, a half hour later. His head was swimming from the adrenaline shot, the buzz still coursing through him. His hand was aching, but Fluttershy had treated it well. He was surprised by how similar allergy treatments were between the two worlds. Fluttershy walked in with a bowl of soup.<p>

"Here, this should help you get your strength back." she put the bowl down next to him. Maverick didn't particularly like soup, but guessed he could have a few spoonful's if it would make him better. As he thought about this Fluttershy fed him a spoon of the soup before he could protest. He mumbled through the spoon in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Fluttershy, removing the spoon from his mouth.

Maverick swallowed the soup, which tasted of tomato. "I s-said, I can feed myself." he said not unkindly, stuttering from the extra adrenaline.

"O-ok. Here." she handed him the spoon, which he took with his good hand. He fed himself the soup, which actually tasted pretty good, while Fluttershy watched.

"Is there s-something you want to ask?" he asked her, before eating another spoonful.

"O-oh, well, never mind, it's not important." she stuttered back, looking away.

"Please, a-ask away."

"Um, well, what was that needle thing you used?"

Maverick put the spoon down and pulled the now empty epi-pen from his pocket. "It's called an epi-pen. Humans u-use them as a temporary medicine for most allergic reactions, until we get proper treatment. The only thing is, w-when I use it, I get all jittery and weak. That's w-why I'm stuttering." He shook himself. "Thank you for your help Fluttershy, from when I c-collapsed from the adrenaline. I would still be stuck there if it wasn't for you."

"O-oh, it was nothing, really." she gushed.

"Well, I appreciate your help. The bandage a-aswell." While Fluttershy had been treating the sting on his right hand, she had also replaced the bandage on his left arm and checked the cut, but it seemed fine, and remarkably didn't need stitches.

"It's ok, I'm just trying to help." she smiled and took the bowl and spoon away, walking to where he guessed the kitchen was.

Maverick sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, regaining his strength. As much as he hated using the adrenaline shots, he needed them. He had another one in the same pocket, but that was it. He would either have to get more from a hospital, provided they even had them here, or make sure he didn't get stung again. He stood up and felt his head spin, but he was good to walk back to the library. He found Fluttershy and ducked down in the doorway.

"I'm going to head back to the library now, Twilight will be wondering where I am."

"Are you sure? I know, I'll come with you to make sure you're ok." she said.

Maverick shook his head and held out his hand. "Thanks, but I'll be ok."

"Well, if you're sure. It was nice seeing you again." Fluttershy smiled.

"You too." Maverick smiled back and left. As he was walking down the path, a thought struck him. He turned and walked to the field Fluttershy had had her picnic, and sure enough it was still there. He packed it up, picked up the basket with his left hand and took it back to Fluttershy's house. He knocked on the door.

"Oh, back already. Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked when she saw it was him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I brought your picnic back." he put the basket down in front of her.

"Oh! Thank you, I had forgotten about it." she picked it up with her mouth and walked into the house.

"See you later Fluttershy." Maverick raised his hand, and she turned around and waved at him with her hoof. Maverick closed the door and began walking back to the library, thinking to himself. He thought about the things he needed to do, which included thanking Rainbow Dash. He had to get an axe and some help from Applejack, and make the generator. He looked up and saw the sky was starting to darken, and realised he would have to do it tomorrow. He quickened his pace, eager to get back to the library.

10 minutes later and he arrived. He stepped through the door and saw Twilight reading a book on a couch. She looked up when she heard him close the door.

"Where were you? I thought you'd be back by now." she said with a raised eye brow

"Yeah, there was a, small complication." he said dismissively.

"Uh, ok. I made supper." she walked into the kitchen and returned a second later, levitating out a plate with some hay. Maverick laughed this and shook his head, standing in basement doorway.

"Twilight, I don't eat ghay. I'm good though, Fluttershy made me some soup. Thanks anyway."

Twilight smiled. "Ok. Are you going to bed?"

Maverick thought for a few seconds. "I could use a shower actually. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure, it's up the stairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks." Maverick nodded and walked into the basement, putting his flight jacket in the wardrobe. He left the basement and went to walk up the stairs to the second floor, but stopped and turned to Twilight.

"Uh, do you have a spare towel?"

Twilight giggled "Yeah, use the blue one."

Maverick nodded and continued up the stairs. He stripped down, turned the shower on and stepped in to the stream of hot water, but had to either kneel down or sit because the lower shower head, built for a pony's height. He enjoyed the hot water ran down his back and flowed through his hair, massaging his back. He grabbed a bar of soap and lathered himself, massaging his stung hand. The water turned a satisfying grey as it washed the dirt off of him, and he realized that he must have looked filthy.

After another 2 minutes of cleaning himself, he turned the shower off, stood up and grabbed the towel, rubbing the water out of his eyes. He towelled himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, and picked up his folded clothes Rarity had made for him then made his way back to the basement.

When he reached the top of the second story stairs, he heard 2 voices. One was Twilight, and the other he recognized as Spike. He walked down and the voices stopped, and he Twilight peek her head around the kitchen door.

"Done already?" asked Twilight.

Maverick nodded, stopping at the basement entrance. "I'm trained to be ready to take off whenever I'm needed, so I do things quickly. That's includes showering." he turned and walked into the basement, but not before Twilight saw a large scar running across his back. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

5 minutes later, Mavericks hair mussed and wet, but he was feeling refreshed. He laid down on his bed and sighed, closing his eyes. A minute later, he was asleep.

**SPACE**

Maverick woke to the noise of the basement door opening.

"No, he's not awake Twi."

He recognized the voice from the day he had been found in the clearing; it was Rainbow Dash. When he heard the pony begin to trot down the stairs, he decided to keep his eyes closed and pretend to stay asleep. He heard the hoof steps stop.

"What the hay is this?" he heard her whisper.

A second later he heard more hoof steps, and the familiar noise of the rolling pins spinning as the treadmill was used.

"Neat." she whispered.

He heard the pins speed up as Rainbow Dash went from a trot to a gentle run, then to a full gallop.

"This is AWESOME." she said more loudly than before.

"If I hadn't of already been awake, I would be now." Maverick said without opening his eyes.

"WHA-!" Rainbow Dash shouted, before being thrown off the end of the treadmill, into the wall with a crash.

Maverick sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Good morning Rainbow Dash." he looked at his watch, which said it was 12:09. "…or perhaps afternoon. Damn those epi-pens, they always make me tired."

Dash's eyes did circles, before she shook herself and rubbed her head. "A little warning would be nice you know."

Maverick laughed. "Now where would the fun be in that? Anyway, I presume you wanted something, or do you normally sneak into people's rooms while they're sleeping?"

"I wanted to talk to you." she replied, standing up.

"About what?" Maverick stood as well, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno. Stuff. Like, what's that thing you made there?" she pointed at the treadmill with her hoof.

"It's a treadmill. It's a common piece of exercise equipment on Earth. You seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah, it's awesome. Can you make me one?" she asked pleadingly.

"Sure, I don't see why not. What else did you want to talk about? You only saw the treadmill when you came in, so there must be something else."

"Well…" Dash rubbed the back of neck. "I was wondering about that plane thing of yours."

"What about it?"

"Well, how many of those things are there?"

Maverick thought about his answer. "Many Thousands. The types I fly are… highly specialised." he was careful to word it without lying or revealing the violent nature of his race. The answer made Rainbow Dash gape.

"_Thousands_…" she trailed off. "Do you do stuff like the Wonderbolts?" she asked excitedly.

"The Wonderbolts? Who are they?"

"You don't know who the _Wonderbolts_ are?" she asked, her mouth agape again.

"You know, I'm from a different world. Of course I don't. Who are they?" He asked, walking over to the treadmill.

"They're only the BEST fliers in all of Equestria, except for me, of course. They do races, air shows, and save ponies in danger!" she shouted gleefully, a sparkle in her eye as she must have been recalling there numerous shows.

Maverick thought about it. "I once flew with 2 others to celebrate a royal wedding, but I've never done anything as exciting as that."

"Cool. Do you know any tricks?"

Maverick smiled wryly, stepping onto the treadmill. "Yeah, I know some tricks," he started jogging "Barrel rolls, loop-de-loops, that sorta stuff. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see you do them. You know, when your planes fixed."

"Sure. But that's gonna take a LONG time, maybe a couple of months. I sure hope Twilights spell stopped time on my planet, like she said…" he trailed off. He stepped of the treadmill and wiped his brow after a few minutes of silence. "I'm gonna get some breakfast." Something occurred to hm. "What day is it?"

"Uh, Sunday, why?"

"I might as well spend the day chilling out then. I've got time to kill until the Princess arranges the materials, tools and workforce to help me fix the plane. What is there to do around here?"

"Well, there's the spa, but I get the feeling you wouldn't really appreciate that. Other than that, there's some Café's and restaurants around town." she said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Maverick shook his head. "The less contact I have with other ponies, the better. I might freak them out, you know, being a half of your height taller."

"Hm, I _guess_ that could be a problem."

Maverick yawned and stretched again. "Well, I'm hungry, so I'll have some breakfast, then figure out what to do. I feel like having a run, a proper run.

"Well, there's a path through the forest that we use for the Running of the Leaves. If you want, I could show you it. Hey, maybe we could have a race?"

"You're a pony. You'll win." he said bluntly.

"I know, that's the fun part." she giggled.

"Well, I'll take up the offer of the tour. But first," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I need some breakfast."

**A/N: **I have a bit to say: Firstly, thanks for putting up with the 5 whatever days without an update. Secondly, in that time I've increased my ideas for this story. This story was going to lead into the 6 OC story after it was done anyway, but now I want to make it longer, maybe up to 30 chapters or more. **I am no longer accepting OC requests**, thanks. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by Monday.


	8. Chapter 8, A Morning Run

After a balanced breakfast of bread and butter, with a side of 2 apples, Maverick had followed Rainbow Dash to the forest she had mentioned. She was hovering roughly 10 feet of the ground, telling him the story of the Running of the Leaves.

"…so a load of ponies get together, and race through this forest to shake the leaves from the trees?" Maverick asked, looking up at the pegasus hovering upside down above him.

"Mm-hm." she nodded.

"Wow. So, this is the path you all run?" he gestured to a large clearing that harboured to posts that must hold the finish line.

"Yup. Pretty cool, huh?" she lowered herself down to the ground, and stopped. "Here we are."

"Thanks Dash. Hey, you want to run with me? It's cool having someone- er, some_pony_ to talk to."

"Why not? I'll be sure to let you keep up!" Dash ran off down the path.

"Hey!" Maverick ran after the sound of her laughing.

After a few minutes, he caught up with her. "That all you got?" he shouted, before running past her at full sprint. Dash ran faster, keeping level with him. For the next 3 minutes they ran, exchanging playful mocking banter and turning it into an unofficial race, despite what Maverick had said.

As the approached a corner, Maverick decided to get the inside line. Keeping close to the line, he tilted himself to corner the turn easily. Rainbow Dash ran past him, having gotten a burst of speed. She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out, before turning her head back to the path ahead. Maverick put a determined look on his face, and sped up, his arms pumping. Unfortunately, he was still tilted to corner the turn, and lost his balance.

"Damnit!" he shouted as he fell on his side and tumbled through a bush. His misfortune held, because on the other side of the bush was a downhill slope. As he tumbled and rolled down the hill between the trees, his head hit a large rock and knocked him unconscious.

Today wasn't his day.

* * *

><p>He woke up when Rainbow Dash nudged him with her hoof.<p>

"Oh boy, are you alright?"

"Ow." he rolled onto his back and sat up, rubbing his head. When he took his hand away, it was covered in blood.

Rainbow Dash looked worried. "You've got a huge cut on your head, we should get you to a doctor."

Maverick nodded, but when he stood up he felt faint. _Can I stop feeling faint for just 1 damn day?_ he thought to himself. He realised his arm was bleeding again, because the bandage had been torn off by a tree branch, and his shirt was ripped across the front.

"That's just perfect. My heads bleeding, my arms bleeding, and where am I?" he looked around and realised he was at the bottom of an incline, in a sort if miniature valley. He would have to climb up the slope he had rolled down to get out. He made his way over and tried to walk up, but slipped and barely saved himself by putting out his right hand.

Rainbow Dash took off, grabbed his shoulders with her forelegs and lifted him up. "Come on, I'll help you up there."

Maverick nodded and grunted, trying to climb up the slope. This time, with Dash's help, he made it up.

"Come on, let's go find Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash said, still holding him up.

* * *

><p>For the second time in as many days, Maverick was sitting on Fluttershy's couch, in a slightly worse state than before. Fluttershy had re-bandaged his arm before moving on to his head, and had then cleaned the other small cuts he had got in the fall. The pegasus in question entered the room with a bowl of soup.<p>

"Now you should be careful from now on. I'm starting to run out of bandages." she said jokingly, putting the soup on the couch next to him. She then packed up the medical kit she had gotten the bandages from. "You lost a lot of blood, so you're going to feel weak for a few days, but you should be okay."

"Thanks Fluttershy. There must be something I can do as thanks." he ate a spoonful of soup.

"Oh, it's ok, really, I'm just trying to help."

Maverick swallowed the soup and shook his head. "I figure I owe you a favour for your kindness. If you ever need any help, let me know." he ate another spoonful of soup.

"Well, ok then." she left Maverick to eat the soup. A second later Rainbow Dash came in.

"You ok now?" she asked him.

Maverick nodded as he ate the soup. "I didn't know you stayed."

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were alright."

Maverick smiled and looked at his watch, it was 2:12. "I'm going to go back to the library. Every time I step outside I seem to get a new injury, so I'll try staying indoors." He finished the soup, and carried the bowl and spoon through to Fluttershy in the kitchen.

"Thanks again Fluttershy." he put the bowl in the sink as she smiled at him. He turned and walked out with Rainbow behind him. The bottom of his shirt was sagging from being cut more or less in half by a sharp rock in the tumble. He made small chat to Rainbow on the way to the library, asking her what life was like being able to fly freely. When they arrived he stopped at the library door.

"I'm going to make another machine and it will probably bore you. I'm giving you a chance to leave." he smiled jokingly.

Dash laughed "I'd like to see it."

Maverick looked somewhat surprised. He hadn't expected such an athlete like pegasus to be interested in one of his machines. He shrugged, opened the library door and ducked through, leaving the door open behind him for Rainbow Dash. He sheepishly raised a hand when he saw Twilight staring at his bandaged head and torn shirt in shock. He let Rainbow Dash into the basement before giving her an explanation.

"I was running with Rainbow Dash and had a tumble. Down a slope. Into a rock." he gestured at his head.

Twilight shook her head. "Aren't you in pain?"

Maverick nodded "Yeah, a little. But its ok, I can deal with injuries." he turned and was about to enter the basement.

"Like the scar on your back?" she asked him, but regretted it when she saw his reaction. He stopped and half looked at her, staring at the door frame.

"You saw that?" he asked quietly.

"Um, yes, why?" she asked meekly.

"Nothing, I just don't like talking about it." he brightened up. "I was just going to make the generator. I don't suppose you could help?

Twilight smiled at Mavericks change of tone. "Sure." she followed him into the basement, where Rainbow Dash was trotting on the treadmill again. "She turned and look at Maverick and Twilight as they came down the stairs. "What took you? Now what's that thing you were gonna make?"

"A generator." Maverick grabbed an apple from the half depleted apple bucket, biting into it. "It makes electricity." he gathered the junk into a pile and sat down next to it.

For the next hour, he fitted the pieces of junk together, slowly forming the generator, while Twilight helped by levitating the pieces with her magic and Rainbow Dash trotted on the treadmill.

"…and then whatever turns the magnet, here," he gestured to the magnet. "makes it spin around this steel bar, here," he gestured again "it makes an electrical charge, that's collected by these wires, here." he pointed at the copper coil around the contraption.

"Then what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Maverick picked up the wire that led off the coil. "Normally this would go to the power grid and then people would use it to power whatever, including charging batteries, but as we don't have a power grid, we're gonna directly charge the battery. Can you step off the treadmill for a second, Rainbow Dash?" he gently pulled the contraption over to the treadmill, making sure not to knock anything loose, as Dash stepped off and the treadmill stopped. He grabbed hold of the metal bar he had attached the magnet to, and positioned it next to the last rolling pin on the treadmill.

"Twilight, pass me the duct tape." he grabbed it out of the air when Twilight levitated it over, and began wrapping it around the ends of the two rods.

He stood up proudly. "There, that should do it. Now, to test it." he walked over to the bedside table and picked up his IPhone. He carefully knelt down and pushed the small copper wire from the end of the generators coil into the recharging port.

"So Dash, want to do the honours?" he asked proudly.

"Uh, how?" she tilted her head, trying to work it out.

"Just use the treadmill. Start off by walking, though."

Dash nodded, then stepped onto the treadmill. They watched as the generator began spinning. A few seconds later, the generator was spinning faster, and was making a whirring and sparking noise.

"It seems to be holding together, try going a bit faster Dash." he urged her on.

She sped up to a gentle trot, and soon enough the coil started sparking and lit up very lightly. Maverick knelt down and swiped his finger across the screen. Nothing happened. He sighed.

"It will probably take a few minutes of running before it's got enough charge. Try going a bit faster, Dash."

"Sure thing." Dash increased her pace once again to a light run. The generator started spinning faster, and the light given off by the copper coils increased. Ten seconds later, the IPhone made a ping noise as it came back to life. Maverick put it down, making sure to keep the wire in, then pumped the air in triumph. "It works!" he shouted.

Twilight curiously but gently prodded the screen with her hoof, and jumped back when it lit up. "_What_ works?"

"All of it!" Maverick exclaimed. "The treadmill, the generator, even my IPhone! This is _great_!" he hugged Twilight, making her blush and Rainbow giggle. "Er, oops. Sorry about that Twilight, bit excited."

"Oh, uh, it's ok. What's an 'IPhone'?" she asked.

"A little electronic device that holds music, miniature games, stuff like that."

"You can hold whole songs on that tiny device?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yep. Hundreds. I wasn't kidding when I said our race is more advanced than yours." he said, turning to Twilight.

The two ponies looked at each other, then looked at him, each with a raised eyebrow. "Modest?" asked Twilight.

Maverick merely held up his hands, then went back to the IPhone. It had gained enough power to play some songs now, so he switched to his Gym Class Heroes album and selected 'Stereo Hearts'. A second later, it started.

"_My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote,_"

"You three can show yourselves." Maverick said loudly to apparently no-one in particular as he went through the options on his IPhone.

Dash and Twilight looked at each other, then heard a small voice at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry mister, but we wanted to see what you were doing."

"It's alright Applebloom. Just announce your arrival next time." he said in reply, not looking round.

"How did you know they were there?" asked Twilight.

"I have a very high perception." he said dismissively.

"How are you playing that song mister?" asked an excited Scootaloo.

"A beautiful mix of science and technology." he said, smiling now he had his usual dose of music. He turned to Rainbow Dash, who was still running on the treadmill, charging the phone, as she had been for the last 5 minutes.

The CMC made their way down the basement stairs to get a better look as Dash kept up her pace on the treadmill.

"…_furthermore I apologize for any skipping tracks, it's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks…_"

"Wow, mister, that's so cool! Do you have lots of stuff like this?" Sweetie Belle shouted.

Maverick only nodded. "Our technology is always advancing, getting faster, more useful, smaller, cheaper." he looked at Rainbow Dash who was still running on the treadmill. There was sweat breaking out on her forehead, and she looked tired.

"Hey, Dash, let me have a go." he said.

She nodded, and flew off. Maverick stood up and took her place. Even though he could only manage a gentle jog because of his injuries, it was still enough to make the generator coils produce a light glow.

"Make sure you don't touch the wires, everypony. Normally they'd be insulated in rubber, but I didn't have time. They're pretty dangerous." Maverick warned.

Upon hearing this, the CMC backed away. Twilight spoke up:

"So this is going to charge your plane?"

"Yep." Maverick replied. A second later he stepped off the treadmill and checked the battery. After roughly 5 minutes, it had charged to 3%. It would take months to charge the planes battery at this rate, but he guessed if he ran normally for 4 hours a day, he could charge it in 2 weeks. He heard the library's main door open and the congregation looked up at a voice from upstairs.

"Sweetie Belle? Are you here? I saw your friend's scooter outside." Rarity appeared in the basement doorway. "Oh there you are Sweetie. Hello Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Mave- oh my, what happened to you and your clothes?" she raised a hoof to her mouth.

"I had a small tumble." he said, smiling.

"Down a hill, into a rock." Dash pointed out.

"Meh." he said.

"Well, I hope you're ok, but I insist on repairing your clothes. That shirt looks dreadful cut in half."

A second later yet another, hyperactive, voice appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, hey, Rarity, you there? Of course you are silly, I saw you come in here!"

Maverick turned to Twilight. "Is it always this busy?"

"Nope." she said simply, before turning to the stairs "Hi Pinkie Pie." she shouted.

"Hey girls, hey Maverick." she said, her head in the doorway. "Oh, boy, what's that doo-hickey-mabob? No, wait let me guess-"

Maverick held up a hand and she stopped. "It's a generator Pinkie." he cut her off.

"What does that do?" she asked, her head turning upside down.

"Makes electricity. And powers this." he held up the IPhone, which had finished the song.

"Neato!" Pinkie shouted making Rarity, who was still standing right next to her, put a hoof over her ear.

Twilight thought of something. "While we're all here, why don't we go on a picnic? Do you want to come my little ponies?" she asked the CMC, who had been whispering to themselves since Rarity had appeared.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nudged Applebloom. "Uh, no thanks Twi, we're going ta Sweet Apple Acres to see if we can get our cutie marks."

Twilight looked over at Maverick, Dash, Rarity and Pinkie. "What about you guys?" Everypony nodded except Maverick, who shook his head.

"I'm going to stay here and do some running. Have fun." a thought struck him as he saw Applebloom making her way up the stairs. "Hey, Applebloom? Can you ask your sister if I can borrow a cart again tomorrow?"

"Sure mister, but, uh, why?" she replied, stopping halfway up the stairs as Twilight passed her and the other CMC's.

"I need to get something from my plane. Thanks." he smiled at her, then went back to his IPhone. The CMC looked at each other, shrugged, and continued on their way out, leaving Maverick on his own for the first time that day.


	9. Chapter 9, Preperations

Maverick nodded at the guards standing loyally at the clearing entrance. After waking up, he had charged the IPhone fully after 2 hours of running, now able to run properly after a night of sleep, and after adorning his flight jacket had then gotten a cart from Sweet Apple Acres and was now at the clearing to get the part of his plane.

"Thanks again for offering to help Twi, I don't know if I could do this myself. It's pretty heavy." he said to Twilight, who had made the walk with him.

"So you're just gonna take the 'battery' out?" she asked, still curious about the inner workings of the bulk of a machine.

"Yeah, they're designed to. You run out of power, land, get your battery replaced, take off again, usually all in less than 5 minutes. The whole process is designed for speed." he lifted the cart over the trough dug into the ground and put it down next to the plane. He knelt down, going down on his knees, and crawled under the plane.

"Alright Twilight, I'm going to un-attach the service panel, then when I say, I need you to grab the battery with your magic."

"Ok, sure." Twilight said nervously.

Maverick nodded, then went back to the service panel. He pulled his combat knife out of his ankle strap, and used it to lever away the service panel from the underside of the plane. Feeling it come loose in his hands, he slid it to the side and inspected the internal workings of the plane. A black hole had been blasted next to a large box the size of his fist, which he recognized as the primary power junction. It was connected to the right engine and the battery, and wires branched off to the secondary power junction and the rest of the plane. Sure enough, the box was almost intact, but the wires connecting it to the engine had been melted and destroyed by the heat of the strike.

He sighed, but began disconnecting the wires from the battery. Once this was done, he made sure Twilight was ready to grab the battery.

"Ready Twilight?"

"Uh, yeah." her magic surrounded the battery, and Maverick felt a tingling sensation in his fingers as he removed the bolts holding the battery in place. Rolling sideways towards Twilight, he asked her to lower it to just above the ground. He lifted up the blanket he had put in the cart.

"Ok Twilight, bring the battery over here and place it on the cart, sideways."

She nodded, gritting her teeth. The battery was large, about the size of body, but twice as high, designed to fit between the engines. Twilight could hardly lift it, so Maverick stepped in and held it by placing his hands under the battery. Together they placed the battery sideways on the cart, and Maverick covered it with the blanket before Twilight got too good a look at it. As it was, she noticed the half a dozen warning markings stencilled in using military paint.

"Is that safe?" she asked worriedly, as Maverick crawled back under the plane and re-attached the service panel.

"Don't worry, it's the stuff on the inside that's not safe, but it's built not to break. Short of being dismantled." he stood up and dusted himself off. "From what I can tell, the lightning hit the battery, took most of the power and then I got teleported, so the lightning didn't have a chance to go any further."

He set off, pulling the cart around the end of the trough, and began walking to Ponyville, talking to Twilight. When they reached Ponyville, he noticed ponies weren't giving him as many odd looks. He decided to ask Twilight about it.

"Oh the mayor addressed the town yesterday, while you were sleeping in. She said Princess Celestia had made you a guest here in Ponyville, and that nopony had to worry about your appearance." she answered happily.

"Well, I guess I can go out in public then." he chuckled. He let the cart free wheel the last ten metres to the library, then, with Twilights help, lifted the battery and took it inside, placing it next to the generator, the blanket still covering the battery.

"Thanks Twilight. Now, do you know where can I get the supplies you got for the treadmill?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I said I'd make Rainbow Dash one, and I keep promises. If it costs anything, I'll pay you back somehow." he assured her.

Twilight opened her mouth to answer, but she turned around at another voice in the doorway.

"Hey Maverick, I got the stuff for that treadmill you said you'd make." Rainbow Dash was standing in the basement doorway, holding the list he had made for Twilight several days ago.

Maverick turned to Twilight. "Never mind." he looked up at Rainbow Dash. "Sure, help me bring the stuff down, and I'll make it."

After five minutes Maverick had brought the junk that Rainbow Dash had collected down to the basement.

"One second Dash, I'm just going to hook up the battery." he lifted the blanket up only enough to reveal the finger-sized port the charge cable would plug into, but instead inserted the small copper wire. Realizing it wouldn't stay in place, he put it down and went over to the wardrobe, where he searched his flight jacket. Finding what he was looking for, he turned to Rainbow Dash and held it up. It was a packet of gum, but Rainbow Dash didn't know that.

"Want some?" he asked, pulling a piece out and throwing it in his mouth.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Gum. You chew it, and it tastes nice, like strawberry or mint. Here." he unwrapped another piece and held it out to Dash, who took it wearily. After looking it over, she put it in her mouth and chewed carefully.

"Not bad." she said.

Maverick nodded and after a minute of silent chewing, he picked it out of his mouth and used it to stick the wire into the charger port, while Dash put a hoof to her mouth and stifled a laugh.

"It's sticky as well." Maverick said, almost laughing himself at her reaction. He pulled gently on the lead a few times and contented himself it was secure.

"Can I run on yours until you make mine?" Dash asked.

"Sure, no problem." Maverick answered as Dash flew over to the treadmill and landed running.

Ten minutes later, Maverick had a brainwave.

"Dash, do you have any paint? Like the same as your mane and coat?" he slotted one of the rolling pins into place.

"Yeah," she was somewhat breathless after ten minutes on the treadmill "I've got some in my house, I'll go get them. Don't wait up." she flew out of basement door.

Maverick wondered what she meant. An hour later Dash's treadmill was done, but the pony in question had yet to return. He knew he had stuff to do, especially since it was still morning. He had yet to ask Applejack about cutting down some small trees, even if he couldn't until he moved any animals left. He remembered what Dash had said about not waiting up. Maverick wrote a quick note, saying he wanted to paint the treadmill before she took it and asking if she could leave it there. Then he donned his flight jacket and looked in a mirror. He looked a mess with a bandaged head, bandaged arm and his flight jacket with sleeves different lengths. He pulled the knife out his ankle strap and cut the sleeves off altogether, so that it was a vest.

After making sure it looked ok, he left for Fluttershy's, planning to drop the cart off to Applejack and ask her about an axe on the way. As it was, Maverick ran into Applejack by chance on the way out of Ponyville.

"Hey again Applejack, I was just on my way to give you your cart back."

"Well howdy sugar-cube. That's awfully kind of you, but have ya seen ma friend Rainbow Dash? She was supposed ta clear the clouds over my orchard today."

"As a matter of fact, I just finished making her treadmill. I last saw her an hour ago, she was going to get some paint from her house."

"Aw, knowing Rainbow she'll have gone ta sleep on some cloud. Thanks for yer help sugar-cube." as she put the carts harness on Maverick asked her about the trees.

"Hey Applejack, you're an orchard farmer, can you help me with some trees?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks. I need to cut some down for my runway for my plane, and I could use your help. Could you help me?"

She smiled "Sure thing partner. I can't help today 'cus I've got a bushel load of farm work to do, but if you come down ta Sweet Apple Acres sometime, I should be free ta help."

"Uh thanks Applejack." Maverick replied, trying to work out how much a bushel load of work was. Applejack set off back to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>Maverick arrived at Crash Clearing with Fluttershy. She had been reading a book, having fed and cared for her animals for the morning, and was free to help. She hid behind her mane from the guards, but followed him none the less. Maverick said he was going to mark out an area for the runway while she checked any animals.<p>

After an hour, Maverick had marked a rough boundary by sticking broken twigs into the ground, and Fluttershy had looked for any animals. Sure enough, most had been scared off by the crash but some were still cowering in burrows. Fluttershy had coaxed them out, and in total there were roughly twenty animals.

"How will we make homes for them, Fluttershy?"

"W-well, we need to dig out small burrows for them somewhere else, and make some more nests for the birds. Actually, I think there's some spare where other birds have gone."

Maverick crossed his arms and smiled. "Let's do it now then."

"Ok, I'll go find somewhere for them. Come on little guys." she walked into the forest with the small mob of woodland creatures behind.

Maverick looked around Crash Clearing again. It had yet to rain here, and from what he had gathered, the pegasi controlled the weather, but knew he couldn't stop them from letting it rain here forever. It would make the ground boggy and trap his plane, not to mention potentially destroy it, if it got into the hole where the lightning had hit. He had to make sort of base for the wheels, then a tent or some kind of cover, and it couldn't wait until the materials arrived.

Fortunately the Royal Guards had some spare tenting, so he set it up to cover the open cockpit and damaged area of fuselage, but he'd have to come back with Twilight some time so she could him lift the plane and slide some large rocks under the gear. Fluttershy hadn't come back yet and his legs were getting tired so he sat down on the grass against the front landing gear. He briefly thought about looking over the systems, but the plane was dead without the battery.

After ten minutes he wondered if Fluttershy was lost. That's when he noticed a small plume of smoke rising from the forest in the direction of Ponyville and wondered if there was a campfire somewhere. He stood up and walked over to the guard's tent. Outside the Captains two lieutenants were playing a card game on a table.

"Is the Captain here?" Maverick asked.

A unicorn with light blue armour similar to the Captains put his cards down. "No, he's away on leave in Canterlot; I'm in charge whiles he's gone. What's wrong?"

Maverick stepped back and pointed to the plume of smoke that was still rising into the sky. "Any idea what that is?"

The Lieutenant squinted. "Nope. Could be anything. Campfire?"

Maverick nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll go check it out."

The guard nodded. "Jet!" One of the guards at the clearing entrance turned, and walked over when the lieutenant waved him closer. He was an earth pony, with a brown coat and a Royal Guards typical blond mane "Go with this guy and check out the smoke. The Captain said we have to keep this place locked down, and we will."

"Yes sir!" Jet saluted and followed Maverick when he left the clearing. When Maverick saw him staring, he knew he wanted to ask him something.

"Yes?" he said.

"Is it true you're a royal guard from your world?" Jet asked.

"Not exactly. I fight for the queen and my country, but I'm not one of her guards. I am, however, one of the best at what I do. What about you? How long have you been a royal guard?"

"I've wanted to be a Royal Guard ever since I saw the Guards Parade in Canterlot, back when I was a foal. It's not bad, but I've never guarded the princesses directly."

"Like me."

"Like you. The pays not bad, and I get to go all over Equestria, but nothing much happens. This is the most exciting thing that's happened since I signed up 4 years ago."

"You're a lieutenant, though. What did you do to get promoted?"

"Nothing too special. I helped some high up ponies in Canterlot when they lost a bag, and they recommended my promotion to the Captain. He's a good stallion, Barehoof. He's done a lot of work, and even guarded Princess Celestia for a time, and-"

Maverick cut him off: they were getting near the smoke, which had grown in intensity. "That doesn't look good. Come on!" he set off at a run, with Jet close behind. They realised there was an apple orchard to their left, and the normal forest to their right. As they reached the smoke, they saw it coming from the windows of a tree-house.

They heard shouting.

"Oh Celestia, there's fillies in there!" Jet shouted.

"Somepony, help!" Maverick recognised the voice as Sweetie Belle. He put a hand over his eyes and squinted, and saw the three small ponies standing on top of the smoking tree-house.

**Shorter than normal, but I wanted to get something out after all this time, and I'm teaching myself to draw ponies and whatnot, both for this story and the next one. No spoilers. Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10, Fire Escape

**Ten minutes ago…**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

The 3 fillies were standing around a pile of wood in the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. Some tinder was placed in the middle of some twigs, all in a garbage can lid.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great! Cutie Mark Crusader Fire-fighters! But if we're gonna be fire-fighters, we need a fire to fight. So here!" she pointed to the pile. "Let's start one!"

"Shouldn't we do this outside?" Sweetie Belle asked for the umpteenth time.

"No, because ma sister would see the smoke and stop us." Applebloom said, like Sweetie was an idiot.

"Yeah Sweetie, stop being such a foal." Scootaloo said, before hitting two pieces of flint together, producing a small spark and lighting the miniature campfire.

"Now, where's the extinguisher?" she turned and walked to the over side of the tree-house, followed by Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Oh man, it was here a second ago…" as they searched through the unorganized mess, they didn't notice the small flames spread to a chair next to the camp fire. When they turned around with the extinguisher, the fire had spread to a table as well.

"Uh oh." they said in unison.

Sweetie nudged Scootaloo "Quick Scoot!"

Scootaloo fumbled with the extinguisher before spraying it at the small blaze. The only problem, party streamers shot out.

Scootaloo turned to the other two, who were panicking. "Oops."

**Back to the Present…**

Barely stopping to think, Maverick turned to Jet.

"We have to help!" he shouted, before running forward towards the tree-house. The door of the small house was on fire and had trapped the small ponies inside. He realised they must have climbed out the window and escaped to the roof, where they were now trapped.

He jumped high and grabbed the balcony edge, which was out of reach to ponies, and pulled himself up then, smashing the glass and jumping through the window. Most of the interior of the tree-house was on fire, and a thick fog of smoke hung in the air, pouring out the windows. He knew he would only be able to get the ponies in here, but then what? He could climb back out the window, but the only feasible way out for the three small ponies was the door.

Looking over it, he realised it would be weakened by the fire, and a pathway was roughly clear from the window to it. A plan formulated in seconds, and in a fraction of the time needed to think of it, he put it into action.

He leant out the window backwards, hands resting on the hot wood of the top pane.

He had to shout to make himself heard over the crackling of the fire "You three! Over here, quickly!" Their heads peered over the edge of the roof.

"But mister, we can't get out!" Applebloom shouted, panic stricken.

"It's ok; we can get through the door. Quick, can you get down?"

"No, we're stuck!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Ok, I'll lift you down." One by one, he lifted the panic stricken crusaders down into the blazing tree house. Once they were standing next to him, he reached out and grabbed a wad of tissues, handing them one each and finally taking one for himself.

"Cover your mouth- er, muzzles!" he shouted through the tissue.

The whole tree house lurched and a few pieces of burnt wood fell from the ceiling. It didn't take a genius to work out the tree was collapsing.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" he shouted. He began to move towards the door, but a flaming ceiling rafter fell down in front of them, making the crusaders scream. Knowing he had 30 seconds tops before the tree collapsed, Maverick was left with no choice but to grab the smouldering rafter with his bare hands and throw it aside. Remarkably, a splinter from the wood was more painful than the burns.

Waving the small ponies towards him, he made his way to nearly burnt out door. He looked back at the cowering ponies.

"Stand back!" he faced front, and with as much strength as he could muster, he kicked the centre of the door, causing it to split in half midway up, but not move. He tried again, weaker this time and coughing. This time the door blew outwards from the force of the kick, and the crusaders ran out and down the untouched stairs. Only too late, Maverick realised he would have to crawl through the doorway, it having been made for ponies half his size, but that wasn't an option. What if he got stuck? He looked back and coughed violently, the smoke getting the better of him despite the tissue.

The tree-house lurched again, making the roof at the far end cave in completely, sending up a wave of cinders and flames.

"Bloody hell." he muttered under his breath.

He only had a few seconds, and realised the window was his last option, short of going down in a flaming tree house. Staggering over to the window, he swung himself out and dangled down from the balcony, the hot wood scalding his fingers, before dropping down and crumpling to his side. Just like he had been taught in flight school.

He rolled to the side as the flaming tree house fell sideways to his right, almost crushing him. He crawled a few metres away, and rolled onto his back. He ripped off the tissue tied over his mouth and gulped down fresh air, clearing his lungs. The smoke was still pouring into the sky from the remains of the tree house.

A minute later, clouds formed over the tree and a huge downpour soaked the tree house. He saw Rainbow Dash fly down, and sat up to look around for the first time.

There were now a dozen ponies in the clearing. His rescue attempt had only taken five minutes, but it had been enough time for the smoke to draw more attention and Jet to get help from Sweet Apple Acres. He was stopping other ponies that had been attracted by the smoke at the clearing entrance; Applejack and Big Mac were comforting the shivering fillies, draping blankets over them. Their coats and faces were blackened from the soot, and a nurse was carefully looking them over.

"Nice rescue."

Maverick looked back around and saw Dash standing above him.

"Just another day in the office." he said, wishing he had a pair of sunglasses to put on in a bad-assed manner, but settled with closing his eyes. He erupted in another coughing fit.

"That sounds healthy." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically. "Hold on, I'll get the nurse." she trotted over to the nurse.

Maverick looked around. Jet had been joined by another Royal Guard and the other ponies at the entrance were pointing at him and chattering noisily, he guessed about his rescue.

So much for a low profile.

Rainbow Dash walked over with the nurse pony and Applejack in tow.

"Ah can't thank you enough for saving Applebloom over there, sugar cube. Ah don't want to think what woulda happened if ya hadn't shown up when ya did." said a relieved looking Applejack.

Meanwhile the white nurse pony had set down a doctor's bag and pulled out a stethoscope.

"I don't know anything about humans, but I'll try my best. Please lift your shirt." Maverick did so and the nurse pony placed the stethoscope against his chest "Breath in." Maverick did. "Breath out." Again Maverick did as asked. "Well, from what I can tell, you should be ok; you've got quite a bit of smoke inhalation, so try not to do anything too athletic for the next few days."

"What about my hands?" Maverick raised his hands; both of his palms were blistered badly and the splinter was still there.

"Hmm. Looks like mild burns. I have some cream here, but you don't need bandages. First, though, we need to deal with that splinter." she rustled through the bag, eventually producing a pair of tweezers and a small bottle of cream. She gently pulled the splinter out, producing a drop of blood. She then unscrewed the lid from the bottle of cream and covered his palms with it. The light green cream was cold and soothing.

"Thank you…" Maverick said when she was done.

"Nurse Redheart." she filled in.

"Thank you nurse Redheart." Maverick smiled.

"My pleasure." she smiled back and packed up her bag. Maverick turned to Dash.

"Called it."

"Called what?"

"I said if I went out I would get hurt."

"Well, you saved ma lil' sis, so ah think it was for the best." Maverick turned and saw Big Mac making his way over.

"Can't help but agree. Do you kno-" Maverick was cut off by shouting from the clearing entrance.

"But I'm her sister! I have to see her!"

The three ponies and Maverick looked at each other. "Rarity." they all said in unison. They made their way over, Dash helping Maverick stand up as he coughed again.

"Please, ma'am, we have to confirm you _are_ her sister." they were able to hear the pegasus guard say and saw he had outstretched a wing.

"It's ok, we know her." Applejack said to the guard. Big Mac nodded at him as well.

"Well, ok then." he lowered his wing and stepped to the side, letting her past. She didn't stop to greet her friends, but ran to meet Sweetie Belle.

"Oh my goodness, are you three ok?" she shouted, pulling Sweetie into a hug.

"Mmmph!" Sweetie tried to speak, but was muffled by Rarity's hug. Rarity loosened her grasp on her. "I said, Maverick saved us!"

"Yeah, he didn't even stop ta think, he just jumped onto the window, climbed up, helped us down and kicked the door out!" Applebloom added, coughing gently.

"Ah'll say. When me and Big Macintosh arrived, we saw the door fly outwards and the little fillies here run out." Applejack joined in.

Maverick held up his hands modestly, gesturing for them to stop. A second later, they heard two more voices at the clearing entrance.

"We're her parents. We have a right to see her." said a male voice.

Scootaloo stood up and waved. "Hi mom, hi dad."

The guard stepped aside and let two pegasi through. One, Scootaloo's father, was light red, the other, her mother, butter yellow.

"Oh Scootaloo, we're so glad you're safe." they both ran over and hugged her.

"Mom, dad, you're embarrassing me!"

Her dad let go and looked Maverick over. "We can't thank you enough for helping."

Maverick smiled. "No problem." he turned to the three Cutie Mark Crusaders. "But how did that fire start?"

"Well, uh, we were trying to get fire-fighting Cutie Marks." Applebloom admitted guiltily.

"So you set your _clubhouse_ on _fire_!" Rarity asked incredulously.

"No, we only made a small campfire, but I got a party fire extinguisher. Then it sort of, got outta control." said Scootaloo.

"Well, all that matters is that you three are safe." said Scootaloo's mother, ruffling her hair.

The ponies at the clearing entrance began to disperse, and Dash moved the rain cloud from over the tree house. All that was left was a brightly coloured, smouldering mess. The leaves on the tree had been burnt into non-existence, and the branch's that had previously held the tree house had burnt and snapped. It was a mess.

Maverick decided now would be a good time to leave quietly. He made his way to the clearing entrance and past the Royal Guards, nodding to Jet.

"You did good getting help." he said.

"Not as good as you." Jet said back admiringly.

Maverick continued on his way back to the library, but stopped when he saw a shadow over him. Putting his hand over his eyes to block the sun, he greeted the cyan pegasus hovering above him.

"Hey Dash. What's up? Other than you of course." he smiled at his own joke.

Dash giggled "Why'd you leave?"

Maverick shrugged. "It felt like the appropriate time." he remembered something and looked at his watch. It had been twenty minutes since he left Crash Clearing. "Bugger! I was supposed to wait for Fluttershy at the clearing. There's no way I can make it there before she leaves."

"No problem. You're talking to the fastest flier in Equestria here. I'll go meet her!" she flew off.

When Maverick was halfway there, Dash met him again. "She's on her way to her house, and I said you'd meet her there."

"Thanks Dash." he set off to Fluttershy's.

"I'd come with you, but dealing with animals isn't really my thing." Dash said as a goodbye, and flew high into the clouds, out of sight.

* * *

><p>Maverick spent the rest of the afternoon rehousing the woodland animals Fluttershy had gathered. She couldn't find anywhere suitable, so she had decided to take on the extra animals at her cottage. Mostly it just required placing small rabbits and whatnot into empty burrows and giving them some food, which he found relaxing. Certainly a change of pace to the high speed dogfights and vast explosions he had imagined when he signed up, 5 years ago at the age of 21. Then again, what about this world wasn't?<p>

After he had helped house the animals and thanking Fluttershy for her help, he went back to the library, planning to spend the rest of the day reading, drawing and charging the planes battery.

After a hot shower of course. He still stank of smoke, and could only imagine how he must look.

* * *

><p>Maverick closed the basement door behind him, a towel wrapped around his waist. Same as last time, the water had turned a dark grey running of him, and he felt refreshed. He was surprised by a small wrapped bundle on his bed. He unwrapped the string and unfolded the paper, and saw a neatly folded shirt, identical to the one he was wearing, but un-torn and clean. Attached to the paper was a note:<p>

_Thank you again for helping Sweetie Belle today. Here is the shirt I promised. Please do _try_ not to rip this one._

_Rarity_ _X_

Maverick smiled at the gesture. She must have delivered it while he was in the shower, and when he picked it up it revealed his name in stitched handwriting on the chest pocket.

"Now this, this is cool." he smiled.

He towelled himself off and dressed himself in the new shirt and the original trousers. He felt good as grabbed a pot of ink, quill and a scroll Twilight had given him, and placed them in his flight vests pockets.

Grabbing another half a dozen apples and crunching them happily, he set out for one of the hills around Ponyville. On the way, he got friendly waves from several ponies, and even verbal greetings from some. Evidently news of his rescue had spread like wildfire through the small town. It reminded him of those old small towns in America were everybody knew each other. It made him smile.

He reached the hill and found somewhere suitable. He placed the scroll on a flat rock, looked into the sky and began to draw.

**Guess what? I'm taking ideas for my story. If anyone has any ideas, places, characters etc. that should appear in my story, leave a review with them or, preferably, send me a PM. Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11, Wonderbolts Air Show

**Did you know that 'filles' in French is 'girls'? That's were 'fillies' (child, girl ponies) comes from.**

**A Week Later**

Maverick was running on is treadmill, charging the plane battery. In the week he had been charging the battery, it had charged about 20%. It wasn't as much as he had wanted in the time, but as it was it would be enough for a test flight as soon as the plane was ready, which wouldn't be for a while. He thought about making a solar panel that could charge the plane constantly. Yesterday Twilight had received a letter from the Princess saying she had gathered the materials and that specialists would be at Ponyville by the end of the week. He had had several more studies with Twilight, and she now knew most things about his race. He had even found pictures of his time on the carrier on his IPhone, eating in the canteen with the other pilots, meeting American pilots in a naval exercise, even one taken of him by one of his wingmen in a flight with him, Maverick and 3 other Eurofighters.

Rainbow Dash had seen some of the pictures when she had come back for the treadmill, which Maverick had painted the body of the same cyan blue as Dash and painted in a rainbow on the treadmill pad all the way round. Dash had been ecstatic about it, but had almost forgotten about it when she saw his pictures. She had wanted to see all of them, so he had shown her them.

He had shown her the ones of his life on the carrier with the other pilots, eating in the canteen, arm wrestling matches, even a game of football played on the carrier's flight deck. She had been fascinated by the way planes were launched off the end.

He had been to see Applejack and they had started clearing the trees where the runway would go. He would chop them, and Applejack would buck them over and pull them over to the clearing, where they had been stacked up. Mostly his time was spent at the library running, but he also drew a lot, and commonly went to the same hill. It was a sort of special skill.

So overall, everything was progressing well.

He was interrupted from his morning run by a knocking on the basement door. He took the headphones out of his ears, making sure to pause the music he was listening to, and slowed down to let the treadmill push him of, then answered.

"Come in." he wiped his brow as the whirring generator slowed and stopped.

"Hi Maverick." Dash appeared in the doorway. Maverick had realised he had a good friend in this world not long after the tree house incident. He guessed both being avid and skilled fliers helped.

"Hey Dash. What brings you here?"

"Well, there's a Wonderbolts show coming up, and none of my other friends are free to come, so I was wondering if you wanted to. Ponies are used to you around here now, so you should be ok."

Maverick smiled at the thought she thought of him as a friend. "Sure, but I thought you said they performed in the clouds. How am I supposed to get up there?"

"They're doing a show for earth ponies near the ground." she explained.

"Then I'd be happy to accept your invitation. Thanks Dash." Maverick smiled.

"No problem. How's charging the battery going?" Dash walked over to the battery under the blanket.

"Meh. It's charging well, but taking longer than I thought it would. It should be at half power by the time the planes airworthy. If I'm lucky."

"So you're planes gonna be ready to fly? Soon?" her eyes sparkled, and Maverick had come to recognize excitement in her eyes.

"You wanna see it fly, don't you?"

"Mm-hm." she nodded.

"So do I Dash. I get ratty when I'm grounded. Tell you what, why don't you show me the skies when I get it working?"

"I'd love to!" she turned to leave, but Maverick stopped her.

"Wait, whens the air show?"

"2 days. I'll meet you here. See ya later!" she walked off, closing the door behind her.

Maverick laughed. Dash wasn't much for goodbyes. He put the headphones back on, and started the music again, but this time went over to the bed and wrote down an idea for a picture. He picked up a few tacks, and stuck a large piece of parchment to a board, lining up several pots of ink and a quill. He looked through a stack of scrolls he kept in his wardrobe, next to his flight helmet.

Some of them were collections of small doodles, a pegasus moving a cloud, an apple tree, a market stall. Others were full size pictures of skies full of pegasi, or Ponyville, or the surrounding countryside. He had even drawn several of life on Earth, city skylines, ships and planes. Some were coloured, others just black and white. Only Dash knew about his skill, and that was when she had snuck up on him. He planned to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

Maverick got his flight vest out of the wardrobe and smiled at the drawing Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom had drawn for him as a thank you. He pulled the vest on, doing up the buckles and making sure he had the stuff he was taking to the airshow. A large pot of ink and a quill, as well as a sandwich he had made earlier, plus a bottle of apple soda. He was looking forward to this, something to get him out of his usual regime. He laced up his boots and made his way up the stairs.

"Hey Maverick. What's with the fancy get-up?" Spike asked. He was at the top of a ladder replacing books.

"Going to a Wonderbolts air show with Dash." he answered, placing the scroll on the floor and sitting on a stool next to it.

"Cool. She must like you to ask, usually she only asks Twilight and her other friends. She usually just spends her time showing off her flying skills, trying to convince the Wonderbolts to let her join."

"That so?" Maverick raised an eyebrow, then stood back up and looked around for a book. "Got any books on the Wonderbolts?"

"Sure." Spike tossed a book over to him, stepping down off the ladder.

"Thanks." Maverick nodded as he caught it and watched Spike leave with another pile of books in his arms.

He read up on the Wonderbolts while he waited for Dash to arrive. When she did, she did so in style, crashing through the front door and striking a pose. She was wearing a baseball cap with the Wonderbolts insignia.

"Very subtle Dash. Shall we go?" Maverick asked. He put the book down and picked up the scroll.

"Yeah, come on!" she ran out the door and jumped into the air, forcing Maverick to jog just to keep up.

"Slow down Dash!" he shouted.

"Oops, sorry. Keep forgetting you're so slow." Dash said teasingly.

"I bet if I were a pony I could keep up with you." Maverick said.

"Yeah, well, you're not." Dash said, flying upside down.

"I hadn't noticed. Thanks for clarifying Dash." Maverick said jokingly.

"What's with the scroll?" Dash asked.

"Well, you've really talked up the Wonderbolts, so I thought I'd draw them during the show."

"Cool."

They made their way to the large field the air show was being held, merging with dozens of other ponies making their way to the stands. Maverick spotted a hill nearby.

"Dash, I'm gonna head up there." Maverick said, pointing.

"Why, don't you want to sit in the stands?" Dash asked.

"Nah, I might still freak some ponies out."

"Well, I'll come with you then, so we both have someone to talk to." Dash said, landing next to him.

"Thanks Dash." Maverick said, smiling.

They made their way to the hill near a tree, Dash lying on a branch. Maverick pulled out the ink and quill, and hunted around for a large rock to rest his scroll on. Eventually he found one the size of his chest, then went back to where he was sitting and placed it in his lap, placing the scroll on top and the quill and ink next to him.

Within minutes, he heard a roar overhead and Dash shouted. He looked up to see six streaks across the sky made of smoke, lightning bolts and what looked like clouds. The Wonderbolts were making a loud entrance in true air show fashion. He remarked at how they sounded like jets.

"Look look look! It's their signature move!" Dash pointed as the Wonderbolts corkscrewed and met up in a ball, exploding outwards like a firework.

Well, Maverick knew what he was going to draw.

An hour later, Maverick beckoned Dash down from the tree.

"It's better if you listen to music while you watch." he said. He held up the IPhone.

"Uh, ok." Dash said uncertainly.

Maverick helped Dash put the headphone in her ear, but her face lit up when she heard the music and saw the Wonderbolts performing.

"You're right, this is _so_ cool." Dash said.

"Well look who it is, Rainbow _Crash_. And what are you?"

Maverick and Dash stood and turned around to look at the voice, making the headphone fall out of her ear. Three male pegasi were standing there.

"Well well well. I didn't expect to see you three losers here." Dash said back.

"We were thinking the same thing about you Crash." said the one with a basketball cutie mark.

"And what are you?" asked the one with a football cutie mark, apparently a jock, pointing at Maverick.

"Human." he said simply.

"Huh, sounds stupid." said the one with basketball cutie mark said.

"Says you, I've beat you in every race we've had! And, you got grounded for misusing clouds." Dash shouted.

"I bet I could beat you even without my wings!" said the one with dumbbells for a cutie mark, speaking for the first time.

"Go on then. Prove you're better than Dash." Maverick said, crossing his arms.

"Uh, well…" he stuttered.

"We're too cool to hang out here. Come on guys." the basketball one covered for him, then they stalked off.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Mav." Dash said when they had gotten out of earshot.

"Who were those jerks?" he asked her.

"Hoops, Dumbbell and Score. Some real annoying ponies from flight school."

"Hopefully we won't see them again. Damn!" he knelt down and picked up his pot of ink which had spilled. None had gone on his drawing thankfully, but he barely had any left for the rest. It was only half done. Dash saw it and gasped.

"That's awesome Maverick. You're really good." she picked it up and held it in front of her, hovering a foot off the ground.

Drawn meticulously were the six Wonderbolts coming out of their signature move, all shooting in different directions. Even though it wasn't coloured, Dash could instantly tell which Wonderbolt was which. Rapidfire, Soarin', Spitfire, Fleetfoot. The dazzling explosion of light was surrounded by small sparkles, and underneath were two half drawn bleachers full of cheering ponies. In the distance there was a hill with a half drawn tree and them.

"Thanks, but can I have it back?" Maverick held out his hand.

"Sure. Wow Mav, you should show that to somepony. It's awesome. I know, the Wonderbolts are signing posters and stuff. Maybe you could get them to sign that?"

"I dunno, Dash. They're gonna be pretty busy-" Maverick said before getting cut off.

"No buts. That picture is awesome, and you're getting it signed. Look, they're done."

Maverick saw the Wonderbolts flare their wings and slow to a stop before taking a flying bow, to the applause of the three-hundred strong crowd of ponies in the stands.

"Come on, hurry!" Maverick found Dash was physically pushing him, hovering in the air in her usual style.

"Fine, but I'm a grown man. I can walk, thank you very much." he walked forward out of her reach and shrugged his shoulders. His face made him look angry, but he couldn't stifle a small smile.

By the time they arrived at the booth, there were twenty other ponies in front of them.

"Told ya." Maverick said.

"Shut up." she punched his arm playfully.

Maverick could hear several ponies whispering, probably about him. He was used to it, but was surprised when a small colt walked up to him and nudged his leg.

"Are you the pony that rescued the three small fillies?" he asked with a remarkable British accent. Maverick turned around and looked at him.

"Sure am." Maverick said, smiling.

The small colt held up a cap identical to Dash's, except smaller. "Can you sign this?"

Maverick was surprised. He hadn't expected his feat to warrant signature requests.

The small pony's mother stepped forward. "Are you sure Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah mum. Now I can get Mavericks _and_ the Wonderbolts!"

"Well, if you're sure buddy." Maverick said. He knelt down and pulled out his quill and ink. He had just enough left. He dipped it in and got ready to write.

"Where do you want it?" he asked, quill poised.

"Right here, please." Pipsqueak pointed to under the brow, and Maverick signed it.

"Thanks mister!" Pipsqueak put the cap back on.

"No problem." Maverick said, before putting the quill and now empty ink pot back in his pockets and standing up. He turned to face Rainbow Dash, who had moved forward in the line. She was giving him a look.

"What?" he asked smugly. "Jealous ponies don't want your signature?" he teased.

"I'm not afraid to hit you again." she said.

Maverick pointed in front of her. "Uh, Dash, the line."

She turned. "Omigosh omigosh OMIGOSH!" they were at the front of the queue, and the Wonderbolts were sitting behind the stand, smiling.

"Hey, I recognize you. Hi again Dash." Spitfire said.

"Oh wow, hi Spitfire." Dash said, acting a surprisingly shy.

"Uh, who's your friend?" Spitfire asked, peering around Dash to look at Maverick.

"I'm Maverick. Human, in case you're wondering."

"Well, nice to meet you Maverick. Wait a minute, aren't you that human who saved those three fillies?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah. I guess word really travels fast." Maverick was surprised.

"It sure does." she held out her hoof and Maverick shook it.

"As a pilot, I have to say your stunts were good." Maverick said.

If Spitfire was surprised, she didn't show it. She laughed. "Only good?"

Maverick smiled. "I must say your signature move is unlike anything I've seen. Then again, we can't do much like that in our world. Anyway, Dash wants her cap signed."

Dash scowled at this. "What about your drawing?"

"And she's convinced me to ask you to sign my drawing."

Spitfire signed Dash's cap and passed it to Fleetfoot. "A drawing? Let's have a look."

As the rest of the team signed Dash's cap, he unfurled the scroll.

"That's not half bad." she saw the small tree at the back with a pegasus and human. She pointed at it and smiled. "You? So you drew this in just this afternoon. Not bad at all." she picked up her quill and wrote her name at the bottom, then handed it to the others. They all admired it.

"So you said you were a pilot. Airships?" Soarin' asked.

"Sort of. It's basically the same league as you guys on my world, except we use advanced airships."

"We'll have to stop by some time and see it. Where you staying?" Rapidfire asked.

"Ponyville, the library." Maverick answered.

"We'll stop by some time then." Spitfire nodded goodbye, and Maverick and Dash left.

As they walked away Dash was buzzing.

"The Wonderbolts want to see you. _Wow_. This is amazing." her eyes were sparkling.

"I guess being an out of world visitor has its own special perks." he stumbled forward when Dash hit him. "Hey!" he shouted in surprise.

She giggled. "I warned you."

Maverick raised an eyebrow and they continued talking on their way back to Ponyville.

They reached the library and Maverick said goodbye to Dash at the door. When he stepped into the basement doorway he saw Twilight lying on the bed with his drawings spread around her, levitating some up to get a closer look. She looked up when heard Maverick walk in.

"How did you find those?" he asked worriedly.

"I walked in and saw the corner of one sticking out of the wardrobe. Why, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" she asked.

"No, it's just…" Maverick ran a hand through his hair. "…just ask next time."

"Sure. These are really good." Twilight levitated up a scroll with a small picture, the size of Mavericks palm, of her sitting in the study reading. "When did you do this one? I didn't see you."

"I had the scroll in a book. I didn't want you to know I was drawing you." Maverick admitted, making his way down the stairs.

"You could ask you know, I wouldn't mind. And this one," she levitated one of his large pictures that took a whole piece of parchment and had warranted coloured ink. On it was Ponyville, each building distinct in its detail. Twilight could see market stands, pegasi in the sky, ponies moving around town and even the library's roof. "This is amazing. Can I keep it?"

"Uh, sure. No-one's ever asked to keep one of my drawings before."

"Really?" Twilight was surprised.

"Nope. Now, do you mind if I get some rest? It was a long walk there and back."

"Sure." Twilight smiled and put all the parchments into a neat stack, bar the one of Ponyville, and placed them in the wardrobe before leaving. She stopped in the doorway.

"You have an amazing talent Maverick. You should show somepony."

Maverick waved her off, so she left and closed the door behind her. He didn't like showing others his drawings. He thought they detracted from the tough-as-steel Flight Captain exterior he put up. He took off the flight vest and put it in the wardrobe before lying down on the bed. He laid there thinking a few minutes, but was soon asleep.

**Ok, from now on 1 chapter will be released at some point in the week, and another will be released at 12:00pm every Sunday, GMT time. I know, scheduled release? Impossible! Thanks for the ideas so far from Axel and Beatleboy, still taking more. As usual please ****Review****.**

**(Billy Mays voice) But I'm not done yet! For my next story, which (no spoilers) is going to be continuous and last until I run out of ideas or quit writing (so the ideas option), I'm planning on posting a link to a picture comp of all the characters. Let me know what you think of that.**


	12. Chapter 12, Beginning Repairs

**This story is now being uploaded to FimFiction, one day at a time, if you would rather see it there. And now it's time for OC's.**

Maverick was sitting at the table in the library's kitchen eating a tomato sandwich for breakfast, one of the few pieces of normal food present in this world. It had been a week since the air show and he had since regularly gone outside around the town, having been accepted by the ponies there. The battery was at 67% last time he checked, well within the recommended guidelines. He had even managed to rig up a crude solar panel on the library balcony. It didn't any were near as much power he could get running, but he could rest or leave the library and have it charge while he was gone. He finished the last morsel of sandwich and was licking his fingers when Twilight walked in, levitating a letter. She was excited.

"It's from the princess! She says the ponies and materials should be arriving at the crash site anytime now!" Twilight read from the letter.

Maverick was still chewing, but nodded to Twilight, stood up and jogged past her into the basement. A minute later he emerged wearing his flight vest. He wiped his mouth.

"Thanks for telling me Twi." he said.

"Uh, I don't suppose I could come with you?" she looked at the floor and rubbed her hoof against it.

"Well, sure, I guess." Maverick knelt down and laced his boots.

"Thanks Maver-" Twilight was cut off by a crash from the front door. It was Rainbow Dash.

"Mav! You've got to see this!" she shouted, before running back out.

Maverick and Twilight looked at each other, before hurrying out the door. Dash was hovering a foot off the ground, looking into the sky. Maverick looked, and saw a huge airship making its way to Sweet Apple Acres. Spike walked out with a scroll in his hand.

"Twilight, it's from the princess. It says the airship she's sending the supplies and ponies on will arrive at Sweet Apple Acres, so no-pony panics." he looked up from the scroll and saw the airship. "Huh, guess you already know. I'm going back to bed." he turned and walked into the library.

"Come on Twi!" Maverick jogged off towards the farm, with Twilight in pursuit and Dash flying overhead.

When Maverick got close to the farm, he got a good look at the airship. It was made of 2 balloons, each one roughly the size of the Apple's barn, except somewhat longer. The body of the actual airship was almost flat in comparison, about the height of one story. The back had a large panel, presumably for cargo. He guessed the front housed the cockpit. Along the side he could see several small windows, though none near the back. There were two propeller engines on each side of the body. It was slowly manoeuvring over the yard, the pilot being careful not to hit anything with the behemoth of a ship.

Maverick ran through the farm gate with Twilight and Rainbow Dash, and saw the Royal Carriage sitting near the Apple family house.

"Wow, the Princess is here!" Dash said.

"It must be a special occasion." Twilight said, now beside Maverick.

"Come on." Maverick moved on to where the airship was landing.

The airship in question had switched off two of its four engines and was slowly manoeuvring into place. There was a hiss of hydraulics as half a dozen landing gear came down, each one a meter long. Maverick shielded his eyes as the last two engines shut down and saw a grey pony at the controls with tinted goggles. He - Maverick guessed it was a he - held up a hoof in greeting then hit a button on his console. A ramp extended down the last meter of space between the airship and the ground, and a second later three ponies began making their way down.

The first of which was the grey normal pony, or earth pony as Maverick had learnt, that had been piloting. He had a short white mane, surprisingly no tail, and three interconnecting gears for a Cutie Mark. He pushed his goggles up and nodded in greeting. The next was another earth pony, this one with an orange coat and dark yellow mane that had a single black highlight. His cutie mark was a wrench and he was wearing a hard hat. The final pony was a brown unicorn, a black and light grey mane and tail. His cutie mark was an anvil and hammer. Surprisingly they bowed. Maverick turned behind him and saw Princess Celestia. He bowed as well.

"Hello Maverick, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. You may stand." she said.

They returned her hello.

"I see you have come to meet the assistance I sent for you." Princess Celestia spoke directly at Maverick.

"Yes Princess. Thank you; I don't know how I'll repay you." Maverick said.

"Well, your little rescue I've heard about is enough." Celestia smiled.

Maverick raised an eyebrow. "Word REALLY travels fast around here."

The Princess laughed. "Yes. Now, I have urgent business to attend to in Trotterdam, so I'll leave you to greet these engineers. Don't worry, I have told Applejack about why the airships here." she turned and walked to the Royal Carriage. Maverick turned back to the engineers.

"Nice to meet you all. So, what are your names?" Maverick asked. The pilot stepped forward.

"My names Gear Grinder, resident expert on airships." he shook Mavericks hand.

"I'm Engie, general construction worker and engineer." he also shook Mavericks hand.

"And my name is Iron Clad, Metallurgy expert and Blacksmith." he was the last to shake Mavericks hand.

"So, where is this 'plane' we were told about?" Gear Grinder asked.

"I'll show you, but what about the materials we need to fix it?"

"In the cargo bay. One moment." Gear Grinder walked back up the ramp into the cockpit. A moment later, the group heard a loud, mechanical noise. Gear Grinder appeared in the doorway and shouted to make himself heard over the noise. "The cargo door is open!" he made his way back down the ramp as the others, including Applejack who had made her way out to see what all the commotion was about, went around the back.

A good deal of the back of the airship had dropped to reveal a number of tied bundles of materials. Maverick guessed there was roughly 10 tonnes of stone, copper metal, rubber, tools and other materials collectively. It all only took a third of the cargo hold.

"We're gonna need a _lot_ of stallion-power ta move all that ta Crash Clearing." Applejack spoke up.

"Crash Clearing?" Engie asked.

"It's what we call the clearing where my planes crashed." Maverick explained.

"Alright." Engie mulled over this.

"I'll help, and ah'm sure Big Mac could. Ah'll go get him." Applejack turned to enter the Apple house, but before she could leave Maverick asked a question.

"Can we use your carts Applejack?"

"Sure." Applejack answered without looking around.

Maverick turned back to the group of ponies waiting for him. "Ok, me and Twilight will take a cart and get the battery from the library. Dash, you're pretty strong aren't you?" he pointed at Dash, who was standing next to Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm strong!" she answered defensively.

"Good. You help Big Mac and Applejack move the stuff to the clearing, the tools first and stone. I'll meet you there and help move the rest of it. Then you three." Maverick turned to the three engineers. "You go to the clearing, and wait for me there. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes. That all ok?" Maverick asked.

The ponies nodded. The group split up to start doing what they'd been assigned. Twilight trotted next to Maverick as he grabbed a cart and jogged towards the library.

"So you're really gonna fix your plane now?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. If everything I've asked for is there, then it shouldn't take too long, especially with the help the Princess has sent." Maverick said. He stumbled.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked.

Maverick shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Still getting over my injuries." he explained. Fluttershy had removed the bandages a few days ago, but he still felt off balance or dizzy occasionally.

After a few minutes of jogging, he reached the library. He and Twilight went into the basement. Maverick carefully detached the copper wire and the piece of gum he had been using to hold it in place from the charging port and pulled the blanket off. He read the reading: 71%.

"Excellent! Come on Twilight: let's get this up to my plane." Maverick said. He began lifting up the battery from the wooden stands he had put it on, a sort of makeshift pallet. Twilight made up the slack with her telekinesis. They slowly carried it up the stairs towards the cart. Maverick placed it down, making sure not to trap his fingers, then threw the blanket over it. Maverick grabbed the cart harness.

"Let's go Twilight." Maverick couldn't jog with the burdened cart, but kept it up to a brisk walk.

"I'm finally gonna get to fly again." Maverick beamed.

"You sound like Rainbow Dash when she broke her wing that one time. She was grounded for 2 weeks, and she was walking up the walls. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Even though she could have walked up the wall if her wing hadn't of been broken." Twilight said thoughtfully.

"And now _you_ sound like _Pinkie Pie_." Maverick laughed, and Twilight joined in.

Soon they reached the clearing, meeting up with Applejack, Big Mac and Dash on the way. Dash and Applejack pulled all the tools with one cart, Big Mac a smaller cart laden with chucks of stone. The three engineers were already there. He left the cart with the battery at the end of the trough near the river, while Big Mac, Applejack and Rainbow Dash deposited the rocks and tools near the treeline, between the runway area and the guard's tent.

The clearing had been changed dramatically. The area the runway was going to go was now mostly devoid of trees, and was about 10 meters wide and nearly 1500ft long. The clearing had also been made larger, and the trough had been roughly flattened.

The group of ponies and Maverick grouped up in the middle of the clearing.

"Ok, Engie, you said you're a construction engineer, right?" Maverick asked.

"Yep." Engie replied.

"Right, I need you to start making the runway. It needs to be completely flat. Can you do that?" Maverick asked.

"Righto." Engie turned to the tools to get the equipment he needed.

"Ok, to start repairing the plane, I need to run a diagnostics. To do that, I need to replace the battery. Twilight, can you help me with that?"

"Sure." Twilight nodded.

"Ok, then. I'll do that then help Dash, Applejack and Big Mac move some of the other stuff here." Applejack held up her hoof.

"We can do that ourselves. You just fix yer plane." Applejack said.

Maverick nodded. "If you're sure. Iron Clad, Gear Grinder, I'll tell you what I need to do in a second."

They aforementioned engineer ponies saluted. "Sure thing." Iron Clad said "But I have to speak with you first, on the princesses orders."

"Ok Iron Clad. Let's get to work." Maverick clapped his hands together, and the ponies split up, Applejack, Dash and Big Mac to the carts, Twilight to the battery and Gear Grinder to the plane. Iron Clad stayed where he was next to Maverick.

"What was it you had to tell me Iron Clad?" Maverick asked.

Iron Clad gestured for Maverick to get closer, so he knelt down. Iron Clad whispered in his ear. "I was once a human like you." Mavericks eyes widened in surprise slightly, but he let him continue. "I was murdered, and someone, god maybe, gave me the chance to continue my life in another world, so I was sent here. My name was Frederic. I was Canadian, you know."

Maverick nodded and took in what he had just heard. Iron Clad continued.

"And about the metal you asked for. You're lucky I'm here, or you would never have got your hands on any aluminum. It has a different name here, but I managed to get a few bars that I can melt down."

"Good job." Maverick stood up.

"Now what do you want me to do boss?" Iron Clad asked.

Maverick looked over the body of the plane. "When I came in, the trees did a number on the fuselage and wings. With that many dents the damn thing won't be streamlined. It will never fly straight. Can you start removing the dents?"

"Sure thing. I have just the tool." Iron Clad went over to the tools. Maverick heard a loud drilling noise, and when he looked over he saw Engie was beginning to break up and smooth the rocks. A cement mixer was turning a full load of cement. Maverick walked over to Twilight.

"Ok Twilight, I'll take the service panel off, then I need you to help me move the battery into place." Maverick went prone and pulled out his combat knife, using it to lever the panel off the underside of the plane. When it finally came loose, it surprised him and hit him in the head before he could grab it. He groaned, sliding it aside and saw Twilight giggling, a hoof over her mouth.

"Go on, laugh it up." Maverick rolled out from under the plane and rubbed his head.

"No, I'm sorry. It wasn't funny." Twilight said, before laughing properly.

"Let's get the battery in." Maverick said trying to ignore her. He stood up and began lifting the battery up, with Twilights telekinesis helping him. Gear Grinder walked over.

"Here, let me help. I must say, this isn't like any airship I've ever seen." he said, helping hold the battery with a hoof and looking over the plane as he helped Maverick and Twilight move the battery near the plane.

"It wouldn't. This is one of the most advanced pieces of technology from my world. Ok, lift it up." the trio lifted the battery into the open compartment. "One second. I'm going to let go." Maverick let go and moved himself under the battery, guiding it into place while Twilight and Gear Grinder lifted it. Once it was in place, Maverick slid the bolts into place, securing the battery.

"Ok, you can let go." Maverick said. The magical aura disappeared from around the battery.

"Ok Twilight, thanks for your help. You can go back to the library if you want."

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily. You said you were going to show me how your plane works." Twilight said.

"I didn't say that!" Maverick said and looked up at Twilight.

Twilight put on her best pleading eyes.

"Ok, ok. Fine. I'll tell you how it works. Roughly. I don't want to advance your technology if I can help it. Who knows what could happen."

Gear Grinder coughed. He was next to Maverick, but only had to lower his head because he was shorter than Maverick.

"And you Gear Grinder." Maverick said.

"Call me Grinder." Gear Grinder replied.

"Ok. Now then, I'll just attach the wires and run a diagnostics check. Grinder, are you any good with windows?"

"Sure am. I presume you want me to fix the broken glass?" Grinder asked.

"How'd you guess?" Maverick smiled. He placed a wire into the battery, making a clicking noise as the plug connected.

A few minutes later, Dash arrived with Applejack. They were pulling a cart with the aluminum and copper bars and a block of rubber. Dash disconnected the harness on her back and trotted over the Maverick, who was still under the plane. When she got close she could hear him and Gear Grinder talking jargon. Maverick was currently speaking, pointing at something inside the plane.

"…and I have to repair the power junction, or the whole thing will short out. It doesn't look like anything serious was damaged, but the port where the wires connect has been warped by the heat of the lightning, so I'll have to take out the whole box-" Dash cut him by coughing loudly. Maverick looked up. "Oh, hey Dash."

"Hey Maverick. What do you want next?" Dash asked him, leaning against the front landing gear.

"Well, one more load of rocks for Engie to make the runway, but that's about it." Maverick said.

Dash pointed at the clearing entrance, where Big Mac was pulling a cart load of rocks.

"Right, well, I shouldn't need anything else yet. Thanks Dash." Maverick looked over at Applejack and Big Mac, who had placed the carts next to the rocks and tools. "Thanks Applejack, thanks Big Mac!" Maverick called out to them.

"No problem!" Applejack called back. "We're glad to help."

"Eeyup." Big Mac added.

"We gotta go sugar cube. Who knows what Applebloom is up to? Come on Big Macintosh." Applejack said before leaving with Big Mac.

"So," Dash said "How long until its ready to fly?"

"Well, it depends on whether we can smelt the metal and rubber into wires, and how long it takes to-" Maverick said.

"The short version please." Twilight asked.

"Right, well…" Maverick thought for a few seconds. "If the runways done by then, no more than a week, a week and a half tops."

"Alright!" Dash shouted, punching the air with her hoof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The following are the OC's used in this chapter, thanks to these guys for offering them and letting me use them:**

Gear Grinder: Thanks to Mr Sev

Engie: Thanks to Poisonkash

Frederic/Iron Clad: Thanks to kickass222urmom (I believe he's the owner of him)

If you don't know who that is, where have you been? He's only writing the most popular HiE fic out there (Living the Dream)

**As Usual, please review or let me know if you have any ideas for the story :)**


	13. Chapter 13, Underway

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were sitting on camping stools they had borrowed from the guard's tent, both listening to Maverick as he ran them through how the plane worked, how it created thrust, how it changed direction. Gear Grinder was standing nearby working with Iron Clad to stoke a portable furnace, ready to smelt the metal bars down and make glass with some of the sand that had been brought with the other materials on airship, Engie was laying down flat chunks of rock and cementing them together, and the Royal Guards were playing Go Fish.

At current Maverick was lying on his back under the plane with a chisel, scraping melted rubber away from the insides of the plane, at the same time telling Rainbow Dash how his plane took off and landed on carriers with such a short distance.

"…and a hook deploys, grabbing a rope and pulling the plane to a stop." Maverick said.

"Cool." Dash said.

Maverick grunted as he scraped off a stubborn piece of melted rubber and placed it in a bucket next to him. "Did you have to make that lightning so hot Twilight?"

"I said sorry." Twilight levitated up a book on time stopping spells. She was researching the spell she had used on the clouds.

Maverick looked back at the power junction. It wasn't built to be removed, but at least that meant it wasn't meant to wear down for at least ten years. If he was lucky, and damned careful, he would be able to repair the casing without taking the whole thing out. He realized it would be some time before the right engine could be turned on, but it should be safe to use the battery. He gave the small fist sized box another once over, and saw the wires to the right engine were the only ones that had been damaged.

The damage done to the engine itself would take longer to diagnose.

"Ok, that should be good." Maverick said before he grabbed the underside of the plane and pushed himself out from under it. He stood up and brushed himself down before moving alongside the plane. He jumped up and grabbed the side of the open cockpit, pulling himself up, then swung himself over the side and landed in the seat.

"Gotta clear this glass. Twilight, can you pass me the bucket I was using?" Maverick asked.

"Sure." Twilight lifted the bucket with her magic and held it in front of him, and then Maverick took it and placed it on the console.

"All the bloody glass on the console is cracked as well." Maverick muttered, looking over the controls. He began clearing the broken glass from the floor of the cockpit. After a few minutes he had all the glass, bar a few tiny specks he couldn't reach, in the bucket.

"Dash, take this will ya?" Maverick asked. Dash flew over and took the bucket before placing it next to the front gear.

"Well, here goes nothing." Maverick muttered. He hit the master switch and felt the energy course through the plane. A soft hum could be heard, but it was mostly drowned out by the sounds of Engie working on the runway, flattening the ground and laying flat chunks of stone down.

"Well, it hasn't shorted out, so it _looks_ ok…" Maverick muttered. Turning the main flight computers diagnostic system on confirmed most of what he already knew. The right engine was currently inoperable, but it looked like the left engine could operate without the affecting the right engine in any way. He realised he had made a rookie mistake and in the heat of the moment hadn't rerouted power through the secondary power junction.

He decided that if he routed the power he could test the left engine, but the right engine was still a big no-no. It would take time to check that, but hopefully the computer would diagnose it well enough. He sighed and vowed he would check it manually anyway.

"So what are you doing now?" Dash asked over Mavericks shoulder.

"Gah!" Maverick shot around in his seat. "Rainbow Dash! Geez." Maverick thought about a possible scenario in his head.

"_Hey, what does that button do?" Dash asked, pointing at a large red button._

"_Don't touch that!" Maverick shouted, too late. He felt the seat explode beneath him, sending him into the air._

"_Rainbow Daaaaaaaaash!" he shouted as the seat flew higher into the sky, while he held on for dear life._

Maverick shook his head and laughed. Sure.

"Sorry." Dash said meekly.

"No problem, just don't sneak up on me." Maverick said. "Don't want to hit any buttons by accident…" he muttered.

"What?" Dash asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, you wanted to know what I'm doing?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah!" Dash shouted.

"Well, it's pretty boring. I'm just making the computer check over the plane, make sure the only problems are ones I've found." Maverick explained, flipping switches. "And testing the left engine. _Might_ want to cover your ears." He added.

Dash nodded and flew down to Twilight, before telling her the same thing. She nodded and both ponies looked at Maverick expectantly.

Maverick looked behind him. The way the plane had been placed meant the runway was on his right, and he was facing the river. He only had to worry about the trees, and they were a good 10 meters away, so it was safe. He looked down and set the turbines going in the left engine. As they sped up the noise increased to an loud whine. Maverick looked over the console. According to the readings the turbines were at were performing fine, but he knew they wouldn't give him enough thrust to fly. He shut the turbines down, and listened as the whirring died off. He got ready to power the heat sync coils that created the heat needed to provide thrust.

They heated up normally, and after a few more tests he confirmed the left engine was fine. He decided to test the wing and rudder flaps. He stopped to look over the digital image that had popped up on the main screen. The right engine, right wing flap, the tip of the left wing and the nosecone were all highlighted in red. That was _not_ something he had wanted to see. Sure, the nosecone had been dented like most of the aircraft, but he hadn't thought it would be bad enough to cripple it.

And worse yet, most of the instruments were in the nosecone.

"God damn, cut me a break." Maverick said, sitting back in the seat and running his hand through his hair. Surely it wouldn't be too bad.

_Now I've probably fucking jinxed it._ he thought. He ran through a further diagnostic. Radar was offline, thermal imaging was offline, and communications were offline. All that was working was the GPS system, but that was pointless here. Now the nosecone was more or less dead-weight. He'd take the cone off and check it out. For now, run more diagnostics.

**SPACE**

Maverick had run complicated and detailed tests on the aircraft. Other than the engine and nosecone, the right-wing flap was the only real problem. Hitting the trees had somewhat warped the metal on the wings, leaving head sized dents, but Maverick had learnt beavers had been working on cutting down some trees were he had crashed, and that was why the trees had fallen easier and the plane hadn't been destroyed. That and the trees had been planted twenty years ago, so were still only small.

They'd still done a number on his plane though.

The right-wing flap had been caught and smashed in half. One half was still loosely attached to the wing, the other had been imbedded in a tree. Maverick had had to resort to brute force to remove it. He had asked Iron Clad and Grinder to re-attach it. Iron Clad could smelt and deal with metal work, Grinder could help with the finer points of flight, like aerodynamics and aircraft systems. Engie was constructing the runway at a surprising rate. Already stones had been laid and set from the river to about 50ft down the runway.

Right now Iron Clad was helping Grinder re-attach the broken off wing flap pieces, using Grinders knowledge of aerodynamics and Iron Clads of metallurgy. Iron Clad was hammering the heated metal into shape, wearing a specially fitting blacksmiths mask that accommodated for his horn. Maverick was fiddling with the primary power router and a chisel. Twilight had gone back to the library, but Dash had wanted to stay. At present she was looking at the emergency wiring diagram on the inside of the service panel.

"Are all planes this complicated?" Dash asked. Maverick turned his attention from the planes internals to Dash, pushing a dangling wire out of the way.

"Pretty much." Maverick went back to the wiring, before shouting to Iron Clad. "What's the ETA on those wires?"

Iron Clad pushed his mask up and put the hammer down. "20 minutes!" Iron Clad wiped his brow, pulled the mask down and went back to hammering.

"Lovely." Maverick muttered. He looked at the wiring diagram, before turning back to the plane. He was heating the warped wire port with matches while reshaping it with the chisel handle. He tossed a burnt out match into the bucket before grabbing another and striking it against the inside of the plane, lighting it. He held it against the box and pushed the handle against it, nudging the hot plastic into place. Once he had it in place, he gently blew on it, cooling and setting it.

"Now, let's deal with the other end of the wire…" Maverick muttered, looking at the wire that had been melted away. The wire in question was actually a bundle of wires in a scarcely bendable rubber casing about 20cm long and 1cm in diameter, designed for handling heavy amounts of power. It would take some work to safely remove it from the engine.

Then he would have to fix the engine.

After twenty minutes, Maverick had cut through the wire and placed it next to him. It would probably be useful at some point. Iron Clad came over with the melted copper bars. He had smelted them into wires of different lengths, but needed to insulate them in rubber.

"The wires are done Maverick." Iron Clad said.

"Thanks Iron Clad. How's the block of rubber going?" Maverick asked.

"It's melting down now. Give it another few minutes."

"Alright then." Maverick slid out from under the plane. "I'm gonna have some lunch. You want any guys?"

"No thanks, I'll eat when I'm done today." Iron Clad turned and walked back to the portable furnace.

"I'll have my lunch on the _Anastasia_." Grinder said.

"Your airship?" Maverick asked.

"Yep." Grinder turned and walked towards the exit.

"Dash?" Maverick turned to her.

"Sure. I'll get something for Sugarcube corner." Dash took off and flew away.

"Well, you got anything Engie?" Maverick turned and saw the engineer leaning against a jackhammer, eating a sandwich. Maverick laughed, and Engie looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Maverick looked towards the Royal Guard tent. Captain Barehoof had returned, and the new 1st Lieutenant Jet had been sent to Canterlot to receive his promotion, before coming back to take over control of the Guards stationed here. For now, it was just the other two Lieutenants playing cards again.

Maverick sighed and sat down against the front landing gear. He pulled a tomato sandwich wrapped in grease proof paper out of his pocket before biting into it.

Damn, Twilight made good sandwiches.

**SPACE**

Maverick re-attached the service panel, sliding it into place. He had fixed the primary power router, and Iron Clad and Grinder had successfully repaired the wing flap. Engie had constructed an impressive 100ft of runway base, and when Maverick and Dash had pushed the plane onto the area of runway that had been built, Engie had built a solid base of rock for the plane to park on. With the Royal Guard tent they had made a temporary hangar.

So far, it was good progress.

Maverick had taken the crude solar panels and the generator to the clearing and, with some extra support, had erected the solar panels on the Royal Guard tent over the Eurofighter. The battery would charge in the day while they worked. When the sun had started to set the engineers went to a hotel in Ponyville to sleep, while Maverick had gone back to Twilight's library. Grinder had moved the _Anastasia_ to an area outside Ponyville.

Maverick was lying on his bed, reading a book on the history of Ponyville. He was tired after the day of work, but when Twilight came in and asked if he wanted to go to a Pinkie Party, he guessed it couldn't hurt. By the time they left it was dark out.

"One of my ex-girlfriends used to like clubbing. Going out all night and dancing." Maverick said.

"_Ex_-girlfriend?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, it didn't really work out. We we're too different."

"So how many girlfriends have you had?"

Maverick shrugged. "I don't count."

"Oh really?" Twilight laughed, but before she could continue they arrived at the club. There was music playing inside, a song Maverick didn't recognize but sounded similar to Pop music from earth. As Maverick and Twilight entered, Pinkie Pie ran up and handed them both slices of cake.

"Welcome to the party!" she turned to Maverick. "Talk to ponies, dance, _mingle_!" she bounced off into the party crowd as they stamped in applause as the song ended.

Maverick blinked before shrugging and taking a bite out of the slice of cake. Chocolate with pink frosting.

"Mmm." Maverick mumbled, raising his eyebrows and nodding in approval. He swallowed. "Not bad."

"Pinkie makes the cake herself. Bakes it from scratch."

Maverick looked up and saw a white unicorn with a wild blue and cyan mane and tail and purple tinted goggles. She had a musical note cutie mark. She held out a hoof.

"I'm DJ Pon-3, DJ. Real names Vinyl Scratch." Maverick shook her hoof.

Maverick had an idea. "A DJ huh? Well, I have something you might wanna have a look at." Maverick smiled knowingly.

Vinyl raised an eyebrow, barely visible behind the goggles. Maverick wasn't wearing his flight vest, and the IPhone was still in the pocket. He smiled sheepishly when he realised. "Oops. I'll be right back." Maverick turned to the door, but Twilight was standing there with his IPhone and headphones in her hoof.

"Thought you might want this." she said with a grin.

"Wow, thanks Twilight." he took it and nodded at her in thanks. He turned back to Vinyl and held out the device. She looked at it oddly, wondering what to do. Maverick kneeled down next to her and swiped his finger across the screen. He held out the headphones.

"You need to wear these." he said.

"Sure." Vinyl held one to her ear and Maverick hit play on his music playlist. Vinyl's eyes shot up as Party Rock started playing.

"You have a whole song on this?" she asked.

"Dozens of songs." Maverick smiled at her. "Cool right?"

"Hay yeah! Dude, I gotta get me one of these! Hey, you think I can play this on the speakers?"

"Dunno, I'll have a look." before Maverick could finish saying it, Vinyl was pulling him towards the DJ booth. He knelt down and had a look at the connections. For reasons unfathomable the speaker cable had the same connection as the IPhone headphones port. Maverick shrugged and looked at Vinyl.

"I think it'll fit here. Want me to try?" Maverick asked.

"Go for it." Vinyl turned and took the record off the booth, attracting a few curious glances. She turned to Maverick and nodded. Maverick pulled the cable out and placed it in the IPhone headphone port. He reset and played the song, and sure enough the familiar beats of Party Rock came out of the speakers on either side. Vinyl shouted over it, because the mic was no longer working.

"This here's a cool song from Maverick here, enjoy everypony!"

"_Part Rock!"_ came out of the speakers.

"_Yeah!"_ it continued.

Ponies were looking round at the speakers as the song continued. A few started dancing, and before long the club of ponies had taken to the song. A small area cleared in the centre of the group, and Maverick could see Pinkie breakdancing in the middle, the other ponies cheering her on. Maverick laughed, and joined Pinkie in the middle of the group as the music lulled.

"_Every day I'm shuffling._"

On cue Maverick began shuffling, to the cheering and applause of the surrounding ponies. Vinyl Scratch was banging her head, and threw her hoof in the air.

He had never realised the nightlife in this world would be like the nightlife in his.

**I have LOTS of work to do, so there won't be an update for about a week. That's also the reason this chapter is 2 days late. Sorry :(**


	14. Chapter 14, Airworthy

**The Next Day**

Maverick entered the clearing, alone because Twilight and Dash were meeting up with their other pony friends and doing something. He saw Iron Clad at work removing the dents in the wings and body while Engie was laying down more rocks that he had picked up from the _Anastasia_. Grinder hadn't arrived yet.

Maverick made his way over to the tool pile and grabbed a screwdriver, chisel and hammer and made his way to the nosecone of the plane. He began removing the nosecone, carefully so as not to further damage the equipment inside. The part in question had been smashed to the extent that when Maverick looked closely it was now pointing downwards slightly.

That wasn't a good sign.

**3 Hours Later**

Maverick turned away from the table covered with delicate wiring and computer equipment. Grinder and Iron Clad were repairing the nosecone itself, Iron Clad hammering it into shape against the runway under Grinders scrutiny and instruction. Maverick meanwhile was salvaging what little equipment had survived the beating of the crash.

He wasn't hopeful. He was no computer whiz. He knew how to wire the pieces together, but when it came to repairing the actual components, he was clueless. He walked over to the Eurofighter, peering into the crevice where the nosecone would go. Wires and small computer pieces dangled out, each wire no more than half a meter long. It was hell. He looked back at the pieces on the table.

He walked back over and began sorting them into piles: Still working, the smallest pile consisting of only the GPS computer and a few other small pieces. The next, Salvageable, was the stuff that would need repairs, but he could get them working. And finally, the Scrap, the biggest pile. It was made of crumpled, smashed and damaged beyond repair pieces.

It was a mess, so Maverick went to work cannibalising the worst of the junk to repair the rest.

**Three Days Later**

Maverick carefully placed the final wire into the GPS computer. Luckily, it had turned out it was only secondary stuff that had been damaged. He had repaired the radar and a few other systems, but a lot of it was still useless. When everything was in place, he climbed into the cockpit to check the computer systems. Sure enough everything he had fixed was working. He waved over Iron Clad. The unicorn levitated the repaired nosecone against the body, levitated a blowtorch, and set to work putting the two pieces together.

Maverick climbed out of the cockpit and stepped back to look over the Eurofighter. Iron Clad had removed the dents from the wings and body work and Grinder had checked it, making sure it was aerodynamic. Under Mavericks instruction they had avoided the blackened hole where the lightning had hit.

He guessed it would be another week before it would be airworthy. Longer if the engine wasn't fixed.

**6 Days Later**

It was day 11 of fixing the Eurofighter. Engie had laid a base of cemented rock for the runway, and was finishing by paving his work with another layer of cement to make a perfectly flat surface. He was 500 feet down the runway. Grinder had the day off to catch up on work at his store and Iron Clad had helped Maverick take the right engine apart. The pieces were laid on the runway for inspection. The engine had been messed up. The lightning had blown several coils out of place, and when he had crashed the vibrations had thrown a coil into a turbine, screwing the whole engine up. It looked dramatic and would take a while to fix, but it was a fairly simple repair job.

Iron Clad had spent five of the last six days removing the engine piece by piece and repairing the pieces, reshaping the coils, melting down the turbine blades and letting them set into their designed shape before putting them back together. They had reshaped the stiff coils of wire by wrapping them tightly around a wide steel bar. Iron Clad handed a set wire to Maverick who then went over to the engine and began replacing it, using a blowtorch to melt it to the rest of the wire. Maverick knew trying to repair the engine like this was a long shot, but he had to try. He wasn't paying attention to where he pointed the blowtorch.

"Jeez!" Maverick pulled his hand out of the engine and dropped the blowtorch, waving his burnt fingers in the air before blowing on them and sucking them in a desperate attempt to cool the burning sensation. Iron Clad laughed and Maverick shot him an angry look. Maverick was tired. He decided to replace the last coils and call it a day. He told Iron Clad so.

"The turbines blades will be set in half an hour, don't you want to wait?" Iron Clad asked.

Maverick sighed, massaging his burnt fingers. "Guess I might as well." he said and looked over at the pile of cut down trees. Most had been taken away, but there was still enough left for what he was planning to do. He'd get Engie to help him with it soon. For now, Maverick set about fixing the engine.

Two hours later saw Maverick, with the help Iron Clads telekinesis, replacing the final turbine. It was late now and the sun was setting, but at least the engine appeared to be fixed. Maverick would have to test it, but to his eyes it looked fine. He turned to Iron Clad.

"That should do it. Leave the panel off, I'll test it before we replace it." Maverick said. Iron Clad nodded.

They had had to cut off a panel of bodywork to reach the engine. Maverick stepped back and climbed into the cockpit, using the rope ladder he had put together a few days ago. He swung himself over the side into the cockpit seat and engaged the battery.

"You might wanna step back Iron Clad. If I test the coils it's gonna get as hot as hell." Maverick said. Iron Clad trotted to the other side of the runway. Maverick ran a test on the engine, making sure power could flow through it. It could, so Maverick continued. He let power flow through the primary router, through the crudely repaired wires and into the engine. Maverick flipped the switch and powered the coils. The hum of electricity increased, and after a few seconds he saw the coils were reaching the designated heat. They were working.

Satisfied, Maverick cut off power to the coils and activated the turbines. This was the moment of truth. If they worked, the fighter would almost be airworthy. If not, it would take another week of repairs to get it right. Maverick heard the whirring noise as the turbines sped up, the sound emitting freely from the open panel. Nothing went wrong. Maverick put them to full speed, and, slower than when he had last flown, they reached it. Maverick clapped his hands, smiling tiredly.

It was almost ready.

**The Next Day**

Maverick walked past the Royal Guards at the entrance, Twilight and her five friends behind him. The clearing was utterly changed to when he had crashed. The runway split the clearing in half. On the right was the river, to the left the guard's tent. Between that and the runway were the carts and tools that had been used. The runway extended through the trees and into the field Maverick had first aimed at. There was a Royal-Guard-tent roof over the plane that was sitting on an extended base of flat rock. On top of the tenting were a dozen improved solar panels. Maverick had made them with Engie and Grinder as an improvement to his three arrays of pipes, as well as two additional generators.

"There it is." Maverick stopped and said to the ponies behind him.

Sitting proudly, pointing at the runway was the fully repaired Eurofighter Lightning. Grinder and Iron Clad were looking it over, a final checklist floating above Iron Clads head. The pony in question was clearly proud of his metal work; it was impossible to tell the plane had ever crashed at all. All smelting or welding had been done acutely, and the entire body given another coat of airship paint donated by Grinder.

In other words, it was done.

Maverick watched as the group of ponies walked past him and looked over the sight. Maverick was pleased; he hadn't thought it would be done in just 2 weeks. He had to thank the Princess again as soon as he saw her. As if fate was waiting for him to ask, there was a noise above him and he saw the Royal Carriage descend into the clearing. He saw the Goddess of the Sun and beside her another Alicorn, this one dark with a starry mane. Maverick correctly guessed it was Princess Luna, Goddess of the Moon and Stars. They departed the carriage as everypony in the clearing bowed, Mavrick included.

"I see your craft is repaired Maverick." Princess Celestia said as the ponies and Maverick stood.

"Yes Princess. I'm going to take it for a test flight tomorrow and if it flies well, I'll be able to leave."

"What is this 'craft' Tia?" Princess Luna asked curiously, looking over the aircraft.

"Mavericks flying machine. Humans don't have wings, so they use large machines like this to fly." Celestia answered.

"They're like a more advanced type of airship." Maverick added.

"Intriguing." Luna muttered, before stepping up to it. She pointed at the RAF insignia on the wing. "Is that the flag of your nation?" she asked.

"No, that's the symbol of our air force. Like the Royal Guards." Maverick explained, walking over. He turned to Princess Celestia. "I can't thank you enough for the help and materials you sent me."

"I wouldn't be much of a ruler if I didn't help someone in need." Celestia smiled and turned to Twilight. "How is the spell coming along?"

"It's difficult, but I should be able to perform it in a week." Twilight said.

"That's enough time for me to get a couple of test flights in." Maverick nodded. He was leaning against the cockpit, his arms crossed.

"Why can't you fly now?" Dash asked, hovering above the cockpit.

"I need certain weather conditions to take off. The wind needs to be travelling in the right direction, there has to be a certain air pressure. It has to be precise." Maverick said. "The best I can do now is pre-flight checks."

"Oh oh oh! Can you show us?" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Uh, I guess." Maverick shrugged before turning and climbing up the rope ladder into the cockpit. Even that had been repaired, the cracked glass on the controls carefully replaced. "I'm going to power the engines, and it's gonna be _really_ loud. You all might want to step back. A lot." Maverick said as he slid the canopy closed over his head. The ponies turned and walked to the Royal Guards tent. When they were clear, Maverick powered the fighter. The hum was a lot quieter with the canopy repaired and shut in place.

Maverick went through the checks. The landing gears brakes released and the engines powered up, giving the plane enough thrust to push the it from under the tent and onto the runway. Using the rudder controls, Maverick turned the plane so it was pointing down the runway. He gazed longingly down the runway, knowing all he had to do was throttle up the engines and pull back on the stick. Take to air. Common sense took over before he did. It wasn't ready to fly just yet.

Maverick went through the standard pre-flight checks, checking the flaps, swinging the rudder, testing thrust. The physical aspects of the plane were fine, and other than the secondary systems that were offline, the flight computer had survived unscathed.

'_Gimme the right weather conditions and I'm flying'._ Maverick thought. He looked over and saw the group of ponies gawping at the mechanical beast, bar Princess Celestia. Maverick laughed and raised a hand before turning back to the controls and shutting the plane down. When the turbines stopped, the coils cooled and the computer had shut down, Maverick turned off the power. He opened the canopy and slid it back. He stood up and climbed out, sliding down the side of the plane and crouching to soften the fall. He stood and dusted his hands before walking over to the group of ponies.

"Whaddya think?" he asked.

"It was very… loud." Fluttershy whispered.

"But _awesome!_" Dash shouted, hovering in the air.

"Well, tomorrow you'll get to see it in action. If the weathers good." Maverick said.

"Well I'm sure as Captain of the weather team Rainbow Dash can arrange clear skies. Can't you Dash?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Sure." Dash nodded, smiling.

"Well then, I'll be sure to let the Wonderbolts know they can visit." Celestia smiled. Dash nearly fainted when she heard this.

"The Wonderbolts! _Here_?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? They said they wanted to see my 'airship'." Maverick said.

"And they'll arrive tomorrow. But I have to go now. I have a meeting in Canterlot. Luna will be staying here in Ponyville to study with Twilight in her library for the night. Now, I have to go." the Princess turned and stepped onto the Royal Carriage. Maverick spoke to the remaining ponies as Celestia ascended into the clouds.

"I've got an errand to run, so I can't show you anything else. Besides, there isn't much else to show without flying."

"I have to go as well. I've just received a large order of dresses." Rarity said.

"And I have to get a party ready!" Pinkie shouted, bouncing on the spot in her trademark way.

"Well, it seems we all have something to do, so let's go. See you all later everypony." Twilight said. The group turned and began walking out of the clearing, the engineer ponies included. Maverick jogged over and stopped Applejack and Engie.

"I need both of your help with my errand. Are you free?" Maverick whispered, kneeling down.

"Sure partner, but why?" Applejack asked, whispering as well.

"I'll explain on the way, but first, where's Applebloom?" Maverick asked, still whispering.

"She's at her friends Scootaloo's." Applejack said.

Maverick nodded. "Good. Are there any trees on Sweet Apple Acres that would be good enough for a tree house?"

"Sure, Ah can find one." Applejack nodded.

"Ok, find one then meet me at your barn."

"Uh, ok. Why?"

Maverick grinned. "I'll tell you when I get there. Engie, can you help me move the last of the trees?"

"Sure can." Engie saluted and went to get a cart.

Maverick rubbed his hands together. "One less loose end." He muttered.

**Precisely 57 Minutes Later**

Maverick and Engie each carried a cart of trees up to the tree Applejack had pointed out.

"So we're good to build here?" Maverick asked, dropping the harness.

"Yep. I gotta say, it's an awful kind thing yer doin'." Applejack said.

"It's nothing. Besides, I don't want all these trees to go to waste." Maverick said. He pulled out a set of saws from his cart and laid them out.

"I'll leave you two to it then. Ah got some trees to buck." Applejack turned and left.

"Well Engie, let's get to work. You cut the trees into planks, I'll get the tree ready." Maverick picked up a saw and went over to the tree.

**Sorry it's late, SO much stuff to do. Read my blog on FimFiction for the details. Oh, and there's an Easter Egg in this story, a character reference (not the OC's). First person to PM me with the correct answer gets a shout out. As usual I'm still taking ideas. Just none to do with the ending please :3**


	15. Chapter 15, Luna the Gamer

Maverick dusted his hands off. It was done.

"Good job Engie. Now we just need some paint."

"Ah reckon Ah can help with that." Maverick turned and saw Big Mac with half a dozen paint cans on his back.

"Well hello there Big Mac. Did Applejack send you?" Maverick asked.

"Eeyup. She says ya should probably go get the fillies while we paint."

"Well, guess I can do that. I'll be back in thirty minutes." Maverick said. He turned and walked towards Ponyville. But as he left Sweet Apple Acres, he heard the familiar put-put-put of a wing propelled scooter.

'_Damn, I'll have to distract them for a while, or Big Mac and Engie won't finish.'_ Maverick thought. He jogged down the path between the orchards as Scootaloo cam round the corner, pulling Sweetie Belle and Applebloom in a wagon behind her.

"Hey Scootaloo!" he shouted, waving to get their attention.

"Hey Maverick!" Scootaloo shouted. She and the other two fillies waved and stopped. Maverick walked up to them.

"What're you doing here mister?" Applebloom asked.

Maverick realised he should have come up with an excuse beforehand. "Uh, just helping Applejack with something. What are _you_ doing here?" Maverick asked changing the subject.

"Rarity kicked us out when we spilt grape juice on one of her dresses, so we're gonna get our cutie-marks here." Sweetie Belle explained.

"Uh, can I help?" Maverick asked.

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Let's go!" she shot off down the path towards the barn as the trio shouted their next idea. "Cutie Mark Crusader Actors!"

Maverick face-palmed. This was sure to be interesting.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Maverick led the trio into towards the tree-house.<p>

"You got your eyes closed?" Maverick asked.

"Uh huh." the trio said in unison.

Maverick reached the tree and saw Big Mac and Engie standing next to it proudly, flecks of yellow, blue and red paint on their coats.

"Ok, open your eyes." Maverick said. He heard several small gasps, then squeals of delight as they ran past him and into the tree house. It was much like their old one, but larger and with a balcony that ran the whole way round. The trio of fillies stopped at the door and turned around.

"Thanks Maverick!" the trio said still in unison.

"It was nothing, but thank Engie and Big Mac as well. Couldn't have done them without their help. And _try_ not to burn this one down." Maverick crossed his arms jokingly.

"We won't. Thanks Engie, thanks Big Mac!" Sweetie shouted. "Come on guys, let's decorate!"

"Yeah, Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse Decorators!" Applebloom joined in, and they high-hoofed.

Maverick laughed and his stomach growled. He realised he was hungry and when he looked at his watch saw it was now 1:30ish.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Thanks for your help you two. And Engie, I trust I'll see you tomorrow for my premier flight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Engie replied.

"Alright then. See you later." Maverick turned and left, heading for Twilights library.

When he arrived he saw Luna and Twilight studying over a pile of books. He glanced at one of the covers._ Time-stopping for Beginners – So you want to shift the time-space continuum?_ He guessed they were researching the spell Twilight had used. Why one of the Princesses was involved he didn't know. They both turned and smiled when they saw enter.

"Hello Maverick. How did the errand go?" Twilight asked.

"Well." Maverick answered.

"And what precisely was this errand?" Luna asked.

"A small gift for some friends." Maverick said vaguely.

"How kind. Tell me, Twilight says you have a small device capable of playing dozens of records. May I see it?" Luna asked.

"Sure. I'll just go get it." Maverick went into the basement and picked the IPhone up from the bed. He walked upstairs and saw Luna was now sitting on a couch. As he walked over Luna plucked the small device from his hand with her telekinesis. She looked it over.

"What a curious device." she poked the screen with a hoof and her eyes widened in surprise when it lit up. "There is a miniature sun in here!"

"No, it's just artificial light." Maverick laughed.

"Slide to unlock…" Luna said.

"Here, let me." Maverick held out his hand. Luna placed the IPhone in his hand and he sat down, before sliding the small button across the screen. He tapped in his password and showed Luna the new screen.

"You pay for extra little things called 'apps'." Maverick explained. "Like games."

"Games?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, like Angry Birds." Maverick navigated through the pages and selected an app.

"Angry Birds?" Luna asked curiously.

"Yeah. The birds are angry because some pigs have stolen their eggs. Look." Maverick waited until the main menu came up and selected New Game. He fired the bird and watched as it ploughed through a wooden block and knocked out a pig.

"Intriguing. May I try?" Luna asked.

"Sure. Just press the bird in the slingshot, drag it back then let go." Maverick explained.

Luna did so, and managed to hit a pig on her first try. Her face lit up. Before she fired the next bird, Maverick stopped her.

"If you tap this bird in flight, it turns into three more."

Luna nodded, and when did so managed to hit two pigs and cause an avalanche, crushing a third.

"Ha ha! The birds have been tripled!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Maverick stood up and walked over to Twilight. "How's the spell going?"

"It's pretty complicated. I'm still trying to work out how I did it in the first place." Twilight explained, looking up from her books.

"Don't you remember what you did?" Maverick asked.

"No, it was a sort of, magic overload." Twilight explained.

"Meaning…"

"It was more powerful then I meant it to be." Twilight looked back into her book.

Maverick decided to occupy himself with some drawing. He made his way into the libraries study and picked up a pot of ink, a quill and some scrolls. Carrying them under his arm he walked past the couch Luna was sitting on. He looked and saw her face crunch up in concentration. She pulled her hoof back from the screen and Maverick heard the snort of a pig, signalling a KO. "HA! Take that swine!" Luna said.

Maverick chuckled and ducked through the basement door. He'd created a gamer. He closed the door behind him and nearly dropped the stuff when he saw Dash trotting on the treadmill.

"Dash! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Dash turned to look at him. "Hm?" she asked, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Why are you in my room? And using my treadmill?" Maverick asked.

"I was waiting for you, and I need to increase my wing power." Dash explained. She stopped and let the treadmill push her off. "I was gonna ask something."

"Go on then." Maverick asked. He set the stuff down on a table.

"Well, your plane has two seats…" Dash trailed off.

Maverick realised what she wanted and crossed his arms, smiling. "Go on."

"I was sort of wandering, if, well…" she looked at the floor and rubbed the back of neck with a hoof.

"You could take the other?" Maverick asked.

Dash nodded and looked up. "Can I?" she pleaded.

Maverick couldn't have said no I he'd wanted to, but there was a complication. "To fly in that plane, you need a helmet." he said and walked over to the wardrobe, opened it and pulled out his flight helmet. "Specifically, a helmet like this."

"I could get Twilight to clone it." Dash suggested.

"She can do that?" Maverick wore a puzzled expression, but shook his head. "She's busy enough researching that spell."

"I'll ask. HEY, TWILIGHT!" Dash shouted, ignoring Maverick.

"Dash!" Maverick said.

Twilight appeared in the doorway, an eyebrow raised at the cyan pegasus. "Yes?"

"Can you clone Mavericks helmet?" Dash asked, pointing at the helmet in Mavericks arms.

Twilight looked it over, then picked it up with her telekinesis, bringing it closer to her. She spun it around in front of her. She nodded. "Sure, but it will only be temporary."

"That's good enough." Maverick nodded.

"Can you Twi?" Dash asked.

"It will only last a few hours, but yeah."

"Alright!" Dash pumped the air with her hoof.

"Well, if that's all…" Twilight placed the helmet back in Mavericks hands and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Guess I'm ok to draw now." Maverick turned and sat at the desk, placing the helmet on the florr next to his stool.

"Can I watch?"

Maverick looked back and saw Dash looking around his shoulder. He sighed.

"Dash, you know I don't like others watching me draw."

"I know, but, please?"

Maverick thought for a few seconds. "Run on the treadmill."

"The treadmill?" Dash asked.

"I don't want you to watch me, but I could draw you." Maverick shrugged.

"Alright." Dash turned and stepped onto the treadmill. As she began running Maverick dipped the quill in the ink and gently placed the tip on the scroll, dragging it down and forming the shape of the treadmill. When that was done, he moved on to Dash, carefully sketching in her legs, then her body, her head. Carefully he added her wild rainbow mane and tail. Finally he added her cutie-mark, the rainbow lightning bolt shooting from the cloud. It was done. It had only taken fifteen minutes.

"Ok Dash. You can step off now." Maverick placed the quill on the desk and softly blew on the scroll, drying the ink.

"Lemme see!" Dash flew over.

"Nuh uh uh, let it dry." Maverick held it away teasingly.

"Come ooooooon!" Dash leant closer, reaching for the scroll.

"Fine, but be careful. The ink's still wet." Maverick turned it around and handed it over to Dash. She held it between her front hooves.

"This is cool." Dash smiled.

"Keep it." Maverick said.

"Really?" Dash asked, looking up at Maverick.

"Sure. Not like I'm going to be able to take it with me when I leave." Maverick sighed.

Dash looked sad. "When _are_ you going?" she asked.

"As soon as Twilight can perform the spell. You know that Dash."

"I know." Dash sighed. "Anyway, I gotta go train the other pegasi. It's only 4 days until the rainy season."

Maverick nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Dash smiled and flew out of the basement, the picture on her back.

Maverick sat down and went back to drawing. As the afternoon sun became lower in the sky, he remembered something. Luna was the Princess of the Moon and Stars, right? That meant she lowered and raised the moon. Maverick wanted to see this. He climbed up the stairs and as he opened the door he was almost blown back by a powerful shout.

"CURSE THOU SWINE! WHY MUST THOU COWER FROM THY AVION JUSTICE UNDER THINE UNBREAKABLE GLASS!"

Maverick blinked a few times before stepping into the library. Luna was staring at the IPhone angrily and Twilight had placed some cotton in each of her ears.

"Last pig stuck under some glass?" Maverick guessed calmly.

"Yes. And thou glass is unbreakable." Luna muttered through gritted teeth.

Maverick decided to change the subject. "Are you going to raise the moon?"

Luna looked out the window and when she saw the darkness her eyes widened in shock. "Uh oh." she stood up and ran up the stairs towards the second floor, letting the IPhone drop onto the couch. Maverick followed her and until she stepped out onto the balcony. Maverick held back and watched. She sat on her haunches and closed her eyes. Her horn lit up and was surrounded by a magical aura. Maverick had learnt to recognize the brighter these auras got, the more powerful the magical spell. Maverick had to shield his eyes as the light emitting from Luna's horn became unbearable.

When Maverick looked up, he could see the moon slowly cresting the horizon as the sky became darker than before. He saw the light dying out and lowered his hand. He blinked to clear his eyes and saw Luna looking at him.

"Now that, that was cool." he said.

"Do you not do that in your world?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side.

Maverick shook his head. "We don't do half the things you do in Equestria. We don't move the clouds, raise the moon and sun, clean the seasons."

"How odd. Anyway, I wish to continue playing on your, IPhone. Is that name correct?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure you should keep playing." Maverick said.

"And why _not_?" Luna growled.

Maverick stepped back, holding up his hands. "Nothing, but, maybe you should play another game."

Luna stopped and pondered this. She nodded. "That it acceptable. Let us go." Luna said, walking past Maverick and out down the stairs.

Maverick turned and followed. Once they arrived at the couch he picked up the IPhone and hit the main button, going to the menu. He looked through his apps. Most wouldn't go down well, but soon found one that was acceptable. He selected it.

"This game is simple. Just swing the sweet so it lands in the creatures mouth." Maverick explained and held it out. Luna picked it up with her magic and began to play. She completed the first level and nodded.

"This game is satisfactory." she said.

Maverick smiled. "Good to hear." he turned and walked into the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich, put it on a plate and made his way into the basement, bidding Twilight goodnight. He closed the door behind him before peering down, looking for signs of a wild rainbow mane. Content he was alone, he sat down and ate his sandwich in silence before going to sleep, anticipating the next day.

* * *

><p>Mavericks excitement woke him before the digital beeps of his watch the next morning. He sat up and saw it was only 6:23. He jumped up and thought for a few seconds. He stepped onto the treadmill and ran, thinking more about what he was going to do. First he would have some breakfast – no, scratch that, he didn't want to wait. An apple would do – then he would get his flight suit on, gather up the ponies that wanted to watch, get to the clearing, let Twilight clone his helmet and then…<p>

Take to the sky.

Maverick stepped off the treadmill, now fully awake, and walked over to the wardrobe. He swung the doors open and pulled the vest, shirt and pants down from the rail. Changing quickly into flight attire, he turned to the helmet. The visor was still cracked. He put the helmet on and flipped down the visor. The crack split the vision from his right eye in two.

"Bugger." he said, flipping it back up and taking the helmet off. He heard a noise at the top of the stairs. It was Twilight.

"Hey Twilight, what are you doing up so early?" Maverick asked.

"I guess I'm excited about today." Twilight explained.

"You think _you're_ excited?" Maverick laughed. "I'm pretty nervous as well though. If this goes wrong, that's it. If I crash, well, we saw what happened when I made a controlled landing." he looked over at her. "Also, can you repair cracked glass? Or in this case, my helmet visor?" he held up his helmet.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Easy. Hold it out." Maverick did so, and the visor was surrounded a purple aura. There was a crackling noise, and when the aura disappeared the visor was fixed. Maverick smiled and shook his head.

"I'll never get over what you can do with magic." he chuckled.

Twilight laughed and for the first time looked over Maverick, recognizing what the clothes meant.

"Ready to fly?" she asked.

Maverick nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So far no-one had found the Easter Egg so here's a hint: he appears in chapter 5. Props go to Crimson Banner for spotting the Gen. Shepard reference in the last chapter. And here's something important: For the next 2 weeks nothing's happening, so expect a large number of updates. And also from now on I'll be saying when an update is coming on my FIMfiction blog, so check that.


	16. Chapter 16, First Flight

**A/N: A few things before the story: Sorry it's taken longer than expected, I was trying to get it just right and I recently got Homefront, I Am Alive and The Impossible Game for Xbox. Oh and Maverick finally flies IM SO EXCITED :D**

***ahem***

**on to the story.**

* * *

><p>(This is where the map goes on FIMFiction)<p>

Maverick jogged up path towards the clearing, his helmet under his arm astronaut style. He reached the guards and they automatically stepped aside, eyeing his uniform. He raised a hand and smiled in greeting, continuing to the clearing itself. He slowed to a brisk walk and saw a half dozen or so ponies assembled. Twilight had left earlier and met Rainbow Dash on the way, and the group had been added to with Luna, the three engineers and Jet. They were talking excitedly, except for Luna and Jet. They kept talking as Maverick approached and Twilight stepped forward.

"We need a way to communicate, and you have some sort of radio, don't you?" she asked.

Maverick nodded and held out the helmet. "The microphone is here, but the radio is in the plane. How are we going to communicate?"

"I think I can perform a spell used by the weather team unicorns. It should let us talk. Can I?" Twilight asked.

"Go ahead." Maverick held his hand out towards the plane. Twilight stepped towards it and closed her eyes. Her horn lit up and she placed it against the fuselage of the plane. A few seconds later there was a crackle of energy and a tiny pulse of magic shot through the plane, a small wave of purple that passed in a second.

"Ok, you should be able to talk to me now, _and_ hear me back." Twilight said, walking across the runway back to him.

"Alright then, am I good to go?" Maverick asked.

"I don't see why not. Here's the map you wanted." Twilight levitated over a rolled up map.

"Thanks Twilight." Maverick turned and whistled to get the attention of the other ponies. They hushed and turned to look at him. "I'm good to go." He looked over the ponies. Luna and the engineers looked excited, Jet and Twilight intrigued and Dash was impatient.

"Come on!" she urged him on, lifting off herself.

Maverick jogged over to the plane sitting under the tenting and gestured to Twilight and dash to follow. Dash flew over and hovered over the open cockpit while Twilight made a gentler trot. She stopped in front of him.

"Twilight, if you can?" Maverick held out the helmet. It was engulfed the usual purple aura and after a flash of light, a somewhat smaller copy was floating next to the original. Maverick took his and nodded to Dash who hovered down and cautiously took the cloned helmet in her forelegs. Maverick smiled at her expression.

"Thanks Twilight. Now, you better step back." Maverick said. He turned, climbed up the rope ladder and stepped over the side of the cockpit. He stayed standing and waved Dash over before turning to face the navigator's seat behind him.

"Ok, this seat isn't really designed for a pony, but I think you'll fit. Sit with your back against the seat." Maverick waited as Dash lowered herself into the seat, sitting upright. Maverick took the helmet from between her hooves and placed it on her head, making her laugh. Maverick grinned. "Shush or it won't go on." He did up the buckle under her chin.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Dash asked, pushing the visor up as it slid down over her eyes.

"Yep. Safety measures. And you need it to attach the oxygen mask." Maverick explained.

Dash's eyes widened. "Oxygen mask?"

"Yeah. This thing goes so fast you need it to breathe properly. No need to be worried." Maverick said. Dash nodded. Maverick then realised the mask wouldn't fit over Dash's snout. "Great." he muttered. "Sorry Dash, but it's not going to fit."

Dash looked down and sighed sadly. Maverick heard a knocking and looked down to see Twilight.

"I know some proportion-altering spells." she said.

Maverick though this over. "How long will it last?" he asked.

"This spell's permanent." Twilight said.

"Ok then." Maverick nodded. Dash's look of excitement returned. The oxygen mask became bathed in a magical aura and, after a flash similar to the clone spell, it was longer. Long enough to fit over Dash's snout. Maverick turned and beamed at Twilight.

"Nice save Twi." Maverick turned his attention back to Dash and gave a basic rundown of her position and basic controls.

"…and hold down that button to speak to me or Twilight. Got all that?" Maverick asked.

Dash nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Good. Oh, and one last thing. This thing covers distance like nothing else, and I need to know where I am." he held out the map and unrolled it over the controls in front of Dash. "Can you do that?"

Dash nodded faithfully. "Sure can. Now let's go!"

Maverick laughed. "Eager, huh?" He reached over and clipped the altered oxygen onto Dash's helmet. "That fit ok?" Maverick asked. Dash said something muffled through the mask then nodded. Maverick smiled and turned to face forwards. He put his own helmet on and clipped it tight before sitting down and attaching his own oxygen mask. He ran a radio test.

"Can you hear me Dash?"

A few seconds later and a nervous reply came back. "_Uh huh."_

"Can you hear us Twilight?" Maverick asked.

"_Loud and clear Maverick._" Twilight's voice came through the speaker.

"And I can hear _you_, so the spell worked. Alright, starting pre-flight tests." Maverick pressed the master switch and ran through the monotonous tests, moving the rudder, testing the flaps. Once he was content he raised a thumb to the group of ponies gathered at the runway's edge. He could just hear them talking over the hum of the power.

He reached above him and grasped the handle of the glass canopy, but turned to Dash and transmitted a message. "Not claustrophobic are ya, Dash?"

"_Nope. I'm not afraid of anything._" came the reply.

"Good, good." Maverick pulled the canopy shut over them, emitting a dull thud and a hiss as it sealed in place. Maverick waved the ponies at the runway edge back, pointing to the guard tent. When they had gotten adequately clear he powered the engine just enough to push the fighter out from under the tenting and onto the runway. He nudged the joystick and the plane turned to face down the runway. He opened one of his pockets and grabbed a pair of gloves. He pulled them on and looked to his left at the ponies arranged there. He took a second to think over the situation.

He had expected to test an experimental fighter in an electrical storm, come back, get a commendation and be back in time for Easter. Instead, he had been hit by a magical lightning bolt, been transported to another plane of reality, a world from a cartoon show of talking ponies no less. He had then crashed, befriended several of the locals, received help from a magical goddess that controlled the sun and was now sitting in his repaired fighter, on a DIY runway with a cyan pegasus sitting behind him in the navigators seat. That just happened to have a rainbow mane.

All in all, not your average day as an RAF pilot.

Maverick looked back down the runway. It was just hot enough to produce a heat haze near the end of the runway, in the plain he had initially aimed for. He spoke to Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on to your mane Dash." Maverick put the throttle full down and heard the turbines spin faster and faster. The fighter lurched forwards, almost unsure of itself, but gained speed incredibly quickly. Maverick could feel the plane juddering slightly, despite the smoothness of the runway. This was it. The deciding moment. If the plane didn't get enough speed, that would be it.

As the plane surpassed 150kph Maverick gently pulled up on the stick, tilting the aircraft back, pointing into the sky.

The moment of truth.

Maverick felt the shuddering stop. He looked to his side and saw the ground receding below him. He whooped and threw a fist in the air and he could Dash celebrating with him. Maverick pressed down the transmit button.

"This is Maverick, take-off successful!"

"_Well done Maverick!" _Twilight shouted.

"_That is excellent news!"_ Maverick heard a familiar voice and laughed as he twigged.

"Hello Princess!"

"_Greetings Maverick. Your craft is most spectacular!"_

"Thank you. How are you doing Dash?" Maverick turned and looked behind him.

"_I'm good! This is _awesome_!"_

"Good to hear. Now, to test it." Maverick banked gently to test the flaps were still operating normally. The fighter tipped carefully to the left. Maverick pulled back and the plane began a gentle curve back towards the clearing.

"_We're not landing already, are we?"_ Dash asked worriedly.

"No, just doing a fly over. Might want to cover your ears, ground ponies." Maverick warned.

A few seconds later Maverick passed over the clearing at 300kph, a hundred feet up. He eased up on the throttle and kept his speed level.

"_Woooooh!"_ Dash shouted.

"That's the spirit! Glad to see you've perfected the radio." Maverick shouted, before turning towards Ponyville. He increased his altitude further and saw the tips of the town hall and the Carousel Boutique in the distance. At his current speed Maverick reached it in 10 seconds and flew over the whole town in just a few more. After a few minutes of flying in a circle pattern, testing the plane, Maverick decided it was safe to try more extreme manoeuvres.

"So Dash, you once asked if I ever did fancy moves. Wanna see one now?"

"_Yeah!"_

"Might want to hold on then."

Maverick activated the flaps and dropped the thrust.

"Dumping speed!"

He tilted the stick to the left and pulled back, sharply altering the fighter's trajectory. As soon as it had changed enough Maverick put on full throttle and de-activated flaps. The fighter sped up in the new direction. Maverick could hear Dash shouting in the back through the mask.

"_Geez, that was heavy!"_

"G-Force. Whaddya think of that?"

"_Awesome!"_

"_That was most impressive. I have not seen an airship do that before." _Luna commented.

"Most can't." Maverick explained. "Now then, I think we're ready for a little speed test."

"_Speed test?"_ Dash asked excitedly.

"Yep. Hold on to your mane! Again!"

Maverick took the throttle up to full. The ground became a blur.

"So Dash, you wanted a sonic boom?" Maverick asked.

A few seconds later saw them back over Ponyville, just as the supersonic aircraft surpassed the speed of sound. A cone of condensed water blasted around the aircraft as it sped through the invisible force of physics and a sharp crack was heard as they broke the sound barrier. Maverick banked left and right, making the air entrails from the wing tips dance. Maverick levelled the speed at 1,500kph.

"And THAT'S how we do it!" Maverick shouted. It wasn't often he got to fly like this without having some sort of objective. He soon lowered the thrust to below the sound barrier, knowing any faster than Mach 1 would suck the battery dry after half an hour.

"_This is SO cool!"_

"Ok Dash, time to do your job. Where are we?"

Dash used the compass and map Maverick had given her. _"Ok, we're heading south over Whitetail woods, east of the clearing. We're heading to Hoofington._

"Ok, I'm going to fly a holding circle around Ponyville. Need to make sure this thing is up to scratch." as soon as Maverick said it he banked hard to the right and circled back towards Ponyville.

As he closed down on the clearing he saw something out of the corner of his eye, coming into view alongside him. When he looked it became several something's, several blue something's.

"_The Wonderbolts!"_ Dash shouted.

"I was wondering then they would show up." Maverick laughed. He gave the soaring pegasi a thumb up. The lead pegasus, whom he guessed to be Spitfire, waved back at him. Maverick banked lightly to the right, increasing the distance between the pegasi and the Lightning. After levelling out he spoke to Dash.

"MIGHT want to hold on to something. Ready?"

"_Uh-huh."_

"Alright then." Maverick tipped the stick to the side, making the plane barrel roll to the right, further away from the Wonderbolts. They responded by falling into a V formation around him, Spitfire flying next to the cockpit. She knocked against the window and when Maverick looked, she mouthed the words 'Follow me'. Maverick nodded and she flew further forward, just in front of the fighter's cockpit. She led the craft over Ponyville and her wingponies broke off and did corkscrews away from the Eurofighter.

"Alright, I'm gonna try something big. Hold on."

"_As usual. Ok."_

Maverick pulled back so they were pointed upwards at 30 degree angle to gain altitude. After a few seconds he pulled back drastically, pointing them up vertically. He didn't let up and soon the aircraft was upside down. He kept going and soon enough they were rocketing towards the ground. Maverick whooped in joy as the ground got closer and closer and they levelled out. Maverick looked back at Dash and saw her eyes wide through the visor. Maverick laughed.

"You don't have much faith in me, do you Dash?"

"_Well, the ground _was_ getting pretty close."_

"And I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"_I wasn't. I was just temporarily frightened."_

"Whatever." Maverick chuckled. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure this thing is airworthy after those stunts. I'm gonna head back to the clearing. You might want to get ready for that Twilight."

"_We have to land already?"_ Dash asked.

"We've been in the air for half an hour Dash. Besides, all I was gonna do was test it in this flight. There's gonna be more Dash." Maverick banked towards Whitetail woods.

"_Alright."_ Dash sighed.

"Besides, I'm sure the Wonderbolts want to talk…"

"_Hurry up and land!"_

"If you say so." Maverick laughed. He turned back towards the clearing, the runway in sight a kilometre away. The Wonderbolts formed up in a V formation around him. He lowered the throttle until he was doing just above stalling speed and lowered the landing gear. 40 feet up they crossed the end of runway so he dropped the thrust below stalling and activated the flaps.

"_Warning. Warning. Stall Imminent."_

"_What was that?"_ Dash asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we need to stall." Maverick pulled back and there was a squeal of rubber as the landing gear touched down.

"Ok, slow, slow." Maverick muttered as the fighter sailed down the runway. The flaps were doing their job and soon enough they were coasting at 20kph as they neared the clearing. They reached a stop 5 metres before the end, facing the gently flowing river.

"And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is how we humans fly." Maverick looked out of the canopy to see the group of ponies stamping on the ground in applause.

"_Now THAT was awesome!"_

"Enjoyed it Dash?" Maverick laughed as he turned off the power. The turbines slowed and the whirring died down as Maverick unclipped the oxygen mask, took a breath and sat back in his seat for a moment. He released the canopy, slid it back and stood up and stretched. He turned to Dash who was currently trying to unattach her own oxygen mask, but was having little luck. Maverick reached over and undid it and her helmet buckle for her.

"There you are Dash." Maverick said and she jumped into the air, spread her wings and flew down to the group, the helmet still on her head. Maverick sat back down in his seat and finished shutting down the plane. When he looked back towards the group the Wonderbolts had touched down and he noticed half a dozen new ponies talking to the rest of the group. Pinkie Pie had arrived and was holding a tub of popcorn and Rarity, Applejack and Big Mac were with the crusaders, standing at the back of the group. The three fillies had journalist hats and notepads. Maverick chuckled. This should be good.

He stood up again and climbed over the side of the cockpit and slid down the side. He grunted as he landed. It was a fair bit higher with the landing gear. He dusted his hands and took off his gloves as Spitfire walked over.

"I never figured your airship would be as fast as that. We had trouble keeping up." Spitfire said admiringly.

Dash walked over and joined them. "So that's how humans fly?" she pushed the visor on her helmet up.

"Pretty much." Maverick nodded.

"And the Sonic Rainboom!" Dash flew into the air over Maverick. "I had no idea airships could do that!"

"Didn't you want a race Dash?" Maverick asked, his arms crossed.

Spitfire raised an eyebrow. "A race huh? I wanna see this."

Dash nearly fainted when she heard this. Maverick covered for her.

"The batteries low, it'll take another day or two to recharge. Speaking of which, I still need to find out how to push it back under the tent." Maverick turned to look at the monstrous machine.

"I can help with that." Twilight stepped forward and Maverick laughed.

"What would I do without you Twilight?" he asked.

"Have your plane still stuck in the dirt?" Twilight asked as her magical aura surrounded the plane. A second later a second joined it, this one dark. It took a whole two seconds for Maverick to figure out whose it was. Luna stepped up.

"After such a display, I shall help you replace your airship."

Maverick stepped forward and physically helped push the aircraft backwards under the tent. Once it was in place he crawled under the plane and removed the service panel, sliding it aside with a clatter, before standing up and walking behind the aircraft where the three generators were placed. One was whirring and powering his IPhone.

"Tell me, what is the purpose of these devices?" Maverick looked behind him and saw Luna.

"They make electricity to power the plane. _And_ my IPhone." he held up the now fully powered device. Luna smiled sheepishly.

"One did not know there was a limit to the device." she apologized.

Maverick waved her off. "You don't need to apologize. Anyway…" Maverick picked up a roll of cable that was connected to all three generators and unravelled it, walking towards the service panel. He went prone and crawled under before placing the cable into the batteries recharge port. He stood up again and released the bolts that were stopping the generators spinning. As soon as he did they began whirring, generating power.

"There." Maverick stood up and placed his hands on his hips. A second later a party horn went off in his ear making him stumble. He looked round and saw Pinkie Pie; the party pony had a party hat on her head.

"Gabby Gums wants an interview and we need to have a party to celebrate your plane being fixed!" she looked at his IPhone. "And now we can use some of your music!"

Knowing it was easier to agree, Maverick nodded. It _was_ time for celebration after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I lived up to your expectations. As a side bonus, not really precise with the story but close enough. And I thought it was pretty cool. I can't post the picture here, but just copy the URL.**

.com/albums/ww301/xBNDx/MLP-FiM%20Megathread/Normal%20Pics/40471-_


	17. Chapter 17, After Party

Maverick walked down the path following the group of chattering ponies towards Ponyville. Hovering next to him was Dash, still reciting the events of the test flight to 'Gabby Gums'.

"…then, just before we hit the ground, Maverick pulled up and soared over AJ's farm!"

"If I didn't know better, Dash, I'd say you're an overeager fan." Maverick said.

"Please, that Scootaloo here's job." Dash ruffled the filly's mane.

"Hey!"

"It's true Scoots." Sweetie Belle said. "You're always saying how Rainbow Dash is the best."

"Only 'cause it's true!"

Dash turned back to Maverick as the two continued arguing.

"I don't get them, they seem to agree then five minutes later, they're arguing again." Maverick said.

"They're fillies." Dash just said by way of explanation. "Besides, they're right, I _am_ the best!" Dash landed and struck her trademark pose.

"And that isn't boasting at all." Maverick said jokingly, as they entered the outskirt of Ponyville.

Maverick was the subject of intrigue, as ponies stopped when he walked by and looked out windows at him. They knew it had been him flying over, but the sound, sight and speed of his Eurofighter was to them, like him seeing magic performed for the first time.

It was something other-worldly.

The group ahead split up, Twilight and Luna going back to the library, Pinkie shooting off towards Sugar Cube Corner, Big Mac, Rarity and Applejack led the crusaders away and the engineers stopped and waited for Maverick and Dash; the Wonderbolts had had to leave after just ten minutes of talking in the clearing, to Dash's dismay. Maverick stepped up to the three engineer ponies and held out his hand.

"I can't thank you three enough. If it weren't for you, I'd still be hammering the dents out."

Frederic nodded and grasped Mavericks hand before shaking it. "A pleasure to help."

Grinder stepped forward and shook his hand. "Fixing your craft was an interesting challenge."

Engie was the last to shake Mavericks hand. "I may not have been much help with the plane, but it was still my pleasure to help."

"Especially with the crusaders clubhouse." Maverick nodded, smiling broadly at all three. Engie and Grinder turned and walked towards where the _Anastasia_ had been docked, but Iron Clad stayed.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked Maverick.

Maverick looked back at Dash. She was hovering upside down, waiting for them to finish. He looked back at Iron Clad. "Sure, now?"

Iron Clad nodded. "Just wanted to ask about stuff back on Earth. It's been about 4 years since I was there. Any popular bands? Games?" he lowered his tone. "Wars?"

"A lot of violence around Libya, a lot of countries helped rebels take Gaddafi down. Oh and you know Call of Duty?"

"Yeah?"

"It went modern, good graphics."

"I've gotta meet up with you some time, so we can talk properly."

"Yeah, I guess so. You've gotta go back to Canterlot now, haven't you?"

"Yep. The head blacksmith here has metal to melt and armour to shape."

"Well, I'll see you again sometime. Drop me a line sometime. Well, a letter. And before I leave!"

"Will do." Iron Clad nodded.

"Oh, and good luck with Luna."

Iron Clad stopped dead and turned back to him. "I, don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you looking at her."

"No I wasn't." Iron Clad defended.

Maverick crossed his arms. "Sure. See you some time soon. And thanks again for your help."

"No problem." Iron Clad saluted and followed the other engineers.

Maverick turned back to Dash. "Off to the library."

"Finally." Dash muttered.

* * *

><p>Maverick was lying on his back reading a book when Twilight knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey Maverick, can you follow me please?" she asked.

Maverick put the book down and raised an eyebrow. "Sure." he stood up and followed Twilight into the library. The lights were off and it was dark.

"Twilight, you _do_ know it's obvious there's a party set up?"

Twilight hit the switch and sure enough- wait, the library was normal. She turned to Maverick and raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Oh really?" she asked mockingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Alright. What was it you wanted aga-" Maverick was cut off by a loud bang that made him jump half a metre into the air.

"SURPRISE!"

Maverick stumbled back and grabbed his chest as a couple dozen ponies walked into the room from the kitchen, down the stairs and even from behind the couch and some bookcases. A certain pink earth pony was standing next to a smoking, pink cannon, and somehow streamers, balloons and a massive assortment of party decorations now adorned the room.

Maverick stood and regained his composure, dusting himself down.

"Ok. You win. Again."

Pinkie bounced up to him and slammed a party hat down on his head. "Let's party!" she shouted. At that moment a record player started up and the ponies began talking to each other, the ones closest to Maverick congratulating him on the successful flight of his plane. He looked over and saw PON-3 sitting in the corner, manning the record player. Twilight stepped up.

"How do you like the party?" she asked.

"It's cool, though I don't see how all these decorations appeared from no-where."

Twilight pointed at Pinkie, who lit the pink cannon. A second later there was a bang and the table in front of it was now adorned with decorations similar to the rest of the room.

"A party cannon?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah. Don't think too hard about how it works."

Maverick looked at the newly decorated table a second longer before shaking his head and looking back at Twilight. "I'll never understand how this world works."

"Hey, Maverick!" Maverick turned to a voice. It was Dash, hovering over the other ponies.

"Why hello Dash, whatever are you doing here?" Maverick waved.

"I never miss a Pinkie Party! As hyper, overactive-"

"Random!" the pink pony in question jumped up between them.

"That too, Pinkie here throws the best parties!" Dash finished.

"I sure do! Cupcake?" Pinkie held up a plate of cupcakes.

"Sure." Maverick laughed and took one. He began making his way through the crowd, greeting ponies, getting congratulations about the flight from ponies. He eventually found his way to PON-3 and greeted her with a bro-fist-hoof.

"Dude, your plane is loud. Not even my best beat on sub-woofers can make a noise that loud!"

Maverick laughed. "Thanks. You said you wanted to have a look at my IPhone, right?" Maverick held out the device. Scratch took it and looked through it, found the music and started playing a song.

"_Sorry for part rocking."_ it started, the song scarcely audible above the hubbub of the part and the music already playing.

"There's maybe a hundred hours of music on that. Take your pick."

"Club foot?" the DJ pony asked.

"Yeah, that's a good one. Not good for parties, but still awesome."

"Last Friday Night?" she asked again.

"Now that's good for parties." Maverick nodded.

"Shame I didn't bring my speakers then."

"Yeah maybe some other time." Maverick looked up and saw Pinkie swing at a piñata with a baseball bat.

"That probably isn't going to end well." Scratch looked at where he was staring and laughed. Maverick looked over the rest of the party. It seemed surreal and Maverick had to convince himself it wasn't some kind of dream, even though he'd been living here for three weeks, spending his time repairing the plane, charging the battery and hanging out, as well as drawing a picture every now and then. He found himself at the punch bowl, getting a glass of the purple liquid. A second later he heard a smash and saw Pinkie push the blindfold up her head and smile sheepishly at Twilight, the bat apparently having flown through a window. Maverick laughed and face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Maverick was standing in the bathroom, shaving away some of the stubble around his mouth and chin. It had been several days since the party, and Twilight was close to completing her spell. Maverick had flown again, with Dash in the back once again. The second trip had been fairly amazing, as Dash had navigated him towards Cloudsdale, and his flight had been joined by a group of a dozen eager pegasi. It was sitting under the tenting now, recharging for the final flight. The one that was playing on Mavericks mind and had been since the party.<p>

Maverick finished and tapped the small piece of metal he had been using against the sink. He had nothing planned today. Except maybe drawing. Or he could go for a walk. He shrugged.

He'd do what the day gave him. It wasn't often you got to live in a cartoon land filled with magical and or flying ponies. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, after all. Or make combustible lemons to burn life's house down, but Maverick thought that was beside the point. He sighed and made his way downstairs after wiping his face with a towel. Twilight was, as usual, surrounded by books on magic.

"Hi Maverick. I see you've shaved." Twilight said.

Maverick laughed. "Yep." one of the things he had learnt was that somehow he ponies here (the male ones) could grow facial hair.

"Well, I should be able to perform the spell the day after tomorrow." Twilight said happily.

Maverick nodded, lacking his usual enthusiasm. "Good job Twi." he smiled and continued into the basement.

Twilight looked at the closed basement door for a moment. Something was obviously up. She stood and went to get Rarity. She was better at reading emotions than Twilight.

* * *

><p>Rarity walked through the library door.<p>

"Honestly Twilight, I'm sure your just being paranoid."

"I don't know. He just seems…" Twilight searched for the right word.

"Distant?" Rarity guessed.

"No. Just, 'off'." Twilight said, looking at the basement.

"Like I said, I'm sure nothing's wrong." Rarity stepped up to the door and opened it a crack, peering through; Twilight stepped up and peeked with her. Maverick was sitting cross legged on the floor, facing away from the door. He was shuffling through the scrolls of his drawings with while listening to his IPhone, the headphones in his ears. He put the drawings down, sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking up at the ceiling. Rarity closed the door and looked back at Twilight as they backed away.

"Well, you're right, he's certainly, 'off'. And I think I know why." Rarity said seriously.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Well isn't it obvious dear? The way he's going through those drawings," Rarity said. "He's sad he has to leave. Maybe he doesn't want to leave, period, Twilight."

Twilight pondered this. It made sense. Now she thought about it, he seemed to get down whenever she mentioned she was closed to completing the spell.

"What now?" Twilight asked, to herself or Rarity she didn't know.

"I don't know Twilight." Rarity said, trying to come up with a conclusion herself.

At that moment the two ponies heard a flash come from upstairs. A moment later, Spike appeared, a scroll in his claw.

"Hey, Twilight, I've got a letter from the Princess." he stopped when he saw Rarity and smiled. "Oh, hey Rarity."

"What does it say Spike?" Twilight asked, walking over.

Spike unrolled the scroll.

"To my most faithful student Twilight Sparkle, blah blah blah, impressed at the speed of your spell research blah blah blah, will arrive tomorrow. Princess Celestia." Spike rad out.

"The Princess is coming here? Tomorrow? Why?" Twilight asked.

"Dunno. Doesn't say. But my guess is it has something to do with Maverick." Spike looked at the basement door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for short chapter, but I wanted to get something out tonight after this time, I've recently released a new story, as I'm sure you know, and I'm now splitting my time equally between them. Longer chapter coming up to make up for this short one.


	18. Chapter 18, Decision

**A/N (You're gonna want to read this): We did it, we got 75 likes, but I've been waiting for this chapter to release the pictures because I didn't want spoilers. A big thanks to you all for favouriting, watching me, leaving comments and liking! :D Here's the link: .net/chapter/58551**

* * *

><p>Maverick woke up from a dreamless sleep, stood up and stretched. Tomorrow Twilights spell would be complete and he would leave.<p>

He sighed and did a full stretch, rotating his arms, ankles, wrists and stretching his digits. He made his way to the wardrobe and changed into the other set of clothes Rarity had made him. Instead of going upstairs to get some breakfast, he sat down on the floor and began reading the book he was half way through. It was about the history of Canterlot, and he didn't feel like eating anyway.

After an hour or so, Twilight appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Maverick. Just come to let you know that Princess Celestia will be visiting soon."

"The Princess is visiting? Why?" Maverick asked, looking up.

"I don't know, she didn't say. I'm gonna guess it's something to with the spell though."

"Alright. Thanks for telling me Twi." Maverick turned back to the book.

Twilight closed the door. There was definitely something wrong.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming to help clean up guys." Twilight walked through the library door and her five best-friends followed her. "Spikes not feeling too good, and I'd never get the whole library tidied in time for the Princess by myself."<p>

"Please, it's no problem Twilight. I'm having a slow day at the boutique." Rarity said.

"And Big Mac should be able to handle the orchard for a day." Applejack added.

"Well, with all your help I'm sure the library will be ready for 1 o'clock." Twilight beamed and went to work.

* * *

><p>Twilight finished re-arranging the libraries books for the Princesses visit just as she heard a noise outside. She opened the door with her magic and stepped out in time to see Princess Celestia step down from the Royal Carriage. Twilight bowed. "Welcome Princess."<p>

Celestia smiled at her prodigy. "Hello Twilight Sparkle. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes Princess." Twilight stood and walked in and the others walked towards her, but she waved them off. The Princess entered behind her and the other bowed.

Meanwhile, Maverick could hear ponies speaking in the library. He looked up towards the door and realized it was now 1 o'clock. He decided to show himself instead of hiding his face in a book for his second to last day in this world. He put the book down and stood up, intending to walk up the stairs. As his foot found the first step, however, Twilight opened the door and peered down.

"Maverick, the Princess asked for your presence."

"Just coming." Maverick nodded and continued up.

He stopped when he reached the top and bowed at the Princess.

"Hello again Maverick." she said, smiling down at him.

Maverick stood again. "A pleasure to see you Princess." he looked at her. Celestia looked him over. "Something wrong?" Maverick asked.

After a second she answered him. "Perhaps. Can I talk to you, in private?" she asked. Maverick nodded and they stepped into the study, Maverick closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what she wants to ask him." Rarity said to no-one in particlur after the door to the study had closed.<p>

Dash looked up. "Why not listen?"

Twilight gasped. "Dash, it's a private conversation. We can't just eavesdrop!"

"Come on Twilight, don't you want to know what they're saying? What if it's about you? Besides, I'm sure you've got a spell that will let us hear them, no problem."

"Well…" Twilight bit her lip.

"Come on, please?" Dash begged.

"Ah'd like to know as well." Applejack said.

Twilight sighed. "Alright." she cast the spell.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Maverick asked, turning round from the door he'd just closed.<p>

"Possibly nothing, but probably something." the Princess said.

"Meaning..?" Maverick asked.

"Twilight has noticed your mood has been off, and I must agree."

Maverick sighed. He knew what this was about.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Celestia asked.

Maverick groaned and ground a hand against his forehead.

"Shall I take that as a confirmation?" Celestia stifled a small smile.

"I don't know. Everything is so… simple, in this here. Nothings complicated, I don't have to do… _unsavoury_ things for Queen and Country." he paced over to the library window. "And the ponies are so much friendlier."

"Like Rainbow Dash?"

Maverick thought for a moment, then nodded. "But what can I do? I have to back tomorrow."

"Maybe not." Celestia said. Maverick spun around.

"Seriously?" he asked.

The Princess laughed at his reaction. "It depends. The decision is up to you."

"Me?" Maverick asked.

"Yes. If you want to stay, you can. I have the power to turn you into a pony, but if I do, there will be no going back."

Maverick thought about it. "No trial period?" he asked jokingly.

"No." Celestia smiled.

"And that will be it?"

"Well, there are certain circumstances if you want to stay."

"What are they?" Maverick asked seriously.

"You have to destroy your weapon and your aircraft. I can't allow machines of war here."

Maverick looked down, mulling over this. After a moment he looked back up, straight into her eyes. "What if I make them passive?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "How would you do so?"

Maverick grinned as he thought over his idea. "On Earth, police forces use rubber bullets in dangerous situations. It winds the person, but doesn't kill them. And the fighter is harmless without weapons. All it has is the machine gun," Celestia frowned at him, but he held up his hands and continued. "…but it doesn't have any ammunition. The only way it would be dangerous would be in a crash."

"And when would you ever need to use force like this?"

Maverick shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to have an ace up your sleeve in a crisis."

"My sleeve?" Celestia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maverick nodded. "That's the second part. If I stay, I'll dedicate the fighter's usage to you, of course."

Celestia pondered all of this as Maverick sat down on the couch to think things through for himself. Was he really considering staying in this world? A world of ponies, no less? With experimental military equipment? As he thought that, he realized it might do some good. If the experimental fighter disappeared without a trace over the North Sea, it would shut down any further development of electrical fighters. It was almost like he was doing his bit to stop war on his world.

And he didn't have anything to go back to. No pets, he hadn't seen his parents since he was 19, a crummy apartment in London. What was there to lose?

Celestia was the first to break the silence. "Alright, I agree to what you have proposed. But are you sure? Once I perform the spell, and Twilight re-performs her spell, you will permanently become a pony, and your world will continue without you."

Maverick thought for a few seconds longer, but he had made up his mind. "I'm sure. I want to stay." he looked up and smiled. "If you'll allow me."

Celestia smiled back at him. "Of course."

"But can you tell me more about this spell? This spell that will turn me into a pony?"

Celestia laughed. "When I perform it, it will alter your body to that of a pony. I cannot decide what you'll look like; the spell will give you a body based on your human one."

"Alright. But first, can I tell them?" Maverick gestured to the door.

"Oh, they already know. Don't you Twilight?" the door swung open under the influence of Celestia's magic and Maverick saw Twilight standing nearby, a sheepish grin and a pale, fading purple aura around her horn. "I can tell when a unicorn uses magic Twilight." Celestia said.

"Sorry Princess. I won't do it again." Twilight said nervously. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Dash flew in and tackled Maverick to the ground,

"You're staying!" she asked, standing on top of him.

Maverick rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit the floor. "I guess so, but could you step off please? You're _ever_ so slightly crushing my ribs."

Dash stepped back. "Sorry. But omisgosh you're _staying!_"

Pinkie bounced in, followed by the others. "Oh my gosh, we totally have to throw you a 'Congratulations on staying in Equestria' party!" Pinkie shouted.

"That sounds very nice Pinkie." Maverick propped himself up using his elbows. "But I think it would be better if the Princess performed her spell on me first." he looked up at her, and she smiled and nodded. Maverick pushed himself to his feet as Twilight and her friends backed up into a semi-circle formation. Celestia stepped forward and started the spell.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, the magical aura around her horn increasing heavily.

"Now you mention it." Maverick clicked his fingers and grinned. "Ok, now I'm ready."

Celestia raised an eyebrow but continued. "Please bow down." she asked. He did.

After another few moments the light around her horn had built up to an almost blinding level. There was a wind whistling around the room, throwing papers into the air. Maverick was kneeling on one knee, looking down with his eyes closed. Celestia stepped up to him and leant forwards, her horn hover just above his head.

"Welcome to Equestria." she whispered.

She looked down and the tip of her horn brushed against Mavericks head.

Maverick scrunched his eyes tighter as he felt pure, clean energy coursing from her horn into his head. He felt it flow across his brain, prickling at it as it went by. The wave passed down his neck, down his arms and chest, and reached his hands, fingers and waist. It carried on, coursing down his thighs, legs, through his veins. It reached his toes and he felt the energy intensify throughout his whole body with nowhere left to go.

Maverick was becoming detached from his own body, like his blood had stopped flowing. He couldn't feel anything. He had expected it to hurt, but the only thing there was numbness. Except for the energy prickling at his brain. That hurt quite a lot, like a bad hangover.

Maverick felt the energy stop flowing into his head, but the energy already in him just started flowing around him. He wanted to open his eyes but found himself paralysed, unable to even think straight.

After another minute of the energy flowing through him, it slowly began to die down. Maverick could feel his blood flowing and a prickling feeling flew across him in a wave. After a few seconds he could open his eyes again. He looked up at the shocked faces of the ponies. Celestia was standing over him.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Celestia smiled, a single bead of sweat on her brow. "See for yourself." she pointed at a mirror off to Mavericks side.

Maverick looked and saw a pony staring back at him. No, it _was_ him. He now had a light blue coat, a wild, blown back mane, coloured light red and blue. His eyes were a golden-yellow and he was somewhat buff. Turning to the side he saw the best feature. His wings. He was a pegasus.

"Wow." he did a 360, looking at himself in the mirror. He turned back to the others. "This is cool." was all he could think to say.

"That was so super cool!" Pinkie exploded in a fit of bouncing. "Now you're a pony, we can a party, and everypony else can see you're a pony, and-" Rarity cut her off by putting a hoof to her mouth.

"What she means to say is that you look very dashing." she said.

"Yeah. Not bad." Dash muttered as she walked over and looked him over. The others followed. "And you're a pegasus too! This is so awesome."

"You're telling me!" Maverick looked back and gave his wings two experimental flaps, before flaring them and looking at them appreciatively. He nodded. "Not bad." he said before folding them again. "So what now?" he asked.

"I'm going to help Twilight complete her spell, and I suggest you get used to your new body. I'm sure the others will help, won't you?" Celestia smiled at the ponies.

"Sure." Applejack said.

"And I can go get the party ready!" Pinkie agreed before bouncing out of the room

"Ok then, let's go." Maverick stepped forwardly gingerly, stepping on his hooves properly for the first, making a clopping noise as he stepped forward. He was at head height with the others, except for Celestia of course. Dash sidled alongside him, making sure he didn't fall, but he ushered her away.

"It's ok." he wobbled, making his wings extend, then straightened himself. "I'm ok." Maverick stepped forwards toward the door. When he stepped outside, he stopped and sniffed the air, grinning ear to ear. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stepped out behind him. Fluttershy noticed something.

"Where's your Cutie Mark?" she asked quietly.

Maverick looked back at his flank. Sure enough, there was nothing there.

"Well, Cutie Marks are earned when somepony discovers their talent, what makes them unique, so I suppose Maverick will have to find his talent." Rarity said.

Maverick laughed at her. "You seem very knowledgeable in the field of Cutie Marks."

Rarity blushed, not meaning to have sounded like a know it all. "With Sweetie Belle always fussing about it, I suppose it must be drilled into my head." she explained.

"And what about my wings?" Maverick asked. "I don't know how to fly."

Rainbow Dash stepped up to the challenge. "Flying is easy, I can show you."

Maverick smiled. "Thanks Dash, but not right now. I think I need to get walking down first." with that Maverick began walking with the others, nowhere in particular.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Had ya for a second there ;D**

* * *

><p>After walking around Ponyville for a couple of hours, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy had gone home and Dash had led him to a wide open field to teach him to fly.<p>

"Ok, first, warm up. Until you start flying regularly, you need to warm up 'cause if you don't, you'll probably pull a wing."

"Alright, like this?" Maverick flatted his wings, each one stretching about a meter if he really stretched. He rotated them, as though doing a breast-stroke.

"Yeah. Ok, next step. You know when you flap your wings?"

"Yeah?"

"When you flap your wings, you move a dozen muscles in your back, for each wing. To make it work, you need to concentrate. After a while, like a few hours, it turns into second nature."

"Ok. So, I just flap?"

"Yeah, but be gentle. Try hovering off the ground."

"Alright. Here goes probably something." Maverick began flapping his new appendages gently. He increased the speed of the flapping, until he felt his forelegs leaving the ground. "I'm doing it!" he shouted. In his excitement he flapped too hard and flew straight up before doing a backflip, a barrel roll and a corkscrew all in one move and ploughing into the ground, making a small trough. Rainbow Dash, for her part, fell onto her back, laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha! The way you- you flipped up, then BOOM!" she threw her hooves up, before falling into another round of helpless laughter.

Maverick pulled his head up and spat out a mouthful of dirt, a daisy sitting atop his head. He shook himself, making dirt fly out of his mane, and stood up. "Hilarious. I'm trying that again." Maverick flapped his wings and in a few seconds, was hovering a couple of inches off the ground.

"I'm actually doing it this time." Maverick beamed.

Dash sat up and watched as Maverick rotated himself, trying to get a look at his wings. He flapped harder, increasing his altitude to a few meters. He looked down at Rainbow Dash, winked and gingerly flew forwards. "This isn't too hard." with that Maverick shot forwards as Dash jumped to her feet and gawped. Maverick flew around her in a circle before landing, running to a stop. He folded his wings and walked over to Dash. He laughed and Dash spoke.

"You must be a really fast learner. It usually takes HOURS for to learn to fly like that."

Maverick rubbed a hoof against his chest and looked at it. "And I did it in, what, five minutes?" he grinned at her.

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Look at that ego. Alright then, think you can keep up with me?" she jumped into the air and looked down at him.

Maverick crossed his front hooves. "Challenge accepted." he followed her into the air and hovered.

"Looks like you've got the hang of hovering. What about forwards?"

Maverick scoffed and flew towards her, but she backed up.

"What about sideways and backwards?" she asked. Maverick powered his wings at an angle, and he shot to the left before correcting himself and flying more carefully to the right, then backwards.

"Alright, now what?" Maverick asked. Dash didn't answer, just flew towards Ponyville. Maverick followed, levelling out and holding his hooves forward, superman style. Dash slowed and let him catch up.

"Nothing to this flying business!" Maverick shouted to her.

"Oh yeah? Follow me!" Dash shot upwards, and Maverick followed, pushing his new wings to the limit to try and keep up. He soon realised he'd lost her.

"Dash?" he called out, hovering in place.

The pegasus in question was lying on a cloud, out of sight to him, watching as he hovered, turning and looking for her. When she'd woken up that morning, she'd expected to spend one more day with her friend, then say goodbye. Instead, she had learnt that he was staying, and then he'd been turned into a pegasus before her eyes. It was awesome. She jumped out of the cloud and hurtled towards Maverick, but as she was about to tackle him he dived. She yelped as she flew face first into another cloud.

"I knew you were there Dash." Maverick said, crossing his hooves. "I wasn't born yesterday. Then again, I suppose I was _re_-born today-" Maverick was cut off by a chunk of cloud hitting him square in the face. Dash giggled and threw the rest of the cloud at him.

"Now, now, Dash, there's no need for violence." Maverick said. Dash flew off and Maverick followed her. "You know," he shouted. "I think I've got the hang of this!" as he said it Dash looked back at him and smirked, before diving towards the ground. Maverick followed her. After a few seconds Dash pulled up, but it wasn't something Maverick could do. He kept going as the ground got closer. He gulped and stopped flapping, holding his wings flat and stretching them as much as he could. Using the finer muscles in his back he tilted them and he pulled up, just a metre off the ground, hurtling along at incredible speeds. He saw a building closing in.

"CRAP!" he banked hard to the right, wings rigid, riding the momentum of the dive. He banked in and out of buildings, trees and occasionally ponies. When he'd finally slowed down enough, he folded his aching wings and landed running through Ponyville Park. When he finally stopped, he collapsed, panting. After a minute, Rainbow Dash landed beside him.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I should've shown you how to stop first."

Maverick grunted and shakily pushed himself to his feet. "That. Was. AWESOME. I think I'll leave flying for a bit though." he turned around and looked at Dash, but she was staring at his flank. "Look, I know I'm sexy but it's rude to stare." Dash blushed and pointed.

"What about your new Cutie Mark?"

Maverick's eyes widened and he turned to look. It was a pair of outstretched wings, not like normal wings, but bigger, like an Alicorns.

"Nice, guess I my talent is flying, huh?"

"That's the fastest I've ever seen somepony get a Cutie Mark." Dash remarked.

"Thanks. My wings are aching from that, uh, _high speed travel_."

"I said I was sorry. Wait a minute, if I didn't dive, you wouldn't have done that, and if you hadn't have done that, you wouldn't have got your Cutie Mark. You should be _thanking_ me." she grinned.

Maverick sighed. "Thanks Dash. Hey, the suns setting, what about Pinkie's party?"

"It'll probably be at Sugar Cube Corner. Let's go!" Dash set off towards the bakery.

When they got there, Maverick saw that nearly the whole town had arrived. Most were giving him curious glances, not knowing he'd been turned into a pony. The party went off as most other Pinkie Parties, plus Maverick making a little speech about being turned into a pony. A lot of the town had been shocked, but treated him the same as normal afterwards. It was as everypony started to leave that it got interesting.

Maverick was eating a daffodil sandwich for the first, marvelling at its taste, as Dash approached him holding a jug.

"Hey Maverick. Look what I've got." she said.

Maverick looked into the jug. "Is that cider?"

"Better. Applejack brought a couple of jugs of her hard cider. She makes it herself."

Maverick grinned. "Why not bring it out earlier?"

"We all agreed we should have another party afterwards, just the seven of us."

Maverick nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Two hours later saw midnight arrive. Applejack was snoring on a table after a drinking contest with Rainbow Dash. Dash was stumbling around, muttering about Sonic Rainbooms, Pinkie was unusually subdued, Twilight and Fluttershy were having a heated discussion about something or other, and Maverick and Rarity were the only ones who seemed to take their alcohol well. Maverick decided to call it a night when Dash started asking the door what its wing-power was.

"I reckon it's time we called it a night. Or, a morning." Maverick said looking at a cuckoo clock.

"I have to agree with you. Oh Pinkie, darling? Do you think you could look after Applejack until I can send Big Macintosh over?"

"Suuuuure Rarityyyyy." Pinkie slurred.

"Ok then. Come on, Fluttershy dear, let's get you home." Rarity said.

"Ok Rarity. Wow that cider tastes really good, and I just feel like talking on and on and on…" Fluttershy kept talking as Rarity led her out of the bakery.

Maverick looked at the other four mares. Pinkie was sitting next to Applejack, Applejack was still snoring and Dash was talking to Twilight. Maverick stepped forward. "Hey Twilight, Dash, let's get you home."

"Alright, I guess *hic* Spikey Wikey will be wondering where I *hic* am." Twilight slurred, smiling drunkenly.

"Nah, its ok, *hic* I can fly home *hic* myself." Dash said. She flapped her wings and face-planted the floor.

"Sure." Maverick picked her up and placed her on his back. "Come on Twilight." Maverick walked out the door followed by a stumbling Twilight. He stopped and walked alongside her in case she fell. She was mumbling something about magic while Dash wriggled and groaned on Mavericks back.

Maverick dropped Twilight off at the library.

"Thanks Mav-*hic*-erick." Twilight said before stumbling through the door.

"Ok Dash, where's your house again?" Maverick looked back at the lump on his back.

"The sky!" Dash said holding her hooves up to the sky, before letting them drop limply.

"Oh, right." Maverick remembered she lived in a cloud house, somewhere near the field they'd been in most of the day. As Maverick was walking there, Dash started singing.

"It's a small world, after all. It's a small world, after all-"

"Please Dash, don't sing that song." Maverick said, wincing.

Dash grumbled. "You're no *hic* fun."

"Well you're hopelessly drunk." Maverick replied.

Dash giggled. "I know!" she spluttered.

Maverick sighed. He reached the field where they'd been training. He looked up and saw a dark object against the night sky. He guessed it was Dash's house and got ready to fly up to it.

"Hold on Dash." he flapped his wings and flew up as Dash gripped him around his waist, harder then he would have liked. As he reached her house he gingerly touched down on the cloud, stepping on the fluffy substance for the first time. "Here we are Dash."

"I don't want to get up." Dash mumbled. Maverick sighed and walked towards her house, pushing the door open. Maverick slid Dash off his back and groaned.

"You're too heavy."

"I don't see *hic* what the problem is. You're really strong. Like, _really_ strong." Dash stumbled to her feet and looked Maverick over. He'd escorted enough drunken girls home to know where this was going.

"Goodnight Dash." Maverick said before turning to the door.

"Wait!" Dash said. Maverick sighed and looked at her. She was propping herself against the wall. "Don't go. I have a headache."

Maverick sighed and walked into the kitchen, found a glass and filled it with water. He failed to see how a floating clod house could have plumbing, but he was too tipsy to care. He walked up to Dash and handed her the glass. "There. That should help. Now I've gotta go." he said as she drank it greedily.

"Don't you want to help me into bed?"

Maverick eyes widened. "I'm sure you can do that yourself. Goodbye Rainbow Dash."

"Aw. Alright." Dash ran up to him and threw her forelegs around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You're a good friend."

Maverick nearly gagged at the strong smell of liquor on her breath. "Thanks Dash. I've gotta go." he prised her legs off him, then left, closing the door behind him.

As he flew down towards terra firma, he wondered what the hell just happened.


	19. Chapter 19, The Next Day

**A/N:** A lot of people didn't like the pony morph, so I'll be writing an alternative ending as an alternative to that chapter where Maverick leaves Equestria. For those that want to believe it, the Maverick in the next story will have to be somepony else :/

Other than that, on to the story:

* * *

><p>Maverick groaned from under the blanket. His head hurt from the mild hangover he had, courtesy of last night. He couldn't imagine how the others must be feeling. Well, except for Rarity.<p>

Maverick knew from experience that the sooner he got a glass of water, the sooner his headache would start to clear, and the sooner he could lose his hoarse throat. He pushed himself up and shook the blanket off his head. He groggily stretched his new body. He was still adjusting. He looked back as he felt a breezy sensation and grinned, despite the mild hangover.

It was a shame to lose his hands. No more clicking his fingers, or making puppets with his fingers and a torch, but he had found, surprisingly, he easily grip most things with his hooves. He couldn't fathom how, but it felt natural. And what had he gotten in return? Wings. The ability to fly without technology, with finesse that a machine couldn't quite deliver, whenever he wanted to, at a seconds notice.

In short, total, unparalleled freedom.

Maverick grinned. A worthy trade, in his opinion. And he got to stay in this world, away from the constant troubles of Earth. Fuel prices, crime, war. Nothing like that in this world. Even though he was also out of a job, but he could live with that.

That made a thought hit him. If he was going to live here, he would need a house, and a job. He couldn't keep mooching off Twilight, despite her hospitality. He pushed open the door and covered his eyes with a foreleg as sun streamed through the windows. As he stepped into the kitchen and poured himself some water, he heard a commotion upstairs, and muffled voices. He figured he'd bring Twilight some water and find out what was happening.

As he topped the stairs, Maverick could make out some of the speech.

"…have to get up Twilight, you need to leave later today for Shining Armour's wedding!" Maverick recognized the voice as Spike.

"UH! Go away Spike, I have a headache!" Twilight groaned.

"I didn't want to do this Twilight, but you leave me no choice."

Maverick heard a swish, and Twilight shouted. He heard several crashes from inside the room before he knocked gently. The crashing stopped abruptly.

"Come in." Twilight said.

Maverick stepped into a warzone. Books were lying everywhere, a flower pot had been knocked over and was leaking water. He sighed and walked up to Twilight, who was covering her eyes from the sunlight coming in through the open window. Spike was staring at Twilight, annoyed.

"Have a drink Twilight." Maverick said as he closed the curtains, darkening the room.

Twilight did as she was asked, and took the glass of water as Maverick held it out to her. "Thanks." she muttered.

"Bad hangover?" Maverick asked, holding in a laugh.

"The worst!" Twilight groaned and fell back onto her bed.

Maverick couldn't hold his amusement in any longer. He laughed. "Have fun today!" he said, as cheerily as he could muster with his own, much milder hangover. He turned and left the room as Twilight mustered up what magic she could to throw a book at him.

Maverick stepped into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He grabbed a couple of slices of bread, a couple of daisies, some lettuce and a tomato slice. He threw together a sandwich, and ate it slowly. That was another part of being a pony. Flowers tasted like different vegetables now, instead of plants. Delicious too.

Maverick finished the sandwich and decided to brave the outside world. AFTER a shower. He wanted to go job hunting, and maybe even look for a future house, but looking for either while being slightly hung-over wouldn't go well.

A half hour later, Maverick was clean and relatively well groomed. He stepped out into the sun and shielded his eyes for a moment. When he was able to keep them open for longer than a few seconds, he set off. As usual he got a few friendly waves and Good Mornings. He loved it here. The ponies, the buildings, the _freedom_. Trotting down the street, he was looking out for anywhere that would have a job offering.

After an hour, he'd walked around the centre of Ponyville and found nothing. Seeing as most of the towns businesses were there, Maverick decided that there probably wouldn't be any work elsewhere. He'd come back later, or ask one of Twilights friends. Applejack had an apple orchard, and Rarity ran a boutique, after all, though he couldn't really see himself working in the latter.

He shrugged to himself and stopped to think what he'd do next, but his thoughts were interrupted by another pony walking straight into him and dropping a tied parcel.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there." he said. When Maverick straightened up, he saw a light brown pegasus, with a black mane and tail, and brown eyes. Curiously, his cutie mark appeared to be a double edged sword.

"No problem. Your cutie mark, it's a sword?" Maverick pointed. The pegasus looked at his own flank, then back at Maverick and nodded.

"That's my special talent, all things swords." he grinned and held out a hoof. "The names Adven Tures."

Maverick shook his hoof and smirked. "Names Maverick. But, adventures?" he asked.

Adven laughed. "Yep."

Maverick looked down at the parcel. "Here, you dropped your parcel. If you don't mind me asking, what is it?" he asked as he picked it up.

"Wing blade." Adven said, taking the parcel from Maverick and placing it on his back.

"A wing blade? Sounds cool, can I check it out some time?" Maverick asked, eyeing the gently curved parcel.

"Sure. If you want, I can show you know. I got nothing else on."

Maverick grinned like a kid on Christmas day. "Sure. Where're you going?"

"Looking for lodging. I just arrived in town."

Maverick thought for a second. "I can't think of anywhere you could stay, but I'm sure there's a hotel or something in the centre of town."

"Alright, let's check it out. So, why the interest in my sword?" Adven asked.

"I've never seen one before." Maverick said.

"Really? They're used by the Royal Guards Pegasi division, they're not that rare. Well, except for the Commander sword." Adven set off to the centre of town.

"Commander Sword?" Maverick asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah. It's embedded with a special gem in the hilt, one of the rarest in Equestria. Only the commanders of the Guard get them."

"So, Shining Armour will have one?"

"Oh yeah. It's almost ceremonial." Adven nodded.

"He's getting married tomorrow, would he wear it then?"

"Nah, if he wore a sword it would be a standard deal. Hey, this place looks nice." Adven stopped in front of a three storey building, a sigh hanging over the front door, a picture of a bed on it.

"You wanna check it out?" Maverick asked.

"Sure."

They stepped inside to see a foyer with fancy wallpaper and carpet.

Adven whistled loudly, earning an annoyed glance from the receptionist. "Yeah, this place is fancy. I could totally stay here for a few weeks."

"Well sir, if you wish to stay here you need to fill out a small form." the receptionist said, now beaming at the potential tenant.

Adven nodded. "Sure. Hold on Maverick, I'll fit out this firm then I can show you it." Adven stepped up and grabbed the form with his hoof, making it unfold into a length about five times his height. "Uh…"

Maverick chuckled. "If you want, I can come back tomorrow?"

Adven looked through the form, frowning. "Probably best."

"Alright. Say, noon?" Maverick asked.

Adven donned a pair of glasses and was reading the form, but turned to Maverick smiled. "Sure. See you then."

Maverick turned and left the hotel, stumped for what to do next. There wasn't much to do, as it turned out. He heard a flap of wings and a dark grey pegasus landed next to him, whom he recognized as Thunderlane.

"Hey Thunderlane."

"Hey Maverick, have you seen Rainbow Dash? She hasn't turned up for weather duty."

Maverick laughed. "The way she was drinking last night, I don't think she will."

Thunderlane sighed. "That'll explain why she didn't answer. Thanks Maverick, no point trying to get her up if she's got a hangover." Thunderlane shuddered at the thought.

"She's still not up? It's like…" Maverick looked up at the cloudier than normal sky. "Noon."

"Well, if you're volunteering to go wake her up, be my guest." Thunderlane took off to pick up the slack left by the absence of Rainbow Dash from weather patrol.

Maverick, meanwhile, had flown off in a different direction. Rainbow Dash's cloud house. He noticed the clouds seemed darker than usual, probably reflecting the mood of their occupant. He touched down, still unsure how he was able to stand on the fluffy substance. He stepped up to the door, but thought better of knocking, in case it worsened Dash's surely already bad headache. He pushed the door open gently, spilling light into the darkened room.

"Rainbow Dash?"

There was no answer, but he heard somepony retching somewhere deeper in the house. He decided to press on. He walked down the corridor, to where he presumed the bathroom was. He knocked gently. "Dash?"

The retching ended and a muffled voice was heard from within. Maverick pushed the door open gently and saw Dash sitting in front of a flushing toilet.

"You don't look so good." he said.

Dash coughed and headed for the sink. "Gee. Thanks." she groaned.

"Sorry. Want any help?" Maverick asked, holding out a hoof.

Dash stuck her head under the faucet and turned it on, rinsing out her mouth. She pointed at a shelf behind Maverick and gurgled something. He turned and saw a bottle of mouthwash, grabbed it and handed it to Dash. She nodded and took a swig from the bottle, before spitting it in the sink.

"Better?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah, if you stop shouting." Dash rubbed her head. "I don't remember anything. Except leaving the bar on somepony's back."

"That would have been mine." Maverick said in a near whisper.

Dash raised an eyebrow. "Well, as I didn't wake up in bed with you, I guess that means you were a gentlecolt about it."

Maverick nodded. "I helped you in and got you a glass of water, but it was a little… awkward."

Dash stared at him, stone faced. "Ever mention it to anypony and I'll kill you."

Maverick almost laughed, but the glare from Rainbow Dash stopped him dead. He gulped. "Agreed."

Dash groaned again. "Good. I need a drink."

"Especially if you're gonna make it in time to leave for Canterlot, for Shining Armour's wedding."

Dash ground a hoof against her head. "Horse-apples, I forgot."

"Well, you might want to hurry. The train leaves in a couple of hours."

"Ok, ok. Let me get some water."

"Alright." Maverick walked out to the front door. He stood and watched as Rainbow Dash got a glass of water and some sunglasses. In a minute, she stepped beside him and closed the door behind her.

"You know Dash, those sunglasses look good on you." Maverick grinned.

"Shut up. Which ways the library?" Dash asked.

Maverick sighed. "Just follow me." he stood on his hind legs, fell off the cloud backwards and swooped towards the ground. Dash soon followed, at a much slower pace. She flew groggily alongside to him as they made their way to the library. When they arrived, the others had already congregated in the libraries main room.

Rarity was the first to speak. "Ah, good morning Rainbow Dash. How are you feeling?"

"Queasy." Dash said simply.

"Oh no no no, that won't do for a trip to Canterlot. Here," Rarity stepped up to her and performed a spell. Dash rubbed her head.

"Hey, my headaches gone. Mostly."

"No need to thank me, I've found that spell can be most useful." Rarity said.

"Alright girls, the trains arriving in half an hour, so let's go to the station." Twilight said, levitating a checklist in front of her. She levitated a saddlebag onto each of the mares as Maverick watched them preparing to leave. "In each of your saddlebags is your dress for the wedding. Now let's see, have I forgotten anything?

As Twilight ran through the list, Pinkie Pie was bouncing with excitement, as per usual.

"This is so exciting! Twilights brother is getting married to the Princess's niece!"

"Calm down sugar cube, no need ta get all excited yet." Applejack said.

"Should we go?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Alright, check. We're ready to go. Are you sure you can look after Spike and the library for me Maverick?" Twilight asked.

Maverick smiled and nodded. "No problem. Have fun!" he said, ushering her with his hoofs.

"Ok. Let's go!" Twilight said, smiling.

"Yeah! Canterlot or bust!" Pinkie shouted, bouncing out the door.

As the door shut behind the group of mares, Maverick turned to look at the quiet, empty library. What now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For anyone that watches the Bronystate stream of MLP, I'll be watching tomorrow in the Rarity room, under the name LeCritWrit, for anyone that's going to be watching.

AND I FORGOT: The OC Adven Tures belongs to cyber5555, go check out his story. Credit to him :)


	20. Chapter 20, Flying Practise

**A/N: When you get to it, listen to the song while reading the story**

* * *

><p>Maverick tossed the book back onto the table.<p>

'_Bored'_ he thought. It had only been half an hour since he'd watched the train leave Ponyville, but it seemed all activity stopped. Almost like people lost interest in Ponyville while Twilight and her friends weren't here.

He shrugged. '_Might as well practise my flying.'_ he thought to himself again. He walked out the door and jumped into the air. He headed towards the field where Dash had first taught him the power of flight. Just as she had said, flying was coming a lot easier through practise. It took him little concentration to flap his new wings in time. On the way to the field he saw one of Ponyville's weather patrols, and had an idea.

He flew up to the two pegasi whom he recognized as Flitter and Cloud Chaser.

"Hey there Maverick." Cloud Chaser said as she kicked some clouds.

"Hey Cloud Chaser. You two are part of the weather patrol, right?" Maverick asked, hovering in place.

"Yeah." she nodded before moving away with a bank of clouds.

"Is it an actual job? Like, you get paid for it?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah. The pay isn't _that_ great, but it's awesome doing a job for Ponyville." Flitter said. "Look out!" she pointed above him then shoved him out the way. A bolt of lightning flew down between them. Maverick looked up to see a dark grey cloud, and Ditzy's head looking over the side.

"Sorry guys." she said, frowning.

"Don't you remember what Rainbow Dash said about kicking the dark clouds Derpy?" Flitter called out. Derpy looked sad.

"I know, I know. Black clouds bad, white clouds good." she said. "Sorry."

Maverick shook his head as the air buzzed with electricity. His mane had become an afro, so he swept it back with a hoof back into its regular style. "It's alright Derpy." he said. "Thanks Flitter."

She smiled back at him. "No problem. So, why did you want know about weather patrol?"

Maverick shrugged. "I need a job if I'm going to live here. Got any openings?"

"You have to ask Thunder Lane if you want a job." Cloud Chaser said.

Maverick cursed under his breath. "I saw him earlier. If I'd known I'd have asked him. Oh well. Thanks anyway." Maverick nodded at the pegasi as Ditzy pushed the dark cloud away.

"No problem Maverick." Cloud Chaser said. "Whoa." she stared at something behind Maverick and Flitter was staring as well. He turned in the air, looking at the Canter mountains, where Canterlot itself was. Then he saw what they were staring at. There was a massive shield around the city, and was pulsing with energy. The pink colour grew denser, then calmed down.

'_What the hell?'_ Maverick thought to himself. '_Why is there a shield around Canterlot?'_

He'd ask Twilight when she got back. It looked like magic of some sort.

"Jeez." he muttered.

"Jeez?" Flitter asked.

"It's an expression where I come from." Maverick explained. "Anyway, I'm gonna go practise flying. I probably need it. Thanks again." Maverick flapped harder and did a corkscrew towards the field.

"Did you see that?" Cloud Chaser whispered to Flitter as Maverick dipped under a cloud.

"Yeah." Flitter answered dreamily.

* * *

><p>Maverick soared through the sky towards the library. He'd been practising for about three hours now, and had mastered basic moves. He'd even managed to fly upside down for a few minutes before the blood had gone to his head and made him dizzy. But he wanted to try something new. And he'd need music for it.<p>

He touched down and walked in through the door of the library. Deserted, not even Spike was here at the moment, probably at Sugar Cube Corner. Maverick trotted down into the basement and grabbed his iPhone. Surprisingly the headphones still fitted him, even though his ears twitched when he tried to put them in. Now that was done, Maverick needed some tape. There was a roll left from when he had made his treadmill, weeks ago. He picked it up and tore off several pieces. He placed the iPhone on his chest and taped it there, making sure to leave the screen unblocked and that it was held down tightly.

Having done that, Maverick taped the headphone wires along his neck. It would hurt later when he took it off, but it would be worth it. He tugged slightly at them, making sure there was no slack but he could move his head. It was all good. Maverick smirked to himself.

'_Let's do this!_'

He trotted up the stairs and closed the door behind him. As he made his way through the main door he rotated and flexed his wings, touching both sides of the door frame. He pulled the door shut with his wing and looked into the sky. Oh, this was going to be good.

He flapped his wings hard to push himself into the air. He needed a good spot for this.

He'd found that he could go maybe a couple of kilometres into the sky, but no further for lack of air and heat. The higher he got, the harder it got to fly. Less air to breathe and it was damn cold.

He was about to push that boundary again.

After a while Ponyville became a tiny speck below him. He was now as high as the lower peaks of the Canter Mountains. He looked down at the iPhone on his chest. It was difficult to look at, but he could just about see it. He went to his music and selected a song.

Now he was ready. He shivered as a cold wind blew across him and through his mane and tail. He tapped the screen with his hoof and the song started in his ears. (.com/watch?v=46muW512hrI)

God was he glad he'd brought his iPhone.

As the first notes played he closed his eyes and folded his wings, letting himself fall, enjoying the wind in his face.

"_Falling toward the skyyyyyyy... waiting for myyyyyyyy… ride."_

Maverick opened his eyes as the song really started. He was moving fast. REALLY fast. This was why he'd taped the headphones in. He flared his wings and set them flat, letting the wind blow over them. This was _amazing_. He tipped his right wing down and his left wing up, making himself spin like a bullet. The wind was blasting his face, ruffling his coat. He turned his whole left wing at an angle, committing himself to a corkscrew manoeuvre.

The corkscrew levelled him out, so he flapped his wings hard to keep his speed. He was an adrenaline junkie by nature, and the power of sub sonic flight didn't help. He tipped his feathers of both wings down like the flaps on his fighter, making him do a loop. The fall from his original height had dropped him a good deal down, and he was now about 500 meters off the ground, over the outskirts of Ponyville. He briefly glimpsed Sweet Apple Acres below him.

"_Landin' safe on the back of the truck, now we riding through the streets talkin' 'bout good luck. Man that was tough, jumpin' off the building but if we didn't do it then our time was up."_

Maverick saw some pegasi and banked right so he flew straight through a bank of cloud next to them, making two long entrails form from the tips of his wings. Flitter and Cloud Chaser had just finished piling the clouds up and they would probably be a bit annoyed, but right now he was having too much fun to care. He whooped as he barrel rolled again, just riding the momentum of the fall and no longer flapping his wings.

"…rise from the ash, and then I'm gone!" Maverick shouted as he pulled up again, flying straight into the sky. He put his wings out flat to slow himself and did a backflip, doing a vertical 480 degree flip so he was pointed at the ground yet again. He felt himself slow to a stop, then begin to fall. He looked straight down. He was now over the centre of Ponyville. He was gaining speed, just like with his first flight with Rainbow Dash. This time though, he was able to pull up just fine and shot around the rooftops of Ponyville with ease, sometimes getting within mere metres of the straw roofs. His wings were tired from the exertion of the last few minutes, so after a few more seconds he pulled up one last time, doing a half loop before righting himself and landing on a cloud, panting. The song wasn't over yet, but he didn't care.

He turned when he heard applause from behind. A group of maybe a dozen pegasi had gathered. He recognized them all as members of the weather patrol. He bowed.

Thunderlane touched down next to him as the others dispersed.

"Nice moves Maverick." he said before Maverick cut him off by holding up a hoof. He took the headphones out of his ears and nodded at Thunderlane, so he continued. "So, Flitter and Cloud Chaser said you wanted a job?" he asked as he folded his wings.

Maverick nodded. "I'll have to thank them. So, what you got available?"

Thunderlane put a hoof to his chin and looked thoughtful. "Normally I'd give you an interview and test your flying skills, but after that little air-show I think we can skip that. We don't have many openings, but we could always use more ponies to move clouds around at the weekend. Can you do that?"

"Sure. When do I start?" Maverick asked, stretching his tired wings.

"Well like I said, not many ponies want to work at, so just show up at the weekend if you want."

"Alright. Thanks Thunderlane." Maverick unfurled his wings and took off from the cloud.

"Meet up at my house, Saturday morning. 7am sharp!" Thunderlane shouted after him.

Maverick flew towards the library, and on the way he made sure he passed Flitter and Cloud Chaser.

"Thanks for letting Thunderlane know I wanted a job you two." he said as he glided past them.

"No problem Maverick." Flitter said.

Maverick nodded at the smiling pegasus and banked towards the library. Just this small exertion hurt his new appendages. Sub-sonic flight was exhausting. He made a running landing in front of the landing and hockey-stopped.

"Because that's how I roll." Maverick said to himself as he was about to enter the library. At the last moment though, his stomach rumbled. His body said it wanted to eat, and felt like something sugary.

He turned tail and headed towards Sugar Cube Corner. On the way he said hello to a few ponies, but it was ultimately uneventful. Again, it felt as though thousands of people had lost interest in Ponyville. He walked through the door of the gingerbread bakery. Spike was serving a tray of cookies.

"Hey Spike. Helping out while Pinkie's in Canterlot?" Maverick asked.

"Yup. Look, this is my first batch of cookies! Wanna try one?" Spike asked, holding the tray forward.

"Sure, I came here to get something to eat anyway." Maverick nodded. Spike tossed him a cookie and Maverick grabbed it out of mid-air before throwing it into his mouth.

"Not bad." he said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Thanks. Mrs Cake said they were good, but I wanted a second opinion." Spike grabbed a cookie for himself. "And a third opinion sure doesn't hurt." he dropped it in to his mouth and ate it in a single bite.

Maverick laughed and Spike held out the tray again. "Mr Cake says these were a test run, so he can't sell them. That means we get them to ourselves."

Maverick grinned more. "That's convenient; I didn't have any bits to buy anything." Spike handed him a handful of cookies as Maverick laughed. He saw a shadow in the door, but when he looked it was gone. He raised an eyebrow and then Spike called out.

"Flitter?" he called. There was no response. "Huh, coulda sworn Flitter was about to come in. Oh well." Spike shrugged and crammed a clawful of cookies into his mouth.

"Hey, leave some for me." Maverick said as he turned grabbed half the tray of cookies, before he raised a foreleg to see what the time was, but his watch wasn't there. Of course, it hadn't fitted his new form, and nor did his flight jacket. Maybe once he earned some money he could pay Rarity to alter them for him.

'_Yeah, why not.'_

"Hey Spike, mind if I go? I just sorta exhausted my wings a couple of minutes ago." he asked.

"No problem. See you later." Spike waved as Maverick left the bakery, the warm treats held in his fore legs. He had to fly like this, but it wouldn't be for long. He ate another cookie as he flew towards the library. He gained height so he flew over the roofs. If he was gonna fly, might as well go straight there. There were three cookies left by the time arrived and hovered through the door. He shrugged and decided to save them for later.

After he'd put them on a plate, he decided to take a shower to soothe his wings and have a nap.


	21. Chapter 21, Relaxing

Maverick yawned and stretched as he woke from his slumber. He looked at the watch on his bedside table. 18:34. He'd slept for about an hour and a half after his shower. He decided to go check and make sure Spike was back. He had to take the train to Canterlot tomorrow, to help set up the wedding. He kicked himself out of bed but winced when he tried to stretch his wings. The hot shower had helped, but he hadn't warmed down, and they felt like deadweight.

He shrugged. Nothing he could do about it now. And there wasn't much to do, except draw. He hadn't tried to draw as a pony. Given he no longer had hands, he didn't know how to draw. He'd hate to lose his ability to draw. He trotted up the stairs.

"Spike! You back yet?" he called out. Spike appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes and dragging a blanket.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep."

"Already? It's only half six."

"I've got an early day tomorrow. Plus I've got to help at the wedding."

"Alright. See you in the morning Spike." Maverick said as he stepped into the library.

"Night." Spike yawned before he turned and walked into the bedroom.

Maverick looked around. After spending most of the last month's spare time reading, it felt like the last thing he wanted to do. On the bright side he'd learnt a lot about Equestria. So many names, similar to Earth. Hoofington, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus, Detrot, even Manehatten. He'd have to visit some of those places. Especially Cloudsdale, a city literally in the clouds.

He looked round as the door opened. He wasn't surprised; it was a public library after all. He saw Adven come in, the brown pegasus from earlier.

"Adven!" Maverick waved at him.

"Hey, Maverick. What are you doing here?" Adven bro-hoofed him.

"I live here. Well, the pony that's letting me stay here does."

"Cool. So, can you help me?"

"How? Looking for a book?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah, a book of Royal Guard Weaponry."

Maverick looked blank for a second. "Well, I don't work here, but I could help you look."

"Thanks." Adven nodded before stepping up to a bookcase as Maverick did the same with another.

"I saw your aerial display earlier." Adven said.

"I'm guessing most of Ponyville did, the way they were complimenting me."

"Yeah. I also saw a certain mare with a certain neon pink bow looking at you."

"And?" Maverick asked as he replaced a book.

"Isn't it obvious?" Adven grinned.

"Nnnope." Maverick imitated Big Mac.

Adven sighed. "Not so good with girls?"

Maverick chuckled. "Wrong. I know exactly what you're talking about; I'm just messing with you. Hey, this the book you're looking for?"

Adven turned and looked. "Nah, that's Equestrian Military weapons, not Royal Guards. So, if you know she's got a crush on you, why don't you act on it?" Adven walked over to a different section of library.

"I don't know. Guess it'd be a bit much. I, uh, only got here recently. I'm still looking for a place to live, but I got a job today. Part time, on the weather patrol. Still don't know anywhere I can stay though. I don't think I'd be able to afford a place as swanky as where you're staying."

"Guess not. Ah, here it is. A-Z of Royal Guard Weaponry and Armour." Adven held it up.

"Cool. What you gonna do now?" Maverick asked.

"Go back to the hotel and read, maybe. Anyway, nice seeing you again. Remember, meet me at the hotel, noon, and I'll show you the wing-blades."

"Sure thing." Maverick nodded. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Adven nodded at him on his way out.

As Maverick grabbed a quill and wrote down who had taken the book out, he heard voices outside. Adven and someone else, a mare. He smiled. Seemed the old wingman trick was in whatever world you were in. He set the quill down and decided to go draw in the study.

He pushed open the door to the study and looked for the parchment, ink and quills. He'd only been in here twice before but found them soon enough. He tired, and failed twice, to pick up the quill in his mouth. It wasn't as difficult as he'd first thought it would be. He dipped it in the ink and drew an experimental curve. It was fairly simple, and surprisingly easy to do.

It didn't take long to draw a small sketch of Sugar Cube Corner. It was a fairly simple sketch for Maverick, but a good test. It was just like his other sketches, bar a few slip ups from where he was getting used to using his mouth to draw, but ultimately his secret-ish drawing skill was intact.

Satisfied, he laid the quill down and grabbed a larger piece of parchment, then began drawing Canterlot. Halfway in, he subconsciously drew the huge purple-pink shield he had seen, then stopped to look at it. What was it doing over the capital city, of this peaceful land? He HAD to ask Twilight next time he saw her. Well, the wedding was tomorrow, so she'd be back the day after.

He shrugged and carried on drawing.

* * *

><p>Maverick shovelled hay into his mouth with a spoon. It tasted little better than normal hay, but it was still better than some of the veggie cereal one of his ex-girlfriends had made him eat. He shrugged as he washed the last mouthful down with a glass of milk, courtesy of Daisy's Dairy Farm. Maverick had almost laughed at the idea that cows sold their milk, but he got over it. It wasn't bad.<p>

He washed the bowl and glass and set them to dry under the window sill. After finishing his drawing, Maverick had grabbed a bite to eat then slept until an hour ago. He went through the usual morning routine: get up, stretch, trot on the treadmill for half an hour then sprinted for a couple of minutes before stepping off to come up and get breakfast.

Nothing to do. It was Friday, the day of the wedding, and he wasn't needed on weather duty until tomorrow. And to top it off he wasn't going to meet Adven for another four hours. After his military training, his body clock seemed to be permanently stuck to waking at 6am.

He sighed to himself. More flying? He thought so, but his wings begged to differ. He felt - and somehow heard - a twang as he tried to flap his wings. Wonderful, he was grounded for the day. But his fighter wasn't.

'_Nope. Not doing that, it's not being used without the consent of the Princess.'_ Maverick thought to himself. Drawing it was then…

* * *

><p>Maverick trotted through the archway into Ponyville park, ready to meet Adven and get a display of his wing-blades. It didn't take long to find him, seeing as the park was mostly empty. He was unpacking two parcels. He looked up as he heard Maverick approach.<p>

"Hey Maverick."

"Hey Adven. So, where are these swords you promised?" Maverick asked, peeking around him at the parcels.

"Right here." Adven picked up the sword in his mouth. It was curved slightly and stayed roughly the same width all the way along. The hilt had a small purple gem, one that Maverick couldn't distinguish. The hilt was larger than an earth sword, large enough to fit a wing through.

"Mmmfph." Adven said. He threw the sword into the air and caught it with his wing, grasping it in one go. "I said, you put your two index feathers through the handle, then wrap them around the hilt. That leaves your other feathers free to fly."

"Alright, can I try?" Maverick asked, pointing to the other wing-blade, this one shorter, but more curved, scimitar style. This one had a green gem in the hilt, which Maverick was able to recognize as a jade.

"Knock yourself out." Adven nodded.

"Alright." Maverick tipped his wing down and bent the feathers, trying to get them around the hilt. After a couple of seconds he managed it, and shakily picked up the weapon. Adven laughed and effortlessly twirled his own sword by spinning his wing.

"Ok, you can stop showing me up now." Maverick said as he grasped the sword firmly.

"If you insist. How about a little sparring?" Adven twirled the sword a final time before pointing it towards Maverick.

"I dunno…" Maverick stepped back, unsure.

"Well, alright." Adven asked. He started to turn around, but turned and lunged at Maverick with the sword. Instinctively Maverick swung the sword up and blocked it, making a loud clang.

"I don't know, you seem pretty good." Adven noted.

"Why did you just attack me?" Maverick asked, lowering the sword.

"A little test. And you passed." Adven said, withdrawing his own sword.

"You attacked me!" Maverick frowned at him.

"Pfft. Stop being such a foal. Now, do you want to do some actual sparring?" Adven asked, picking up a wooden staff and dropping the wing blade.

"I guess. What's that for?"

Adven tossed another wooden staff at Maverick who caught it out of the air, copying Adven. "So we can spar safely. Unless you want to use the swords?" Adven raised an eyebrow.

Maverick stepped back, holding the staff with his wing. "I'm good." he twirled the piece of thin oak wood. "En garde!" he shouted.

Adven sighed. "That is SO clichéd I might actually use the sword." Adven stepped forward and swung the staff sideways towards Mavericks right foreleg. Maverick jumped up on his hind legs and countered with his own staff, knocking Adven gently in the side of the torso.

"Alright. Now I'm not going easy on you." Adven stepped forward and swung from below. Maverick managed to swing the staff down in time to block the attack, but it jarred him and left him open. Adven took advantage of it and swept the staff sideways into Mavericks forelegs, knocking him down. Maverick yelped and rolled to the side as Adven swung down again. Maverick used his wings to push himself back to his hooves in time to block another of Advens merciless blows.

"Jeez, you don't let up." Maverick gasped, sidestepping Advens lunge.

"Nope." Adven chuckled as he tapped Maverick on the head with the staff.

Maverick held up a hoof and stepped back, breathing heavily. The minute and a half of dodging blows and returning them had left him breathless, despite his fitness.

Adven tossed him a bottle of water. "Drink up. I've got a couple more swords to show you…"

* * *

><p>Maverick nodded to Adven as they went their separate ways. He and Maverick had been sparring and admiring the swords for the last couple of hours, and Adven had even been good enough to teach him some actual moves. Maverick didn't see when he would need them, but it was pretty cool none-the-less.<p>

He shrugged and made his way down the street, not really knowing where he would do for the rest of the day. He had taken Spike to the station where he had boarded the daily train to Canterlot.

Maverick had an idea. A small project…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for short chapter, but there's more or less nothing I can do until the next day, when the mane 6 get back. And I have yet another story I'm trying to think of ideas for. If you want your OC in one of my stories, I'm still accepting them.**


	22. Chapter 22, Hangar

Maverick walked in to Thunderlanes living room after spending three hours of the day moving clouds around the Ponyville sky. Thunderlane himself was sitting at a desk going through some paperwork. He looked up and held out a glass of ice cold lemonade.

"Good work today Maverick. Here, you need to keep hydrated on weather duty."

Maverick took the glass gratefully. The clouds only felt like large pillows, but pushing them around in the sun for three hours had made him thirsty. Thunderlane slid a small cotton bag over the desk towards him as Maverick drank.

"Here, 50 Bits. It's not much, but it's all we can give you." Thunderlane said.

Maverick nodded and finished the lemonade. "No problem, it's a good start. As a matter of curiosity, how much does it cost to buy a house here in Ponyville?" he set the glass down and picked up the bag of coins. His first payment. That made him smile.

"Well, to buy, a house is about 50,000 Bits. To rent, it's usually like 300 Bits a month. You should probably get an apartment though. The rents only like a 100 Bits a month."

"What about a cloud-house, like this one, or Dash's?"

"They're specially made. Not as expensive as normal houses, but the mayors pretty fussy about 'em. They have to be a certain way from Ponyville, because of zoning laws and all that. Should cost you about 10,000 Bits though." Thunderlane said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Thunderlane."

"No problem Maverick. Oh, and Flitter said to say hi." he called after Maverick as the pegasus walked through the front door and flew down towards Ponyville with the bag of coins held in his mouth. He had a train to meet.

Maverick landed and trotted up to the Ponyville station to meet Twilight and her friends off the train. He had caught some of the events from last night, and Twilight and co. had a lot of explaining to do given the smoke and green fire he saw rising from the city. At least the wedding seemed to have gone off well, if the firework display afterwards was anything to go by.

The train hissed into the station just as Maverick reached the platform. The conductor pony came and opened each carriage's door in turn. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack all walked out of the third carriage wearing saddlebags which Maverick presumed held their wedding dresses. As usual, Spike was next to Twilight. Before Maverick walked up to them they said goodbye to each other and walked off in their different directions. Maverick flew over and tapped Dash on the shoulder, making her spin around in surprise. She calmed down when she saw it was him and high-hoofed him.

"Maverick, nice to see you again!"

"You too Dash. By the way, nice Rainboom yesterday." Maverick followed Dash as she set off into the air towards her house.

"Thanks, you saw that?" Dash asked.

"Uh huh. Pretty sure all of Equestria saw it too. One of the best things I've ever seen."

Dash looked back at Maverick and beamed proudly. "Thanks!" then she noticed the bag on his back. "What's in the bag?"

"My first weather patrol salary. _I_ got myself a job." Maverick stated proudly.

"Really? What else did you do while we were away?" Dash asked as they approached her house.

"That was the most eventful thing that happened." Maverick shrugged. "It's actually pretty boring around here when you guys go." he admitted. He touched down next to Dash outside her house.

"Huh. I'd never really thought of it like that. There always seems to be something going on with Twilight or Pinkie or someone." Dash shrugged.

"I guess. Hey, can you tell me what happened? In Canterlot I mean, with all the smoke and that huge shield."

Dash sighed. "It's a long story." she warned him.

Maverick grinned. "I've got all day."

"Alright then. You may as well come in." Dash walked into her house and Maverick followed.

* * *

><p>"So you really fought a changeling army?" Maverick asked awed at Dash's story. He was sitting on her couch, money on the table side.<p>

"Yep! And you can bet we kicked flank!" Dash shouted, mimicking an uppercut.

"I don't doubt it." Maverick said. "I should talk to the Princess. That's exactly the sort of thing the Lightning could have helped with."

"The Lightning?" Dash asked, cocking her head.

"My plane. Remember, it's called a Eurofighter Lightning." Maverick reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Hey, that reminds me, the Princess gave Twilight a note to give you, I think was something about the Lightning."

Maverick's eyebrows rose. "It's probably important. I gotta go, sorry Dash!" Maverick ran out the front door, gliding down to the Ponyville library, forgetting the bag of Bits. He ran in through the door.

"Twilight!" he called. The purple unicorn appeared at the top of the stairs.

"There you are Maverick, we've been looking for you." she said.

"We?" Maverick asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yep." a familiar brown unicorn appeared next to her.

"Iron Clad! What're you doing here?" Maverick flew up the stairs and high-hoofed him.

"So, you really turned into a pony, huh?" Iron Clad smiled as he returned the high-hoof.

Twilight smiled and levitated a scroll over to Maverick who plucked it from the air with his fore-hooves. "I'll leave you two to it. Here you go Maverick, a letter from the princess."

Maverick smiled gratefully. "Thanks Twilight. So, Iron Clad, you never answered my question."

"Well, read the letter and you'll find out." Iron Clad nodded at the scroll in Mavericks hoof.

He sighed. "Couldn't just tell me?"

Iron Clad laughed. "Nope. Follow me."

Maverick unfurled the scroll and held it between his front hooves as he flew down the stairs bipedally.

_Maverick_

_This is the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armour. As you know, I have just married, so please forgive my disorganisation. Princess Celestia has briefed me on your status and where you have come from. Upon Princess Celestia's order your airship is a part of the Royal Guard, and in my care. Don't worry, it still belongs to you, but you must allow the Guard to use it when requested. In exchange I have sent Iron Clad to help you construct a permanent shelter for your airship, as you have experience working together. Attached is another scroll with the debrief of what happened yesterday in Canterlot._

_And thank you for passing on congratulations through my sister Twilight._

_-Shining Armour_

Maverick and Iron Clad, or Frederic, were walking down the street and Maverick now realised they were heading for crash clearing.

"Wow, so the Lightning is a part of the Royal Guard now. What does it mean 'permanent shelter'?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm gonna be helping you make a hangar. The materials arrived with the train and a couple of guards took them to the clearing." Frederic looked back at Maverick as flew along behind him. "I was damned surprised when word reached me that you'd been transformed into a pony."

"How so?" Maverick asked as he looked through the debriefing.

"Humans come here sometimes, but you're the first that's visited since I arrived. Most of the time they go back to Earth, but you're the first to choose to stay for about a hundred years."

Maverick looked up, surprised. "There have been other humans here?"

"Apparently." Frederic nodded as they left Ponyville.

"Huh. I wonder where the ones who stayed behind are."

"I don't know. Ponies don't really talk about humans once they leave. To everyone in Equestria, you're just another pony. And so am I." Frederic said.

"Wow. And all this happened just yesterday?" Maverick flew over to Frederic and pointed out the part of the debriefing to Frederic that mentioned the battle.

"Yeah. It was _insane_. Hey, here we are." Frederic pointed a hoof forwards.

Maverick looked up as well and saw a pair of guards building a wooden fence in the forest.

"What are they doing?" Maverick asked.

"Fencing off the clearing. It's royal property now, and we wouldn't want anyone seeing the fighter."

"Wow, you don't mess around. So what are we doing again?"

"Building a hanger. I brought a load of corrugated steel with me and tools to put it in place. It's simple; we take the tent down then build the hangar over the top of the plane. And I need to record the wingspan and height so I can make the door."

"Is it going to be automatic?" Maverick asked.

"Yep. And I haven't got to the best part yet." Frederic stopped on the Eurofighters runway.

"The best part?" Maverick cocked his head curiously.

"Yeah. You said your plane was experimental, and wasn't carrying weapons?"

"Other than the cannon under the cockpit and my pistol, except the cannon doesn't have any ammunition."

"Alright. That's my other job; making munitions and weapons for your fighter. But there are certain parameters with that. I'll talk to you about that later. First, the hangar." Frederic walked over to a cart loaded with corrugated steel and lifted up a steel I-beam. "First, we lay these around the edge of the base, cement them in and place the steel in the gaps in the I-beams. Simple. I hold the stuff in place with magic, and then you secure it."

"Seems simple enough." Maverick shrugged.

"In theory." Frederic muttered.

"What?" Maverick asked.

"Nothing." Frederic said quickly as he set the I-beam down.

"Oooookkkkk then. So, I cement in place?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't we need cement for that though?"

Frederic nodded. "You start the mixer, I'll move the beams into place and take down the tent."

Maverick sighed. "This is going to take all day, isn't it?"

"And most of tomorrow." Frederic nodded.

**A convenient time lapse of 29 hours, to the next day, 8 o'clock…**

Maverick used his hoof to hammer the last bolt into place, securing two pieces of corrugated steel. Using a hoof like a hammer, another perk. He stood on the curving roof and slid down sideways. Frederic watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"It may not have been, but I found it necessary." Maverick said. "Besides, it proves the roof is adequately curved."

"And I think I have the automatic door running. Give me the rest of the day, I think I can make it remote activated."

"You're pretty good with all this, inventing, and stuff." Maverick noted.

"Thanks." Frederic smiled gratefully. "Let's check out the finished product."

The doors slid open under the influence of Frederic's magic. They had built the hangar with a window on either side of the fighter. The sunlight was supplemented by several electrical lights that ran off the power generated by Mavericks solar panel generators when they were running. Five rows of curved I-beams arced over the fighter and held up the steel corrugated roof.

"Now, I was thinking we could cover the roof in soil, to camouflage the hangar, preserve heat and stop rainfall. And you need a vault or something to keep the weapons secure."

"All good ideas. I can't get over how professional this looks." Maverick flew up and knocked on the roof.

"Equestria magic. Hey, I was thinking, we should get a couple of pony sized batteries. That way you can charge your battery without the generators. Could power the lights as well…" Frederic looked at the back wall.

"We need a way to move the fighter in and out without magic." Maverick noted.

"Good thinking. Let me get a scroll." Frederic walked out into the sunlight and picked up a scroll and quill from the table next to the guards tent. One of the Royal Guards approached him as Maverick trotted over.

"Sir, the fence is almost done. What do we do now?"

Frederic looked up and nodded at Maverick. "You're asking the wrong guy. Maverick knows what needs to be done."

The guard turned to Maverick. "Sir?"

Maverick thought for a few seconds. "Well, if we're keeping this a secret from the general public, we should camouflage the runway. Do you have any green netting? Or something of the like?"

"Yes sir." the guard nodded.

"Ok, lay it over the runway and put spikes down on either side of the runway to keep it in place."

"Ok sir." the guard turned and two more followed him.

"Alright." Frederic finished the scroll and rolled it up. "I've asked for more copper and rubber for wires, but if we're going to be making some weapons and batteries it's going to take a lot of time."

"And we'll need to test them." Maverick said.

"Yeah, it should take a couple of weeks. So, want to brainstorm?" Frederic held up another scroll.

"Sure." Maverick dragged over two stools and sat on one. "Now, I'm going to go straight ahead and say no explosions or lethal weapons."

"Nope." Frederic scribbled on the scroll and underlined it as he sat down on the other stool.

"But I was thinking rubber bullets. They're the same as normal bullets except they have the point replaced with a small rubber ball. Dangerous at close range but from afar they just wind the person and or pony they hit." Maverick said.

Frederic scribbled on the scroll. "Sounds good."

"I'm stuck for heavier payloads though. Bombs and missiles, not really practical. A lot of circuitry and stuff needed." Maverick said.

"Well, you never know. There might be a couple of spells for that. Actually, I'll need to research it, but I think there's paralysis spell. Temporary, of course, but I might be able to make it so when the rubber ball hits somepony it paralyses them." Frederic tapped his chin with a hoof and looked thoughtfully upwards.

"You think you can make a large version of that? That activates in a wave, for a bomb or something?"

"That will take a metric tonne of magic." Frederic said.

"But it would be possible?" Maverick asked leaning forward.

"Theoretically." Frederic nodded.

"Well, time for science!" Maverick jumped up and thrust a hoof skywards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be 2, and I say 2, more chapters of this story. After that I'm going to focus on my other stories, including the upcoming one. I won't be publishing that until I finish my other stories, because I want to put all my time to that. Also, here's a sneak preview of the new story: .net/story/15094/6/Random-Writing/Sneak-Preview%3A-My-Little-Mercenaries**


	23. Chapter 23, Date

**A/N: I know a couple of you wanted to see the date, but I couldn't write anything that wouldn't be boring. And most of the remaining story is going to be time-skips.**

* * *

><p>"See you later Iron Clad!" Maverick took to the air and flew out of the clearing as Frederic waved him off and went back to the blueprints. The Royal Guards had finished the fence and, with Mavericks direction, laid a green camouflage net over the whole runway. From the ground it was obvious it was there, but much higher than the treetops and none of the pegasi guards could see it, and Maverick had to agree. Soon the hangar would be covered as well.<p>

He flapped his wings and soared higher into the air towards the library. While he'd had spare time during the day he'd decided he was going to rent an apartment in a three-storey building near to where Adven was staying that he had checked out. The rest of the day had been spent brainstorming more weapon ideas with Frederic. Frederic had sent a letter to Shining Armour requesting a military grant of 100,000 Bits to research and develop weapons. The grant had been approved, but only a quarter of it would be given straight away. Frederic had to make a prototype of each of the weapons and prove they worked before being given the other 75,000.

Maverick swerved around a cloud. Going through them was like going through a pile of pillows, so it was just easier to go around. Another pegasus started flying alongside. A mare, with gelled up white and light neon blue hair.

"Hey Maverick!" she said.

"Hey. Cloud Chaser right?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah. I only spoke to you a couple of days ago, you forget already?" she laughed.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Maverick apologized.

"No problem. Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"You know my friend Flitter?"

Maverick rolled his eyes. "If you're going to ask if I know whether she likes me, the answer is yes, I do."

"Alright."

"Alright?" Maverick looked at the mare flying alongside him. "Nothing else?"

"Well, she'd kill me if she knew I was asking you, but maybe you could go on a date with her sometime? I mean, you don't have to but it would mean a lot to me." Cloud Chaser asked.

Maverick sighed. "I don't know. She seems nice, but I've got a lot going on." Maverick thought for a few seconds. "But… I guess it wouldn't hurt. Ok, I guess I can do that."

"Awesome! I'll tell Flitter."

"Don't forget to tell her the first wingman trick with Adven was good."

"First one?" Cloud Chaser asked.

"Yeah. Come on Chaser, don't play dumb. Clouds don't move that fast." Maverick pointed behind him towards the cloud he'd swerved around a minute earlier. "I'll meet you at the library, six o'clock tomorrow night Flitter!" Maverick called out. Cloud Chaser stopped and Maverick flew down to the library below. Flitter abandoned the cloud she'd been hiding in and caught up with the other pegasus.

"How does he do that?" Cloud Chaser asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a date!" she exclaimed. "Thanks Chaser!" Flitter hugged the other mare.

**The Next Day, 5:53pm**

Maverick ran through the door to Rarity's boutique. The fashion pony was stitching together pieces of fabric, presumably making a dress, and looked up at the sudden intrusion.

"Rarity, just the pony I need to see. Do you know anywhere I could take somepony on a date?" Maverick asked.

"Might I ask who the lucky mare is?" Rarity put down the needle and thread.

"Her names Flitter, a pegasus." Maverick said.

"How sweet." Rarity tapped her chin with a hoof. "Well, dinner is always nice."

"I was planning something like that." Maverick nodded. "Any suggestions where?"

"Well, there's a lovely restaurant around the corner from the market, the Purple Tulip. And I remember Twilight mentioning something about a meteor shower tonight. That might be nice to watch." Rarity suggested.

"Meteor shower; got it. Thanks Rarity, I owe ya'!" Maverick ran out the door again and flew towards the library, leaving a rather bewildered Rarity to shrug and continue with the dress.

Maverick flew towards the library as fast as he could. He'd spent the day working with the weather patrol and earned another 50 Bits, enough for his date. After that he'd gone back to the library, showered, met Frederic at the Hangar to brainstorm more armaments, then gone back to the library at half four for a nap. Curse that bed for being so comfortable. He'd woken up ten minutes ago and looked in shock at his digital watch to find he had the grand total of fifteen minutes before Flitter was due to arrive.

As Maverick closed in on the library he saw the mare in question walk up to the library door and knock on it. Maverick panicked and flew around the back and in through a window, ran down the stairs and stopped at the front door. He swept back his mane and opened the door.

"Hi Flitter. Ready to go?" Maverick asked.

"Sure! Are you ok? You seem a little out of breath." Flitter noted as Maverick closed the library door and led her towards the town centre.

"I'm fine." Maverick grinned.

* * *

><p>Maverick led Flitter up the hill outside Ponyville, where he normally went drawing. He'd taken her to the restaurant Rarity had recommended and had a meal, Flitter a meadow grass salad and Maverick a hay and rose sandwich, and now he'd brought her here as the evening drew to a close and the sky darkened overhead.<p>

"Thanks for dinner Maverick." Flitter said to him.

"No problem." Maverick smiled. "The hay was a little dry, but the meal was none too unpleasant."

"So what are we doing up here?" Flitter asked, looking around the darkening hillside.

"A little surprise." Maverick winked at her. He sat down under his usual tree and pointed up at the sky.

Flitter sat down next to him, looking up at the sky expectantly.

"So, is something supposed to happen?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah, just give it a second." Maverick said.

The two ponies sat there, waiting. Flitter spoke up. "Why didn't you go back? To your own world, I mean?"

Maverick thought for a bit, looking up at the sky. "It's nice here. Better than back where I come from. Besides, there's nothing back there for me."

"Really? What about your family?"

"My mum and dad are all I have, and I haven't seen or heard from them since I left home, years ago."

"Oh." Flitter said.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Maverick waved it away. "Well, here's the show, at long last." he pointed upwards.

Flitter looked up to see dozens of pinpricks of light moving across the sky.

"Oh wow!" she sat up straight. "It's amazing! What are they?"

"According to Twilight they're meteors, and this is a meteor storm. If I remember right, that's a bunch of space rocks that burn up in the atmosphere." Maverick looked up at a particularly bright one.

"I'd love to see one up close." Flitter said, gazing skywards.

An idea struck Maverick. "Hold on a second." he stood up and flared his wings.

"What are you doing?" Flutter asked, watching him.

"Something stupid." Maverick jumped into the air and flew up towards the light show. It took a couple of minutes to get high enough, as high as he had gone the other day. Eventually the rocks were whistling just over his head. He started to have second thoughts, but shrugged.

"You've done stupider stuff before." he said to himself.

He flew a little higher, getting short of breath now, and flew along with the meteors. He powered himself, flying faster and faster, until he was travelling almost as quickly as the rocks. He locked onto a particularly large one, flew up and grabbed it.

"Hothothothothothot!" he shouted, letting it go. Grabbing it had slowed it down enough to stop it burning up, though, and it fell towards the ground glowing red hot. He followed it down, watching carefully as the rushing air cooled it and stopped it glowing. Maverick stretched and grabbed it between the hooves on his forelegs. He pulled up and flew towards the hill where Flitter was waiting. He dropped the rock near to her and landed next to it.

"Ouch. That was hotter than I expected." Maverick waved a fore-hoof as Flitter walked over. "Anyway, ask and you shall receive." he nodded at the fist-sized rock, smiling.

Flitter smiled at him. "Oh wow, thanks Maverick." she flicked the rock over with her hoof. "Wow, it's weird to think this came from space. It's really warm too."

"Don't need to tell me that." Maverick muttered. "Anyway, it was no problem. Flying that high was pretty cool." Maverick looked up as the last few space rocks burnt up and the lights faded. The sun had fully set now, and the only the gentle light of the moon was allowing them to see. Flitter shivered.

"Getting cold?" Maverick asked as they both sat down.

"A little." she nodded.

Maverick draped a wing over her back. In return, she nuzzled her head against his neck. The rock sat in front of them.

After a couple minutes of sitting on the hillside admiring the night sky Flitter spoke up. "It's getting pretty cold."

"Alright. Want me to walk you home?" Maverick asked.

"That'd be nice." Flitter said.

"Do you want to keep the meteor?" Maverick asked.

"No thanks. It's a nice gift, but I don't have anywhere to keep it." Flitter said.

Maverick nodded. "I think Twilight might like it. I'll take it." Maverick stood up, leant forward and picked up the meteor with a wing. "Geez." he puffed as he lifted it onto his back. It felt five times as heavy as it had any right to be. "So, uh…" he trailed off and held out a hoof to Flitter, who took it and helped herself up. "Where _is_ your house?" Maverick asked sheepishly.

Flitter giggled. "Just follow me." she turned and walked down the hill towards Ponyville. Maverick trotted down after her, steadying the lump of space rock on his back with a wing. He caught up with her after a couple of seconds. She shivered and he draped his other wing over her back again. She smiled gratefully.

"So, are you moving into your own place soon?" she asked him.

"Yeah, as soon as I get the Bits together. I know where I'm gonna move to though."

"Where?" Flitter asked.

"An apartment on Gemstone Avenue." Maverick answered.

"Oh really?" Flitter asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Flitter nodded at a sign as they walked down the lit cobblestone street. Maverick smiled "Gemstone Avenue. So, you live here?"

Flitter nodded against his neck. "Sure do. Right there." she pointed at the building she was towards. "I'm guessing it's the one you're looking into buying an apartment for."

"Don't know how you guessed." Maverick grinned as he stepped up to the front door and pushed it open. "So, which apartment is yours?"

"Sixteen." she said.

"So, right here." Maverick walked up to a door with the number 16 on it. "Your abode, Madame." he said grandly.

Flitter giggled as she pulled a key out and unlocked the door with a click. "Such a gentle-colt." she turned and looked at Maverick with a raised eyebrow. "No goodnight kiss?" she asked.

Maverick smiled, leant forward and kissed her. He was a little surprised when she wrapped a foreleg around his neck and pulled him further into it, but he didn't mind. They stayed like that for about a minute, before Flitter let go and stepped back. She sighed, smiling dreamily.

"We should do this again." she said.

"I'd like that." Maverick smiled back at her. "Sleep well." he said as she closed the door.

Maverick hummed to himself and made his way back to the library, where Twilight was telling Spike what to write down in her weekly report to the Princess.

"…can always rely on your friends. Did you get all that Spike?" she asked the baby dragon.

"Sure did." Spike breathed in deeply, ready to send the letter, but before he could the library door swung open and Maverick trotted in with a rock on his back.

"So Maverick, I take it your date went well?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." he replied.

"What's with the rock?" Spike asked.

"It's a meteor, from the meteor storm. Flitter wanted a closer look at one." Maverick slipped the rock off his back and twirled his wings to ease the muscles in his back.

"Wow, that's really romantic." Twilight smiled. "But what are you doing with it now?"

"Thought you might want a look at it Twilight. Be careful, it's like five times as heavy as it looks."

"Hmm, meteors are usually made of rock and metals, compressed to become incredibly dense and heavy." Twilight groaned as she lifted up the rock with her magic. "And thank you Maverick, I was going to look for one anyway. You've saved me the time." Twilight started walking towards the study and Spike cleared his throat.

"Uh, Twilight? Do you want me to send the letter?" Spike held the scroll up to her.

"Yes please Spike." Twilight nodded.

"Tell the Princess I said hi." Maverick said as he trotted into the basement.

"Maverick, this is an official letter to the Princess! I can't just say hi." Twilight said.

"Tell her I insisted!" Maverick called back.

Spike sighed. "P.S., Maverick, insists, I say, hello, for him." he drew in a lungful of air and sent the letter off in a cloud of magical fire.

**Evening, the next day…**

Maverick poured a final shovel load of dirt behind the hangar, covering the final of three pony sized batteries. There was a small, finger sized metal outlet for a wire. Frederic was watching him, leaning against his own shovel.

"I don't know how you made three batteries that big in just one day." he said to Frederic.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, I have something else to show you." he magically picked up both shovels and put them onto a saddle on his back, then led the way onto the runway towards his temporary workshop, a newly erected tent. Next to it was a small construction site, consisting only of a low cobblestone wall. The materials had arrived yesterday, and it was to be the Command Centre for the small airfield. Inside would be a layout similar to the Weather Control Centre in Canterlot, except on a smaller scale and it would only be staffed when the Lightning, and Maverick with it, was on a mission.

Frederic moved the tent flap to the side and walked in with Maverick close behind. Inside was half a dozen workbenches covered in metal components and capsules, blueprints of all shapes and sizes on the canvas walls, chalkboards covered in notes and. Frederic led the way over to a table in the middle of the room with a variety of metal objects on. As Maverick got closer, he recognised some of them as bullets and others as heavier payloads, designed for attaching to the wings.

"So, what do ya' think?" Fredric asked.

"Explain them to me." Maverick stepped up to the table.

Frederic pointed to the bullets. Each one was about 22mm tall, 5mm shorter than the standard High Explosive round. "Alright, the gun will be your standard weapon, and this is your ammunition for it. As you can see, each bullet is slightly smaller than the normal round, because of the rubber point. These ones here are just rubber; when your fire, the ball shoots out and hits the target, 'knocking the wind out of them'. And these ones," he turned his hoof to ones with faint whitish grey coloured rubber, the same colour as Frederic's magic, as opposed to the black rubber of the others. "These are the ones with the paralysation spell. It's experimental in projectiles this small, but if it hits them, they should lose a fine motor control."

"In English?" Maverick asked.

"They can't move." Frederic said, and moved onto the next object. It was a short, thick capsule, about as long as the end of Mavericks foreleg. "This here is a general purpose bomb. Unguided, you hit the button," he whistled as he lowered his hoof to the table. "Bang."

"Does it explode?" Maverick asked.

"No, no, none of this is lethal. Let me explain it." using his magic, he unscrewed the bomb's forward end and gently pulled out what appeared to be a glass bottle of thick, pale, whitish grey liquid, also the same colour of Frederic's magic. "This is a special liquid that conducts raw magic and magical spells. Right now, that's a more concentrated form of the paralysation spell. When the bomb hits the target, the glass shatters, and when the liquid comes into contact with the air, the spell activates and a wave of magic spreads out in a 50 metre diameter, paralysing everyone its path."

"Do any of these have names? We can't just keep calling them 'shells' and 'bombs'."

"I've been thinking about that, but for now I want to finish designing and making them." Frederic said as he put the magical substance back in the bomb and sealed it.

"What about that one?" Maverick pointed at a workbench in the corner, a number of strings holding various components in the air like a messy 3D diagram. It was by far one of the largest constructions in the workshop, and the most intricate.

"My attempt at a Fuel Air Explosion Bomb. I'm calling it the Cupcake." Frederic waved it off with a hoof.

Maverick smirked. "So you named that one?" a thought struck him. "How do we know these work?" Maverick asked.

"We don't. We need to field test him."

Maverick grinned whole-heartedly. "Excellent."


	24. Chapter 24, Field Test

Maverick's grin widened as Frederic levitated over a map of the local area. On it was the clearing with the airfield, to the north was Ponyville, and west of Ponyville was Sweet Apple Acres. An area had been circled roughly 5kms south of the apple orchard, and 3kms West of the airfield.

"Alright, that's the mission area. 1km across, that's where you test the weapons. I've set up paper targets and I've got something sort of like pH paper to test the magic radius. You know what pH paper is?" Frederic turned to the pilot.

"Yeah, put water on it, it changes colour depending on how much acid or alkaline there is. But how does that help?"

"It's not actual pH paper, just like it," Frederic explained. "It's a sort of magic equivalent. The paper dyes purple when it comes into contact with magic, so we'll be able to measure the 'blast' radius accurately. And for your cannon I've got some paper targets set up."

"How do we test the paralysation?" Maverick asked.

"We need an actual pony to get hit by the spell." Frederic admitted. "And I somehow don't think the Guards are going to line up to be test dummies."

"If only we had somepony with a talent for being a test subject." Maverick commented.

"Yeah. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find someone. Meanwhile, you should get ready. Have you flown since you got turned into a pony?" Frederic asked as he rolled the map up and put it down on the table.

"Well, no." Maverick said.

"Go see if you can still use the controls then."

"Alright. Get the payload prepped." Maverick said and turned to leave.

"Hold on!" Frederic held up a hoof and Maverick stopped. The unicorn hovered over what appeared to be a glove of some kind. It was made of rubber and had a mostly flat end, except for a slightly curved rubber nub about an inch long.

"What's this for?" Maverick asked as Frederic's magic fitted the glove onto his hoof.

"I'm guessing you won't be able to hit the buttons or the trigger without hands. This should help. "

Maverick nodded, trotted out of the tent and flew over to the hangar. Frederic had built an automatic door for the hangar, so all Maverick had to do was hit a button. As the doors slid slowly open, the lights flickered on.

"Don't know how you managed this Iron Clad." Maverick called back to the engineer, hiding the Royal Engineer's real name from the Guards.

"Simple." he called back from inside the tent. "Hit the button and the doors open and the lights come on, hit it again and the doors close and the lights go out."

"Simple." Maverick muttered. He flew up to the open cockpit and moved the helmet to the rear seat and lowered himself in. Dash's cloned helmet had disappeared, being only a temporary copy.

"Alright, let's try this." Maverick muttered again. Using his new finger-glove, he hit the main power switch and smiled at the sound of power pulsing through the aircraft. He tested the flaps as Frederic wheeled over a trolley with the mission's payload: around three dozen magical bullets, three dozen plain, and finally the bomb he had dissected for Maverick.

"Do you know how to load those?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah. Do you have a map?" he asked as he picked up the bomb with his magic.

Maverick looked back at the seat where he had put his helmet. The map from the last time he had flown was rolled up and sat in the foot-well. He reached behind and grabbed it. "Got it." he unravelled it and looked over it. The airfield had been marked on in grey, and it didn't take long for him to find the field the targets had been set up in. His flight plan was simple: take it slow and easy until he had adjusted to flying with hooves and give Frederic time to get to the field, then, if it was going well, he could test the weapons.

There was a satisfying clunk as Frederic attached the bomb to the wing. Maverick looked over at the unicorn. "Good job. I'm going to check it, get ready to catch it."

"Wait, what do you-" Maverick cut him off with a mechanical clunk as he released the bomb. As predicted, the clamps holding the metal cylinder in place released and it dropped. Frederic caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Good, you know how to load it right." Maverick smirked.

"Damn it Maverick, don't do that again." Frederic said as he set the bomb down on the trolley.

"Had to make sure. Now, pre-flight checks…" Maverick muttered.

* * *

><p>The fighter rolled out of the hangar under the influence of Frederic's magic. He had plans for two electrical winches that would pull the fighter out of the hangar and back in respectively, but he had been concentrating on finishing the weapons. The fighter stopped rolling when it was pointing down the runway and Maverick heard a tapping to his right. He looked down to see Frederic.<p>

"Are you ready to roll?" Frederic asked.

"Not quite. The oxygen mask won't fit over my muzzle. Twilight used magic to extend the other one so it would fit Dash."

"Yeah, one second." Fredric said. "Hold up the mask. Do you know that spell?"

Maverick did so, and it lit up with the whitish grey colour of Frederic's magic. It extended as promised and Maverick managed to clip it onto his helmet.

"_Alright, are you good to go?"_ Fredric asked through the radio.

"Yeah, I'm good. Tell the Guards to stand clear of the engines." Maverick warned him.

"_Will do."_

Maverick heard Frederic start shouting as he closed the canopy and locked it in place. Looking back Maverick saw the Guards respond and clear the immediate area. He looked at Fredric, who was now standing at the workshop entrance, and waved his hoof in a circle, indicating take-off. He started the turbines and powered the heating coils. The noise from the aircraft increased and he felt the machine roll forwards gently. He pushed the throttle full down and the runway started to blur.

"Alright, gently now." he muttered to himself. He pulled back gently on the stick and the plane responded by lifting its front wheel off the stone runway and into the air. The rest of the fighter soon followed.

"_How are you holding up with the glove?"_ Frederic asked.

"I'm doing alright. It's harder to hold the stick with the it, but like you said I can't use anything else without it." Maverick replied, gently and slowly banking the Lightning and turning back towards the clearing in a wide arc.

"_Good. I'm heading to the clearing with a couple of Guards and a doctor in case something goes wrong. Give us five minutes."_

"Alright, I'll be there." Maverick confirmed and blasted over the airfield just metres above the trees.

"_Was that really necessary?"_ Frederic asked after a few seconds.

"Completely." Maverick replied. "Now, I'm going to go practise flying this thing with hooves." he banked it to the left to avoid going over Ponyville and alarming the ponies of the town. Banking to the left was easy, as his hoof was to the right of the stick, but banking back the other way was harder, because he had to grip the stick. Somehow it was possible to hold things with just the flat of his hoof, as long as they were relatively small or light. He was damned if he could figure out how, but just trying too seemed to make it work. It worked with shoes of any kind on, and with the glove as well, but it was more difficult than without.

Maverick banked hard to the left, turning south. He didn't push the fighter to the limits he knew it could handle, because he doubted he could pull it back until he'd mastered hoof-work. He tried to level it out again, but the stick slipped out of his grasp. He grabbed it quickly with both hooves and straightened the machine safely. He wiped his brow. That could have gone badly.

He looked up and took his bearings. To his right were the outer reaches of Applejacks land, quickly disappearing, and in the distance beyond a mountain range. To his left, a bank of clouds that had probably assembled by a weather patrol.

That was what made flying the Lightning troublesome. Air traffic was always busy, with weather patrols or pegasi just flying through the sky. And after a couple days of weather patrol and finding out how difficult it was to pile up clouds, he didn't want to burden the other pegasi by blasting through the clouds and blowing them apart.

A cyan blue blur brought his attention back to the flight. A certain rainbow-maned pegasus was flying alongside him. He waved his free hoof in greeting and she responded by changing direction and firing off towards the ground like a cannon shot towards the airfield. Maverick shook his head and continued towards the test field. As if by magic, he passed over the last area of forest and saw a field littered with stuff, mostly what appeared to be ponies. Flying over them revealed them to be the paper targets Frederic had put down, each propped up with a wooden stake to stop them blowing over in the wind. Behind them was a massive white circle, about the size of a normal Ponyville building. That was the magic detecting paper Maverick guessed.

"All right Frederic, I just passed over the clearing. I'll keep circling until you get over here."

"_No need, we're just coming out of the woods now." _That was fast, Maverick thought to himself. _"A pegasus named Rainbow Dash is here, she says she knows you." Frederic added._

"Yeah, she's cool."

"_Alright. She says you owe her race."_

Maverick chuckled. "Tell her she can have one when we're done with this." Maverick did a barrel roll so he could see the ponies below him walk across the field.

"_Nice moves fly boy."_ Rainbow Dashes voice came across the radio.

"_I've just performed the spell on Rainbow Dash. It's temporary, though." _Frederic said.

"Nice one Frederic. So, are we ready to go? I think I've got using hooves down to fly down now. Might take a little longer to master expert aeronautical manoeuvres though."

"_Alright, if you're so eager to shoot something you can start taking down those dastardly paper targets. You've got forty rubber rounds, then forty paralyses rounds. And try not to miss; it takes half a second to fire those bullets and ten minutes to make them. Each."_

"Will do. Or won't." Maverick turned again to head towards the field.

After a few minutes he'd completed the turn and was flying back towards the field. He let off the thrust and lined up the HUD's crosshair with the first paper target. Time seemed to slow as he twisted his hoof forward so the extended nub on the glove brushed the trigger as the adrenaline rush prepared him for what was coming. A massive bang ensued, subpar with an explosion, followed by a tiny black dot and a wisp of white smoke shooting forward ahead of the aircraft. The small metallic whine of the mechanism reloading preceded another bang and the process repeated.

After that he released the trigger and stamped on the rudder pedal, gentling turning to the right. As the crosshair traced another target, he tapped the trigger and another three shots rang out.

"_Buck that's loud!"_ Rainbow Dash shouted.

Maverick had to agree, despite being mostly protected from the sound by the craft. He strafed his fire across the field, tapping the trigger whenever the crosshair crossed a white outline, leaving just more than a couple of dozen smoke trails from the slightly burnt rubber. He'd traced at least ten targets with his cannon fire. He fired one last burst of three shots at the last target, but raised his eyebrow raised as the target fell over.

"_Maverick, you just hit one of the guards." _Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh, oops?" Maverick said. "Not my fault; he was in the way of the bullet. Is he alright?" Maverick asked seriously.

"_Yeah, he's fine. He's going to be bruised and not too happy, but fine." _Frederic said. Maverick banked the plane and pulled up so he could look back. Frederic was helping the guard to his hooves. When he was done, Frederic trotted over to the paper targets and the started checking them over as the guard limped over to his comrades.

"Hey, at least we know the rubber rounds work." Maverick reasoned. "How did I do?"

"_Well, you shot this guy in the chest and rear right leg… you hit this one in the head, ouch… ooh, you hit this guy in the one place a stallion doesn't want to be hit… yeah, not bad, eleven out of fifteen targets I think."_

"Alright then, am I ready to test the paralysation rounds?" Maverick asked.

"_Sure. I _was_ going to suggest you use the last rubber rounds on a live target, but you beat me to it. Come back around and fire a couple of rounds to use up the rest of the rubber ones."_

"Gotcha." Maverick spun the jet and fired the rest of the rounds into the field, well away from the ponies. The last shot glowed a whitish grey. Maverick had reached the paralysation rounds.

"Alright, I've got the magic rounds." Maverick told Frederic.

"_Roger. I've sent one of the guards across the field."_

"Does he know he's about to get shot?" Maverick asked as he lined up the crosshair with the stallion across the field.

"_Nope."_ Rainbow Dash said.

"Righty-o." Maverick said and tapped the trigger. Two of the whitish pellets shot forward and hit the pony in the side. With each hit a small magical circle rippled out across his body. Maverick saw the pony slump forward, unmoving. He sped up and flew overheard as Frederic and the doctor ran over to his target.

"Did it work?" Maverick asked.

"_We're assessing the damage now."_ came Frederic's response. Maverick banked and circled along the edge of the field while the doctor went to work. After a minute Fredric radioed in with a result.

"_He's fine except for a bump on the head where he fell. And except for his eyes, he's completely unable to move. The spell works." _Frederic confirmed. _"That means we're ready for the final test."_

"Roger that. I'm lining up for a run now." Maverick said as he pulled up to gain height and headed north towards Applejacks farm house. After a few minutes he passed over the familiar red structure at about a thousand feet and started a U-turn.

"I'm seven kilometres north of the target. Commencing attack run." he said to the ponies on the ground.

"_And that means..?" _Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sorry Dash, forgot you were listening." Maverick said to her as he finished turning and levelled out. "I'm about to drop the bomb. Might want to move away."

"_Got it."_ Dash said.

"_Try not to miss the, Maverick. Those bombs are re-usable, but the magic took over half a day to conjure."_ Frederic said.

"Your lack of faith in me is insulting." Maverick retorted sarcastically. "Dropping the payload ETA two minutes." he warned.

Maverick went tipped the nose down and lowered the throttle. Slowly the field came into view, and with the giant sheet of paper; his target.

"Alright, slow and steady. Account for wind and speed…" he said to himself. The Lightning crested the tree tops and flew over the shot up paper targets. Making one final adjustment to his direction, he hit the switch to release the payload. The same mechanical *clunk* and confirmed he bomb had been released. Maverick banked left to look back at the target just in time to see the small metal canister hit the paper, just off the centre point by about a metre and a wave of Frederic's coloured magic shot out the instant metal hit paper and earth. The paper stained purple as promised, and the wave dissipated and died just before it reached the edge. Maverick looked ahead again and concentrated on flying, waiting for Frederic's result.

"_Twenty metre radius!"_ Frederic exclaimed. _"That's not bad. Mission complete Maverick, now I just need to get this stuff back to the airfield."_

"Alright, I'm heading for home."

Maverick heard a tapping on the cockpits canopy. He looked over and saw Rainbow Dash flying alongside.

"_Not so fast. You still owe me a race."_ she reminded him.

Maverick chuckled into his mask. "So I do. Well, first one to Hoofington then back?"

"_You're on!"_ Rainbow Dash replied and shot forward.

Maverick grinned and shoved the thrust down, loving the noise of power from the engines.


	25. An update

**The following is a blog update I have just posted on my FIMfiction account (There are many more updates there, but unfortunately there isn't any way I can update you guys here on FanFiction without posting a chapter, like I am now)**

* * *

><p>A quick overview of my current opinion on my story The Stranded Pilot: I hate it. To put it simply. Let me explain:<p>

Back when I was actually writing The Stranded Pilot, it was just a way for me to write down and go into detail about flashy, awesome things, like planes crash landing, or intense, high speed flying with epic music-for-just-that-moment playing. It accomplished that objective: it's flashy as hell. But that's the problem, it's so flashy that it's amateurish now. Just action scenes pieced together with a scarcely thought out story. Because of this, I hate it, and can no longer bring myself to write for it. Hell, I'm almost embarrassed by it, and I've actually been considering taking it down, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Now, that's bad, because I had plans for it, plans that I can no longer put into action, and of course I haven't forgotten about all of you readers who have come to know me for it. So, after much deliberation and pacing (who knew that would actually help?) I've come up with a compromise: Stranded Pilot is over, done with. BUT, I'll start again, on a clean slate. I'll leave the dirty, jumbled slate that is Stranded Pilot alone, but how about:

A sequel?

Some of you know I was already planning a sequel, but this will be before then. A few months, maybe a year after the point we've reached with Maverick already. They'll be a recap of what happened in that time, as well as what happened near the end of Stranded Pilot, _Lost_ or _24_ style maybe. The point is this: it'll be a new story, with new idea's, better plot, and I'll actually be able to go somewhere with it. I can't tell you when it might come out, and I'm not even going to give you an ETA because I'll be wrong, but I have plans that come before this story, so it's going to be a LONG time before anything happens with this.

Sorry I've kept you waiting all this time for an update that never came, but, in the words of GLaDOS: _"I think I've come up with a situation that honestly works out well for at least one of the two of us."_

Seriously though, please forgive me D:


End file.
